Distant Waves
by BeautiWind
Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? R2FO! In-honor of Titanic! Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard!

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."_****_If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended owners._****_PJO belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: All Aboard!**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

That's right, I'm going aboard the RMS _Titanic_, the unsinkable ship—or so they say. My family and I are going to board the ship in order to get to America. My father, Sir Fredrick Chase, has been asked to start a few buildings there and he told me I could help.

You see, I want to be an architect when I'm older. I'm sixteen right now so I need practice. But my boyfriend and soon-to-be husband, Luke, thinks I'm being ridiculous and that I shouldn't dream so high. Luckily, my parents don't agree with his idea.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and my mother's head popped right in.

"Annabeth, are you already to go?" asked my mother, Lady Athena. She was just like the Greek goddess she was named after. She is very wise and if she comes up with a plan it won't fail.

"Yes Mother. I'm all ready and packed to go." I responded. I got my handbag on my bed along with my coat. I left my suitcase near the door so the butler, Harry, could get it and not _forget_ it.

"Great. Then, we will be on our way." She advised. She popped her out of my room and I followed behind her, closing the door as I went.

I would surely miss my room, house, and town, Southampton, but I knew it was for the best.

...o0o...

Standing in front of that enormous ship was quite the show but I still couldn't understand what the huge commotion was about. I could think of a few or a lot of changes I could do to the _Titanic _but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by someone who whirled me around into a hug.

"Oh Honey! It's so nice to see you again." said the person who twirled me. When she pulled me back I saw her face. It was Lady May Castellan, mother of Luke who followed behind, along with his father, Sir Hermes Castellan.

"Oh Lady May, so nice to see you. Sir Hermes, good morning." I greeted. He smiled and walked towards my mother. Lady May followed him after hugging me once more.

Luke smiled and pulled me in for a kiss on my lips as a greeting. After a few seconds we pulled back and he said, "Hello Love, are you ready for a nice ride over the Atlantic Ocean?"

"Sure," I replied, "Although I don't see what the fuss is about. I see it just as big as the _Mauretania_..." I simply shook my head while Luke grinned at my expression.

"Love, this is ten million times bigger than the _Mauretania_, God even says so!" Luke explained. I rolled my eyes at his comparison towards the ship.

"Come on we are going inside the ship!" I laced my fingers through his and started to glide across dock.

As I started to climb the sloped planked entrance, I called to my maid, Blair, "Do you have my coat? It is my favorite..."

Blair held up it up and said, "Right here, Miss."

I sighed in relief and turned to Luke, "Have you spoken to Thalia? I wonder if she is here already?"

"She told me she'd be here around the tick-tock we got here." He assured me.

"Good... Can't wait to see her!" I squealed.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

I was down at the saloon, playing a poker game, betting to see who got the tickets to got on the RMS _Titanic_ to go to America. Personally, I just wanted to tickets to get a little money for mother who is a very hard worker. She deserves better. My partner, Grover, just wanted an adventure to 'breathe in what nature has to offer'... whatever that means.

I was on the last deck, I'm sure I'm winning. I was gambling against a mate named Vladimir and his buddy. They were Russian as far as I'm concerned (which I'm not really).

I can't believe this! I got it! I finally got it! But being in the cool mate I am, I leaned towards Grover who was biting his fingernails, and said, " I'm sorry pal, but we are not going to see our mothers in a very long time..." he pouted but I continued, "'Cause we are going to AMERICA! Whoo!"

When I said that, I slammed my cards on the table and got up of my chair. I started to get the tickets and Grover started jumping.

Just as I touched the rim of the tickets, Vladimir grabbed me by the collar and made a fist. I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he swung his fist passed my face and hit knuckles first on his buddy's nose. Vladimir started cussing at his friend in Russian.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. I was face-to-face to a man in penguin/suit with a stopwatch in hand.

"If you want to go to America you better leave now!" he urged, "The _Titanic_ leaves in five minutes!"

I looked at the window, and standing in all its glory was the enormous _Titanic_. Suddenly, my legs started to get wobbly and felt lightheaded at the thought of me being on that ship that cost a fortune just to get on.

Then it dawned on me! If I don't leave now, I don't go to America! Quickly I got the tickets and ignored Vladimir beating the hell out of his not-so-much-now friend, and ran out the door, Grover at my heels. We passed a bunch of people on the way.

When we got to the sloped planked entrance of the ship, I yelled, "Wait, we have tickets! We have tickets!"

The man at the door looked at us observantly. I gave him the tickets.

"And we don't have lice or fleas, we are American." I continued. I turned to see Grover scratching his head and I smacked him. He stopped rapidly.

"Right..." said the man slowly. "Come in, then. Hurry now!"

"Thank you, Sir." We ran inside and up to the deck. When we got to the edge of the deck, we saw below tons of people were waving to their loved ones. But for us, we saw Vladimir holding his purple-bruised friend in his arms. I don't know how he did it but he gave me a threatening-killing look.

He mouthed, _I. Kill. You!_

I nodded slowly and felt a bit frightened but that feeling quickly vanished.

I mouthed back to him. _I. Beat. You. Sucker! Ha-Ha!_

I grabbed Grover and hurried down to our room before we got in mouthing-word fight. We had a little trouble finding our room. But we found it eventually. We quickly open the door and barged in, not expecting other people in our room.

I was shocked at first but I quickly recovered my face and said, "Hi, I'm Percy and this is Grover. Nice to meet you."

A bulky, muscled man came up to me, anger and confusion in his eyes. I felt kind like an ant next him but he didn't seem to care, and said, "Where is Vladimir?"

"Oh, um... Vladimir? He couldn't come so he gave the tickets to me." I replied simply.

He grunted and went back to his seat. He looked at us as if he were going to beat us down to a pulp.

Yeah... this is going to be oh so very fun! (Sarcasm there!)

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! This time I won't lie as to when I'll update again. I have alot of homework, projects, studying, tests, Church, visiting my godparents over the weekend, guitar lessons, iPod, SLEEPING, etc. (typical excuse for a teenager like me, i know!)**

**Right now its 11: 31 pm and I'm tired. Nite!**

**Well see ya boys and squirrels till the next update after tomorrow!**

**~ BeautiWind ~ -heart-**

**_PS- I updated and edited this chapter in a few mistakes. I hope you guys like this way. I will be doing this for the rest of the story. This story is finished but for me it isn't because it wasn't edited properly. Lesson learned… BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2: First Glance

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Glance**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

"Miss Chase-Norwood, here is your cabin," said the guide as he opened the door. "Please call if you need anything."

I nodded.

He put my bags and coat on the sofa and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Just as I sat on my bed breathing in the scent of the new paint, there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was the same guy that brought my bags; I answered the door and said, "I'm sorry did you forget somethi—"

I stopped at mid sentence when I realized who it really was. "Luke..."

"Hello, Love. Who do you think I was?" He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, no one. I thought you were the guide that brought me here."

"Well, I think I'm better than that guide right?" he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just that I'm a little tired and would like to take a walk on deck." I smiled innocently.

"Alright I'll go with you." He offered.

"Actually, I would like to go alone. If you don't mind..." I said.

He sighed obviously not agreeing to my request. "Sure."

He walked out of my cabin probably feeling bad but at the moment. I just needed time to myself.

As I walked out of my cabin, I started thinking about my life. Walking down the hallway to the deck, I felt like I was walking down Memory Lane. Anyone else saw a deck chair; instead I saw a rocking chair with my mother holding my newborn twin baby brothers in each arm. That brought a memory of the day that they were robbed at the marketplace. And that it was fault.

**_Flashback_**

_My mother was walking with one of the baby carriages down the marketplace, while the nanny, Jane, was pushing the other. Jane had taken care of me since I was three months old. I was four years old at the time. And I know what you are thinking. Rich people do not grocery shop. My mother thought differently at the time. She loved to breathe in the air outside anytime she could._

_Anyways, my mother had just seen her friend, May(Luke's mother), near a produce stand. She told Jane to watch to babies and me and ran to her friend. Jane started pushing both carriages while I was holding on to the handle._

_"Don't let go of the handle, Annie." Jane had told me. She was a young woman that had lived on the poorest side of the country but got the job as a nanny for my brothers and me and moved in with us._

_"Yes, Jane." I smiled._

_We kept walking down the marketplace until Jane saw my favourite fruit._

_"Annie, come. Let's go get your favourite fruit to make a pie." She had said. I smiled happily and helped Jane with the carriages._

_"Hello," I said to the seller, "May I have some peaches, please?"_

_"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said. He pulled out a bag and put in some of the peaches he had on display. He knotted the bag and handed them to Jane._

_That is when things went wrong. To get the peaches, Jane had to let go of the carriages. I on the other hand was standing near the fruit stand so I wasn't near the babies. I saw Jane grabbing the bag of fruit when I heard a scream. It was my mother. I turned to see the carriages and saw that a man was grabbing the carriage handles and was trying to run away with them. Jane quickly dropped the bag of fruit and tackled the man. He was so surprised that he took out a knife and quickly stabbed Jane on the leg. And to make it worse he stabbed her again on the stomach._

_He then turned to me, his fierce eyes inspecting me from head to toe as if to see how much I was worth. I wanted to run to my mother but didn't want to leave my brothers alone. Jane was on the ground, dying and I couldn't do anything. I turned to my mother. She was so frightened that she couldn't move, as well as her friend._

_There was moment that time seemed to freeze. It seemed that no one moved. It was me versus the man to see who got the babies. Then he stepped forward towards me and being the "educated" girl I am ran straight up to him and kicked him in his soft spot._

_This of course enraged him and he grabbed me by the waist and growled, "They would pay a lot for you, you know. But I could also make you mine."_

_I screamed and that is when I didn't feel so alone. Another man from behind him grabbed his arms and him off me. I was loose. The men started to fight while I tried to grab the carriages. But I didn't know the robber had friends. One of his friends grabbed me and tried to run while the other grabbed both carriages. I screamed for help. Luckily, other sellers helped me. One grabbed the guy that had me stabbed him dead. I was free but no one tried to get my brothers._

_Once again I turned to see my mother. She had finally moved. But she was on the floor, crying and yelling and screaming for my brothers. I ran to her._

_"I'm sorry mother! I couldn't get my brothers!" I apologized, crying and trying to hug her but she pushed me away and ran the direction my brother had gone. With no luck getting my brothers back, she fell on the ground near Jane._

_She cried inconsolably. The robbers were taken by the police and the nice guy that helped me was helping my mother. May had me in her arms hugging me tightly. I cried in her arms, realizing that I could've done more to save my brothers. And for that I feel guilty._

_The next few days after that were a blur. Jane's family wanted my family to respond as to what had happened and wanted to know why her daughter had been killed. The Police were interrogating us 24/7 and my father didn't know what to do. My mother had entered into a shock that lasted for eleven months. She blamed me that I was the cause of everything. She said that all they wanted was me and that I should of let them get me. My grandfather was getting more ill than he already was. And I missed Jane, for she was like a second mother to me._

_The police had said that the robbers had killed my brothers because we didn't pay the fine that they told to pay. But that didn't make sense because they never contacted us for anything. Finally the police gave up on the case and closed it._

_We never got my innocent brothers back..._

**_End of Flashback_**

I was deep in thought when I heard someone familiar.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled my name from across the deck, running up to me. "Guess who I found?"

"Who?" I asked willingly to change the subject in my mind. I hugged her.

"Bianca!" she responded and pulled out Bianca from behind her.

"Oh my, Bianca! I thought you weren't going to come!" I told her, pulling her into a hug as well.

"Of course I was going to come!" Bianca turned to Thalia, "We have a lot to catch up on."

She grabbed my arm and Thalia's and we stood near the railing overlooking the front of the ship.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

We had finally settled in our cabin and had left to go to the deck. I love to draw and paint. Add the ocean and _Bam! _I'm the happiest guy in the world. I was watching a man with his daughter watching over the railing to see dolphins. As I watched them I was drawing them on my pad.

"Oh come on! Do you have to bring that with you everywhere?" Grover complained.

I looked up and hit on his arm, "Yes! And you should find a hobby yourself, so you do something with your life."

He scoffed, "I'm hurt! For your information, I did do something! I got dressed today, see." He spun around to show he had dressed himself.

I nodded, "But you forgot to comb your hair. How are you ever gonna get a girl looking like a mess. Huh?"

"I'll get a girl whenever I want! But you? When? I bet you are destined to be a loner for the rest of your life." He stated.

I just scoffed and continued to sketch.

"A ha! You stayed quiet! That means you admit what I say." He pointed his finger at me.

"No. That means that I just want to continue sketching." I notified.

"Right..." he taunted.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

_Hmm... I thought._

We stayed it silence for a while. I used the time to continue to sketch. I was suddenly interrupted by someone who said, "Hey you got talent, mate."

I looked up and saw a guy about my age with dark hair and olive skin. "Thanks."

"No problem. My name is Nico, by the way. Nico di Angelo. And you guys."

"Percy, and this is Grover." I introduced.

"May I sit?"

"Sure," Grover said.

Grover and Nico started talking. I continued to sketch but got tired of it and closed my pad. As I was doing that I looked up at the upper deck and saw some_one_ that caught my eye. She was beautiful. Her pretty blond hair blew as the wind hit her face. Her complexion was _beautiful, _her lips were a pretty shade of rosy-pink and her cheekbones were perfect. Her eyes. Oh my. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of startling gray. When I saw her, she was laughing with to other girls. Her laugh was so melodious. _Wow!_

"Yuhoo!" I noticed Grover saying.

Nico saw where I was looking at and said, "Never going to happen, buddy."

I ignored him and kept looking at her. Nico waved his hand in front of my face, but I still ignored. He laughed and Grover joined.

"I didn't think I would get this far but…" Grover slapped my face.

That brought me back. "OW!" I yelled.

Suddenly Beautiful and her friends stopped laughing and, I'm guessing, looked this way.

"What was that for!" I screamed.

"Well, for one, you were in Lovestruck Land. And two, you looked like a mummy looking at that girl." Nico said pointing at Beautiful.

I quickly got up and smacked his hand down. "Make it obvious, will ya!"

"Okay." He was about to turn around and yell it to world about my new "Love" but I stopped him .

"That was sarcasm, for you information!" I yelled. I stomped away to the other side off the deck. As I stomped off I heard Beautiful and her friends laugh.

…o0o…

I was thinking what to do to find my father as I walked around the deck. You see, when I was days old, my father set out to the ocean. During or after his voyage, he died or drowned. He never came back. I never met him. My mother, Alice, said he loved me and wanted to see me grow up but it never happened. But I'm not that sure that he is really dead. Something tells me he is not dead. A secret. A memory...

**Memory**

_I am in arms of someone, wrapped in baby blankets. The person is warm and holding me tightly._

_I feminine voice says, "It is for the best, my boy." She kisses me on the forehead._

_Another voice speaks, male this time, "Always remember we love you, Perseus."_

_The person holding me says, "He will be in good hands. Don't worry, Sir… Miss... He will be alright with me." I don't remember the names mentioned._

_"Alright…" he said._

_I hear the door shut and the person holding says to me, "You are my boy now. No one else's. Mine." She kisses me on my cheek and takes me to different room._

**End of Memory**

Not saying I'm ungrateful for my mother, but sometimes I question if she is my real mother. She acts differently with me sometimes, non-motherly. When she got mad at me she would curse and say phrases like, "I should've said no" or "He is not mine, why do I have to put up with him? I barely have money to feed myself!"

The memory plus her talking to herself like that equals suspicion, don't ya think…

I was thinking of this when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir." I excused myself not noticing who I bumped into.

"It is alright…" the man said. I looked to see who it was. It was the captain… Captain Smith. But wait there is something fishy here. He has the same voice as the man in my memory…

He looked at me and looked scared and surprised for moment but that quickly vanished. He kept on walking looking, admiringly, at his ship.

I ignored that and kept walking. Maybe my mind was still in my memory. Whatever…

The horn announcing breakfast blew in the distance. I began walking to the dinning room assigned to me, third class. Grover and Nico joined me sometime on the way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and Favorite if you want updates sooner! They motivate me to write more and faster!**

**I'm sorry if I didn't make Annabeth and Percy meet in this chapter. They might meet in the next chapter or the one after that. idk!**

**I have most of this story planned out and let me tell you it will be more than 30 chapters (at least that's my goal). It my opinion, if I was a reader reading this story and read it all till the end, it would be one of my favorites. It is full of Mystery/Angst/Love/Suspension. My fav. combo. I'm not conceded, I'm just saying...**

**Love ya guys and squirrels (What? Don't judge me! Squirrels are cute!)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**P.S-** **The Titanic is sinking right now! :( Poor innocent children. They lost their lives without living them at all. Adults had a good run at life but the kids!**

***BeautiWind starts to cry for real. Sniffles into tissue.***


	3. Chapter 3: You Jump, I Jump

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Jump, I Jump**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

"It is truly remarkable the work you have done on the ship, Mr. Godwin." My mother complimented. "And you as well, Mr. Solace-Fletcher."

We were seated in a table in the dining room. I was seated at the table with my fiancé at my left and my mother at the right, sitting at the head of the table as she was used to. Aphrodite Beauregard-Holbrook, Ares Godwin, and Apollo Solace-Fletcher had also joined us for breakfast.

"Why thank you, Lady Athena, if I may call you that." Mr. Godwin said while Mr. Solace Fletcher nodded in agreement.

"Now, now. Who was the one who came up with the name 'Titanic'? Was it you, Ares?" Aphrodite smiled at Ares, and he couldn't refuse to smile back.

"Yes of course. With the help of Apollo here, who created the design of the ship, we needed a name that suited the vessel well. A name that said, stability, strength, quality, and hard work. And suddenly it hit us! 'Titanic' was the best for it. And here she is, a well solid reality." Ares explained with great fascination that I couldn't help but smile.

"Great, truly th—"My mother was interrupted by someone running to our table.

"Sorry I'm late! I was touching up a bit more." The young girl said. She looked like around my age. But she was running so she tripped and fell on top of a waiter. They both fell together on to the floor with a great _thump!, _the girl on top of the waiter.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry, Miss, are you alright?" said the waiter. He helped her up, offering his hand to her. What a gentleman! He is taking the blame for her. He doesn't look like he works on this part of the ship, though.

"No, no totally my fault..." she faltered when she saw his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, I've got to admit. They were a shade of hazel-almond that made any girl melt.

"Silena! What is this scandal!" Aphrodite questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mother." She thanked the waiter and dusted herself off. Ares stood up and pulled her chair. "Thank you, Sir."

Her mother reluctantly sat down and glared at her daughter. "Please excuse my dear daughter."

"Now worries, Lady. Every girl needs to touch up before they leave their room, right gentleman?" Luke commented followed by laughs of the gentleman. My mother, Lady Aphrodite, and I didn't think it was funny.

Silena blushed. "Sorry..."

Another waiter approached our table to take our orders. "Would you like to order now?"

"Uh yes please. Can we have the lamb, rare with a hint of mint and salt, yes?" Luke ordered.

"Of course, Sir." The waiter wrote down the order and continued around the table.

Luke turned to me, "You like lamb right, Sweet Pea?"

He was obviously not noticing my expression, so I smiled. "Sure."

"Great." He nodded.

Aphrodite had seen the exchange between Luke and me and laughed, "Are you going to cut the meat for her there to, Luke?"

Luke glared and she backed off.

I needed something to calm me down so I took a cigarette from the plate and lit it. It felt so good to breathe it in. My parents clearly don't like it which makes it even more satisfying.

To make it even more better, my mother told me firmly, "You know I don't like it Anna."

I glared at her as I blew the smoke in her face. How dare she interrupt me? And call me by one of my nicknames?

"She knows." Luke sighed, taking the bottom part of the cigarette off of my hands, leaving me with the top part, where I put my mouth.

I turned to Mr. Godwin, "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Godwin? His ideas of the male preoccupation in size might be of particular interest to you."

Aphrodite smiled and looked at Ares as though saying _Ooh! You are burned!_ And Apollo laughed at my comment and found it amusing. Silena smiled at me as though saying _Good job, Annabeth!_

Luke stared at me while my mother whispered-scolded, "What on Earth has gotten into you, Annabeth!"

Trying to avoid the conversation I got up and excused myself.

"I do apologize." I heard my mother say.

"She is a pistol, Luke. Are you sure you can handle her?" Aphrodite noted.

Luke scoffed, "Well I might have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite smiled and nodded.

Ares asked a bit in shock, "Freud? Is he a passenger or what?"

...o0o...

I walked to the deck where I spent time with Thalia and Bianca. When I glanced at the lower deck I saw, in the corner of my eye, a guy who was staring at me weirdly.

I came out here to think, so I ignored it. You see, when I get mad, sad and/or angry, I can't control my temper. Things/words explode out of me out of no where and my mother gets disappointed in me which I hate.

All I long for is freedom and I can't stand that everyone is on my case and won't let me free. If my brothers were here with us everything would be different.

But every time I...

Suddenly I was interrupted by someone tugging on my arm. I looked down and saw a little girl. She was cute and little. She had little piggy tails on her hair and a nice dress.

"Oh, hello." I said. "May I help you?"

"Hide me, please Miss. My mother wants to make over me." She squealed.

"Alright but tell me your name."

"Lacy Northrup."

I hid her behind the bench I was sitting at. A minute later I saw a lady, who must've been Lacy's mother looking for her. She ran to the other side of the deck.

Lacy ran out of her hiding place and thanked me.

Once that happened, I was interrupted once more. But this time it was a person I did not want to see. Luke.

"What was that that happened in there, Annabeth?" he scolded.

"Nothing of your concern."

"What? You know what? Go to your cabin now and stay there. We will discuss this matter some other time. Be ready for dinner in time." He ordered.

"No..."

"Go!"

I sighed angrily and stomped to my cabin.

...o0o...

A few hours had passed and the horn had just sounded announcing dinner.

I had dressed up in an evening gown made out of beige-coloured silk with black lace material bordering the dress, with my favourite black heels.

When I was about to enter the dinning room the men at the door opened the doors for me. I entered just in time as Silena had so we walked to our table together.

"Hey," she stopped me at mid-way, "Nice comment to Mr. Godwin at breakfast today. He totally deserved it after being a jerk about men being better than women."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

When we got to the table, Thalia, Bianca and their families had already shown up and were eating. And so had Mother and Luke. I invited Silena to sit with us and she agreed.

I don't know why I felt so bad at the moment but I just couldn't help it. I felt as if my whole life had lived already. Like if it was on replay. It is the same routine every day and I'm getting tired of it.

I got up from the table, losing my appetite. My friends looked worried but I told them I was fine. Not!

Once I got out of the dining room I started to run. It felt so good to run. I felt free! But why was I crying? I did not know. Wait a minute yes I do know. I'm tired of feeling trapped under my family's grip. Never getting to do anything I want. Be a rebel when I when I want to.

Anyways, I started to run faster at this point. I ran to the stern of the ship, not processing what i was doing.

I quickly got a grip on the railing and started to climb over. Now I know what I wanted to do... I was trying to kill myself. I was doing a favour to everyone and extinguish myself from this world. I was tired of _knowing_ what was going to happen in ten years.

I grabbed the tail of my dress and secured myself with my back touching the railing and my face looking on to the sea. I promise myself I would let go.

At this point my hands were shaky and I was crying inconsolably and loud.

Just as I was to let go of the railing bars, I was startled by someone who said slowly, "Don't do it."

I turned my head towards the person and saw that it was the guy from the deck who got face slapped. He is handsome, if you were wondering. His hair was blackish and shaggy/messy. His Caucasian skin went well with his sea-green eyes. Sea-green...

Sea-green brought me back to what I was doing. "Stay back! If you get close I'll let go!"

He shook his head, "No you won't."

I was confused, "What? Don't presume to tell me what I will and not do. You don't know me!"

"Well, you would've done it already, Miss." He said respectfully.

"Go away! You are distracting me!"

"I can't. I'm involved now." He said calmly. He took a step closer.

"I said stay! I will let go!" I threatened.

He lifted his cigarette, which I didn't know he had, and signalled me to let him throw it into the sea. "If you let go, I will have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You will die instantly." I said, a bit surprised by his bravery.

"I love the water and I am a good swimmer."

"The fall its self would kill you."

I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt, but I can't let you feel the pain without help." He starts to untie his shoes, "To tell you the truth I'm more worried about the temperature of the water. It's cold!"

This got my attention, "How cold?"

"Freezing, Maybe some degrees below zero." He paused as I just stared at him blankly, "Uh, have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" I asked as I turned my head to the sea.

"They have the coldest winters around. I know because I used to visit my aunt every year and I would get frozen just by looking at the snow. I remember when I was a boy my uncle would take me ice fishing, on nearby lake. Ice fishing is when you—"

"I know what ice fishing is!" I snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem more like an indoor girl." He said, apologizing.

_You have no idea..._ I thought.

"Anyway, I fell through some thin ice, and let me tell you, water that cold, like down there," he explained leaning on to the railing, looking down at the waves, "it hurts you like a thousand knifes and needles poking and stabbing you all over. You can't breathe, you can't think, just on the pain that is."

He started to take of his jacket, showing his plaid shirt.

He sighed. "Which is why I am not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. I just hope you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here, you know."

I was getting annoyed by this right now, "You are crazy!"

"Everyone says that, but with all due respect, Miss, I am not the one hanging off the back of the ship here. Come on. Take my hand. You know you don't want to do this." He offered his as to where I could see it.

I reluctantly gave him my hand and he helped me turn around with out falling and/or tripping over my dress. When I turned completely I was face to face with him. He smiled at me in relief and sighed.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, his eyes looking at me to reassure me I was okay.

"Annabeth Chase-Norwood."

He grinned, "Sorry but I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down for me."

I blushed, curse my long name. That is not even including my middle name, Daphne. Annabeth Daphne Chase-Norwood.

"Come on." He tried to pull me up but he needed me to help as well. So I climbed the railing bar by bar, careful not to trip over my heels.

But not everything in this world is good right. As I was climbing, I slipped on the lacy-ish part of my dress and was now dangling off the stern. Obviously I was screaming my heart out in panic. Percy was trying all he could on pulling to safety but he was only one person, also in panic. Somehow he was able to pull me up. And when that happened we landed on the wooden floor of the ship together, I at the bottom and him on top of me.

Without seeing the incident, you would have thought he was about to rape me. And that is exactly what the men in charge thought when they arrived. They must have heard my screams.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"One of them asked.

I, being just rescued from a life-threatening situation, was shaking vigorously. This looks really bad for Percy.

"Stand back, Hands up, and don't move!" the other said to Percy.

"Call her fiancé, Jaxon!" one said.

"Aye..." he responded.

"You are in so much trouble, young man." The other said.

Percy looked at me with even more panic in his eyes than before.

_I'm going to help you, don't worry,_ I mouthed to him.

_It is okay,_ he mouthed back.

"They are on their way."

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

"What right do you have, touching my fiancé, you bastard!" yelled Annabeth's fiancé at me.

"Luke..." called Annabeth but he ignored her. He was on a roll cussing at me.

"I should have you arrested for just looking at her!" he roared.

"Luke! Stop!" Annabeth called, once more. She was wrapped in two blankets with a teacup in her hands.

She gave the teacup to the maid and looked at Luke. "It's okay. It was an accident.

"An accident?"

"A stupid one really. Yes."

I squinted my eyes suspiciously and so did everyone else.

She continued, "I was leaning far over the railing and I slipped. And if it wasn't for Mr. Jackson, here, I would've gone overboard. He would've gone over himself, as well. I was leaning to see the uh... uh.. the , uuh..."

She was doing spinning motions with her hands.

"Propellers?" Luke asked.

"Yes! The Propellers!" she stammered.

"She wanted to see propellers. She wanted to see the propellers! Oh, Propellers." Luke exclaimed.

One of the men around said, "Like I said, women and machinery do not mix."

One of the officers spun my head around and asked, "Was it that way?"

Annabeth looked at me with a look that said, _You better say yes!_

"Yes! That was pretty much it."

The man that talked before said, "Well the young man is a hero, then. Good for you son. Well done!" he turned around, "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

Luke turned to Annabeth, "Let's get you inside, Sweet Pea. You must be freezing."

He hugged her. I couldn't help to feel a bit of jealousy when I saw that scene, but I had to understand this wasn't my place so I started to walk away.

The man that congratulated me said to Luke, "Perhaps a little something for the boy."

He motioned his head towards me.

Luke turned to his butler, "Of course! I think a twenty should do."

Annabeth looked shocked, "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you say you love?"

Luke squinted his electric blue eyes, "Annabeth is displeased. Hmm. What to do...? Ah, I know."

He turned to me. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your... umm... heroic tale."

Percy thought of it for a second and at last said, "Sure, count me in."

"Good, it is settled." He turned to his buddy and I could hear what he told him. "This should be interesting, right?"

They led Annabeth back to her cabin and she smiled at me with gratitude.

Oh my gods. What did I just agree to? Ugh.

Before the butler left, I asked him if I could bum a smoke and he gave me one.

"How come you could manage to take off your shoes and coat when she was falling so suddenly?" he asked me.

"Uh, I had them off when it happened." I answered simply.

"Hmm." I left him in doubt but I didn't care.

I was a hero to the girl I fell for this morning.

* * *

**Okay so this is all for this chappie. (:**

**-I might update this or next-next weekend. But don't worry I won't let you guys down.**

**Anyways see ya guys l8r**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**P.S: I forgot to add Calypso in this story but she will be in it. I won't give you guys the description because this will be surprise (: **


	4. Chapter 4: Swept Away

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Swept Away**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

The next morning I woke in the fresh new sheets of my bed. Thing is I was too shaken up by what I almost did last night to enjoy the warmness of the sheets.

_I almost killed myself_, I thought. _Am I really that stupid?_

Laying in my bed, I stretched and yawned. _But I have my reasons._

Slowly I got out of bed, and grabbed my robe. _They never let me breathe!_

Breathing slowly like if it was so very valuable, I walked to the washroom and rinsed my face as if it would help wash away my depression. _My whole life is already laid out and played._

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," I said.

It was Blair, my personal maid on the ship. "Do you need any help dressing, Miss?"

Still shaken up I nodded. Blair quickly went to the dresser and grabbed a simple white dress with a few other items accessorize it along with my corset.

"Now I know you know how this goes." She told me, holding up the corset. "I'll tell you to put up your arms and I'll wrap this around your waist."

I smiled at her respect, "Sure." I held up my hands horizontal to the ground.

She began wrapping the loose corset around my waist. When she was done turning around me I leaned on to the pole of the bed and she began tying up the straps from behind. I had to breathe in for her to tie it around me TIGHTLY. After that she helped me put on my dress, which I had to say was very beautifully detailed. It was delicately stitched with white lace and silk that flowed to the ground. The top part of it was cut right above my breasts reaching my chest topping it of with clear lace that fell over the white silk.

I looked in the in front of me and frowned. I have never been into fashion but it seemed a bit plain. Blair must have seen my expression and giggled. "We are quite not done yet, Miss."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Is there something else? I guess this is all the dress came with."

"Oh but the doesn't mean we change it a bit." She smiled playfully which made me wonder what was going inside her head. She quickly grabbed a decorative pinkish flower, a black smooth lace as a belt and a sleeve-less navy blue robe.

She quickly came up to me and held up the robe for me to put it on. Then she helped me put on the black waist belt and secured it at the side. To add more elegance to the outfit, she added on the pinkish flower near the belt. To finish it up she handed me my diamond necklace that Jane had given me on my fourth birthday out of some of her savings of working at our house for some time. It is one of the only things I have left of her.

Blair stepped back to admire her work. I turned to face the mirror and gasped. She did an amazing job! I looked great.

"Oh but I am still not done, Miss." Blair said leading me to the touching up area. "Sit, I'll do your hair."

I sat.

She took a hairbrush and began to untangle my bed-tangled golden blond hair. She took advantage of my natural wavy-curly locks and set them in place. From a box to my left she opened it and fished out a green blue butterfly hair pin that suited the outfit perfectly.

"Wow!" I twirled out of my seat. "You are amazing! Thank you!"

"It is my passion." I stopped in time to see her blush at my compliment.

"It is?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Miss. I have always wanted to be a world famous dressing designer. It was my mother's dream and ever since I saw her do it I have wanted to. Giving a smile to a person and make them happy as I did to you right now is the best thing I have ever seen."

I smiled at the twinkle in her eyes. She is just like me. We have something we want to be but have something is always in our way. We both have a parent that loved their job. Although...

"You know, when were get off this ship why don't I make you my personal stylist. I know a ton of people in that matter that could help get to your dream."

Her eyes widened and her expression was priceless. Then out of the nowhere she lunged at me and hugged me tightly just like the corset. Oh my!

I laughed and hugged her back. "Are you sure you are not playing with me, Miss?"

"I'm sure and if you are going to be my personal stylist, don't call me 'Miss'. Call me Annabeth." I smiled.

"You know what I want to be?" I asked her, heading to my bed, signalling her to sit with me.

"What, _Annabeth_?" she slowly said my name as if I were going to yell at her.

"An architect." I said simply.

She looked at me sceptically. "Please excuse my question but, why?"

"I want to build something permanent, something that will last forever. Like the Parthenon in Greece."

She smiled then she grimaced. "I heard what happened last night. Are you alright? Did he try to touch you?"

"No," I smiled at her concern. "He didn't try to touch me at all, but rather try to save me from falling off the edge of the ship."

I didn't want to tell her what really passed through my mind at the time. I didn't want her to think I was crazy or anything.

"What? Tell me please." She pleaded.

I giggled, "Alright." So I told her how I "leaned over to see the propellers" and how I "tripped and Percy had heard my screams and came to the rescue."

"Oh my, he is so sweet!" she squealed. Huh? First she thought he was a creep and now she thinks he is sweet... Go figure!

Then I thought _I need to thank him once more_. I grabbed her hands and said, "Blair, I need to see him!"

Oh that didn't come out right. At this, Blair squealed, "You fancy him?"

"What! No, I just need to thank him once more and apologize to him for putting him in a tough situation with Luke and his men."

"Right, well then I better leave. Breakfast will be in an hour. Call me when you come back I need to know everything." She said. From personal maid to best friend just like that! Hmm...

...o0o...

Secretly I made my way to the third class part of the ship. I was tough because everyone kept on looking at me strangely as I made my way to my destination. Finally I reached it.

Everyone or I assumed everyone, was here chatting and hanging here meanwhile breakfast time came around. The third class section was below deck so naturally I had to take the stairs down. As I walked down everyone made way for me to pass. They thought I was royalty or what? Then out of the blue a little girl around two, ran in front of me and almost made me trip on top of her. Her mother scolded at her but I intertwined.

"No, no. It is fine." I told the mother as I held the little girl's hand. She was adorable! She was wearing a baby blue dress that went down to her ankles with her messy long lightish-darkish brown hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were beautiful like a kaleidoscope. Were they green, blue, gray, brown, purple? She was just like the daughter I dreamed to have some day. "What is your name, cutie?"

"Anna." She said, shyly.

"Oh Anna you are very cute. And pay attention to mommy so you don't get hurt, alright?" I told her.

She nodded and I smiled and let go of her hand. I continued to search for Percy.

As I continued to walk everyone was silent and in awe. Thankfully, I found him. As I was approaching him, his friend tapped him on the shoulder, said something to him and turned to the person he was talking to. Percy on the other hand turned to face me and his eyes widened in awe. The little girl sitting next him quickly grabbed his hand and leaned towards him. I'm guessing she was his daughter.

He tried to get up but the little girl held him up. He turned to her and whispered in her ear. She smiled and ran to the other side of the room.

He got up once more headed towards me, "Hello Annabeth."

I smiled at his direct reference. "Was that your daughter? She is cute."

He was taken back, "What, no she is just a little girl that wants to learn to draw bunnies and dogs."

"Oh," I sigh in relief. Wait what! In relief? I don't fancy him like Blair said, right?

He blushed and frowned at the floor. "So, what may I save you from today, Annabeth?"

I hit him playfully on the arm and everyone gasped. Then I noticed everyone was still looking at us. Percy waved his hand dismissively at everyone and the room roared with life once more.

"You know you don't always have to save me from something. That was only once." I said irritatingly. Just then a little boy passed under my feet that caused me to trip. Percy caught me just in time, before my head hit the floor.

"I don't always have to save you, huh?" he smiled mischievously. Was he leaning in to kiss me?

Shocked, I quickly got out of his grip and stood up. I smoothed my dress and continued my mission. "Well I came here to talk to you..."

I noticed his friends where still looking at me in awe. I'm not royalty, For the Gods Sake!

He kept looking at me, waiting for me to continue, "In private, if you don't mind."

Then he realized his friends were still looking at him and me. "Right." He smacked his friend's head and his friends laughed. "Be right back."

"Okay, have fun but don't have too much, my friend. You'll get in trouble." He chuckled and everyone around joined. Percy glared at him blushing a bit. And I too, blushed.

Once we got of there I began to talk.

"Well, I came here to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry I put you through this but I'm glad you went along with it."

"Well it was a pleasure to be a part of your rebellion. Which, no offense, you might do as much."

I scoffed, "Pardon me! I happen to be a rebel when ever I want, thank you very much."

He smiled sweetly at my obvious lie. I had to admit he did look handsome when he wasn't saving my life from time to time. His eyes, that beautiful shade of sea green that made me think of the beach. Maybe it was my imagination but I could almost see waves crashing on the shore of a beach.

Percy was getting a bit uncomfortable and I could see why. I was staring at him now. But how can any girl in their right mind not look at him. He was handsome. Humorous, somehow. His shaggy jet black hair was messy like he didn't comb often but it looked good on him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Annabeth. Can't get over my looks, now can't ya."

What did he say? The nerve!

"What no!" And with that I tripped on some ropes that were in my way. I began to fall and once again he caught me just as I almost hit my head on the wooded floorboards.

He had me in his arms once more. His arms were safe and secure. For the first time since Jane I felt as if nothing was going to happen to me at all. I had to say he is quite charming.

He had me in a position that anyone would think we were finishing up a dance routine. Tango or Flamenco, I don't know, so no one cared. My back was parallel to the floor with one leg up and my hands clenching on his fragile thin shirt. He had me as if I were a kid, cradling me in his arms. I noticed very slowly that we were too close that I felt his breathe, that smelled like apples. He must have eaten one earlier.

What is he doing? He is leaning on me to kiss! I'm engaged, I got to stop this! So on purpose I "slipped" on my heel and he snapped out of his trance and helped me up.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you once more, Mr. Jackson."

He held up his hands, "Percy, please. I don't go by 'Mr. Jackson'. Feels weird."

"Alright, Percy..." My eyes landed on something I hadn't notice before, A book? He doesn't look like he reads. Hmm...

"Well tell me about yourself. I would like to know more of the man who saved my life, more than once." I asked trying to avoid the awkward silence.

He chuckled. He began to tell me about his childhood. He didn't get a proper education I might say, but since a kid he loved to draw. He found that very strange because he could not manage to stay still not even in his sleep. He told me his father had set on out to sea on a voyage and never came back. He and his mother assumed he had passed away or was stranded on an island. He is determined to find him or his body if he is dead. He grew up as an only child with family friends who he considered family as well their children like cousins. He travels when ever he can and is very talented in drawing and finding the coordinates of his location when on sea.

We continued to walk around the deck and he describing what his life has been like. It is quite very exciting.

"Well, Annabeth, we have been walking a mile around this deck but I reckon that is not why you came to talk to me, is it?" he asked.

"Well, Percy, I want to thank you for what you did. Not only for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"Your welcome."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking_. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?_"

"No," he said simply, " No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was _What could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?_"

"Well I..." I paused, "It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it and the inertia in my life plunging ahead and me... powerless to stop it." I poured out. I don't understand why I was telling all this to him. I barely knew him. I held out my hand to show him my engagement ring. It was beautifully detailed around with hearts and lines that led to the huge white diamond that symbolized unity in a couple.

"Gods! Look at that thing! You would of gone straight to the bottom." He stated.

I smiled sadly and continued, "Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of San Francisco's society will be there and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even bothers to look up."

Then he asked me something that put in alert, "Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"You are being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

I scoffed, "This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

I laugh nervously. Why is he asking me this? "This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now. Percy. Mr. Jackson, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you..."

"And you've insulted me."

"Well you deserve it." I shook his hand as a farewell.

"Right."

"Right."

I thought you were leaving." He said and I noticed I was still shaking his hand.

"I am." I began to walk away and turned back. "You are so annoying!"

He chuckled then I realized this was my part of the ship. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave."

Percy began to lean on a rope that held on to the lifeboats. "Oh-ho-ho, well, well, well. Now who is being rude?"

I scoffed and my eyes landed again on what he was hold, his book. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" I snatched his thing from his hands and opened to reveal a bunch of drawings and sketchings. "So what are you? An artist or something? I thought you drew as a kid but that's it."

I took a seat on deck chair and he followed. "Well you are rather good." I kept browsing, "They're uh... They are very good actually."

A drawing of woman breastfeeding her child.

A drawing of a parent holding their hands out to reach and grab a baby's hands.

"Percy, this is exquisite work!"

"Uh, they didn't think too much of them in old Paree."

"Paris! You do get around for a poor..." I stopped myself. I didn't want to sound mean. "Well, uh, uh, a person of limited means."

Percy chuckled, "Go on, a poor guy, you can say it."

I smiled. Then I passed a drawing of a woman with no garments at all. "Well, well, well." I passed another drawing with two woman in the same situation. I turned to Percy. "And these were drawn from life?" A man passed by and I closed it. This is not very _educated,_ I might say_,_ to be showing them around.

"Well that's one of the good things about Paris, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." He smiled sheepishly.

I noticed I kept looking at the same girl over and over in his drawings. "You like this girl. You used her several times."

He blushed and began to explain, "Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" he spread his hands over a drawing that showed just her hands."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her."

"No, no, no ,no, no. Just with her hands." He said in his defense. "She was a one legged prostitute. See?"

He showed me another drawing showing her body but missing one leg.

"Oh! Whoa! Uh! Oh!" I shifted in my seat. We both chuckled.

"Ah, she had a good sense of humor, though."

I kept surfing through his drawings, "Well you have a gift, Percy." I turned to see him, "You do. You see people."

"I see you."

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped." He stated. I glared at him.

…o0o…

Dinner was approaching and I was still talking with Percy.

"Well after that I worked in a squid boat in Monterrey. Then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for ten cents apiece."

He had been telling me about his adventures, traveling the world drawing and sketching whenever he pleased. I wish to be like him.

"Why can't I be like you, Percy… just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" I turned to face him. "Say we'll go there sometime to that pier even if we only ever just talk about it."

"No we'll do it. We will drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coaster till we throw up." He told me and I chuckled, "Then we'll ride horses on the beach right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that sidesaddle stuff."

Wait what did he say? "You mean, one leg on each side?"

"Yup…" he popped the "P".

"Can you show me?"

"Sure if you like."

I nodded determined. "Teach me to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man."

"And spit like a man!" We both started chuckling.

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"Nooo…"

His eyes began to widen. "Well, come on, I'll show you. Let's do it."

He began to pull me to the side of the ship so me don't get the fine floor slippery. "Percy, no! Percy, no! Stop Percy! No Percy! Wait Percy! I couldn't possibly, Percy."

We got to the rim on the boat and he said, "Watch closely."

He began to accumulate spit in his throat that sounded gross and leaned back. Then he let out a big blob of spit out on to the ocean. Gross!

"Ew. that's disgusting!"

He smiled cheekily, "Alright your turn."

Being the educated girl I am I did the least he wanted me to do. I just spit a sprinkle.

"That was pitiful! Come on. You really got to hawk it back, you know? Get some leverage to it. Use your arms, arc your neck."

I watched closely and listened to his tips. I myself began to put them in practice. He began to to hawk up again and spit. Admiringly, he threw it pretty far away.

"Whoa did you see the range on that thing?"

I nodded, starting to hawk up to.

Just I was about to spit as well as Percy, my mother, Aphrodite, and some other women were passing by.

"Annabeth, dear? What are you doing?"

Abruptly, I turned, obviously embarrassed that my cheeks turned tomato red. "Mother!" I began to walk forward to them. "May I introduce Percy Jackson?"

Grossed out my mother responded, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Aphrodite gestured to Percy about the spit on his chin. He quickly wiped it off.

I began to explain what Percy had done the night before and they were pretty surprised. But my mother looked at him as though he were a bug that needed to be squashed quickly.

Aphrodite spoke up first, "Well Percy, sounds like you are a good man to have around in a sticky spot."

Just then the dinner horn blew in the distance announcing thirty minutes were left we were escorted to dinner.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" complained Aphrodite.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Shall we go dress, Mother?" I turned to face Percy. "See you at dinner, Jack."

He waved back and I giggled. I headed to my cabin to change.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Everyone had left, but Aphrodite held back to congratulate me on my heroic action.

"Well done, son. But look at me." She told me. I did as she commanded.

"What are you planning to wear?"

I frowned. I had planned to wear the same outfit as I did right now. I gestured my clothes.

She gave me disappointing look, "That is what I thought. Come on."

She grabbed my arm ( she had a strong grip!) and led me to her cabin. On the way she grabbed a steward that walked along by the collar. "Please go get my daughter, Silena. She is around here somewhere."

She then turned to me, "We are going to make you look great, son. You might be my son's size…"

_Uh oh_, I thought. **This** _can not go well!_

* * *

**Well that's it, guys! Till next saturday/sunday!**

**Review plz, they motivate me to write faster and get the creative juices flowing (gross! srry but I have been hanging alot with my friends and some of them are sick-minded and it's rubbed of on me! grr! i get them! The most littlest thing makes them think wrong! ugh!)**

**Remember, next chapter, no Percabeth but very revealing.**

**OH AND LOOK UP THE FANMADE TEASER TRAILER FOR ROMEO AND JULIET (2013 FILM) BY brokendoll7. I just can't stop watching it. It seems so real! but is not! hehe!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews from all chapters:**

**1) BelieveInDream, andi21, Vettikke, ChildOfWisdom, n Soccerlover5959 [Ch.1 - 4] - I will keep updating this story. I love the story of Titanic (except for the sinking) and mixing it with PJO makes it even better! Keep reading and reviewing! :P**

**2) koyuninnjagirl (hope I spelled it right) [Ch.3 - 4} - Idk u tell me when you read it. I promise your question will sorta be answered in the next chapter. Sorta... Keep reading to find out. I want to make as interesting and reader-hooking (sounds weird) as possible! D**

**3)Diddy2018 [Ch.4] - thank you for your compliment and I will keep distance from the movie, but I will like to remind you that I am basing it off the movie. I will cut out some scenes from the movie but I will definitely add my own twist to it. I promised. Thanks for reading & reviewing and keep it up! :P**

**4)Drogonite8271995 [Ch.4] - Hmm... IDK He might die or he might not. Who knows but me right! mwahaha! haha jk. But I'll that to you to find out. You'll be surprised at the end... *Laughs evily for fun. It is fun you know!* Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, keep it up! :)**

**5)Newyorklover12 [Ch.4] (Love your username btw, I love New York even though I've never been there:) - Thank for telling me my story is amazing. I love that my readers love my work that I do with love for you guys :D. Anyways, yes it is like the movie but remember this will have a twist in the next few chapters and I might cut some scenes to not make you guys uncomfortable (and me!) and actually enjoy my story. But the movie is great!**

**6) Note to ChildOfWisdom - I have been reading your stories for quite some time and you are one of the authors I favorited cuz I love your stories. Update soon! ("I Found Her", "Forbidden Love", "My Love For You", "Prison Love", "She's Mine", "Invisible Connections" and "From The Past" are my favorite!)**

**I hope I mentioned everyone who reviewed. And if I didn't please tell me in a review thx! -heart-**

* * *

**Plz click the little review button and review! It would make me update faster, you know! thx!**

**~Beautiwind -heart-**


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets and Painful Memories

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regrets and Painful Memories**

**Captain Smith**

* * *

**Earlier that day... (Chapter 4, takes place meanwhile Percy and Annabeth etc.)**

I walked out of my cabin heading towards the first class dining room. I was going to meet up with Ares Godwin to talk about all the publicity the Titanic is going to bring once we get tot New York. But frankly I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get to New York fast to find my lost children.

Uh oh... **Flashback!**

_My girlfriend had just delivered our two baby twins, a boy and a girl. But they were... what is the word... forbidden. Our parents did not agree with our relationship. They already arranged with other people to marry us._

"_Young man," said the woman who helped us, "Your girlfriend is really delicate. She needs extreme rest. No getting up, unless she needs to use the washroom. Got it?"_

_Her sternness made me worry for my girlfriend. "Yes of course. We came to this place for her and the babies to be safe."_

"_Good." She showed no emotion which surprised me because she had delivered to babies. She opened the door and left._

_Once she was out of sight, I dashed to the next room. My love was on the bed, sweating and panting. She must be exhausted. Thirty four hours of labor is not easy._

"_Edward, it hurts so much!" she told me. It hurt to see her like that. She must have seen my expression and she diminished her emotion of pain. "But I'm going to be fine. Can you check up on the babies?"_

_For your information, Edward is not my real name. We agreed to use different names to make it harder for our parents to find us. My girlfriend didn't like her middle name so she used the name the Sophia or "Sophie" for short._

"_Sure," I responded. I headed over to the cribs that I had learned to make when my uncle was alive. As I approached I saw a pink blanket on my right and a blue blanket on the left both wrapped on little bundles of joy. When I saw them a tear threatened to come out. They were so fragile, so delicate, and so innocent. They deserved to be free. Not in hiding or in fear. They were a blessing from the gods. They were sending us a message that we deserved a good life. "She is like you, my dear, beautiful and sweet, strong enough to overcome anything. And he is like me, willing to live an adventurous life and become a loyal man."_

_My daughter had caramel-honey colored hair and golden-almond eyes that made you think of something sweet, just like Sophie. Her skin was flawless and light and her lips were rosy pink. My son looked more like me, with his Caucasian-like skin and jet black hair with sea green eyes._

_She smiled and something dawned on me, "What are we going to name them?'_

_She had a mischievous look in her eyes, "I knew you hadn't thought of it. But I already have their names picked out."_

_I love how she is always prepared. "Alright."_

"_I want to name her Calypso. It is from Greek origin. It means "hidden" and I hope she could change that. And he, his name will be Perseus because he will have a long lived fate. No one will stand in his way of doing what he wants. He will be brave and loyal, like you my Love."_

…_o0o…_

"_Are you sure we are safe here? Remember we are with two newborns and they need a place to stay." She said to me as I opened the door for her to enter._

"_Yes I am sure, Sophie. This cabin, my uncle gave it to me before he died. I wish I could give you some that would respect you and our children. This is the cabin where he had adventures behind my aunt's back, if you know what I mean. He wanted me to keep it up and that is why he gave it to me. It took me years to convince him that I wasn't like him. I would make the right choices."_

_She smiled at me, "You are very loyal, Edward. You would never betray someone you love."_

_She was carrying Calypso in her arms but somehow managed to peck my lips tenderly. The babies began to squirm in our arms as we touched._

_When we pulled apart, I handed Percy to Sophie—we decided to nickname him that and Calypso as Caley, which may sound different but it worked— and began to put down the bags I had on my shoulders near the couch. Next I went outside to the wagon and unloaded the cribs I somehow managed to bring along._

_I went in the cabin and started to assemble the cribs. Luckily for Sophie there was a bed so she laid them on it and surrounded them with pillows for safety. Thank the Gods I could still see in the faint light there was in the room due to the sun setting. Soon enough I finished and we put the babies in the cribs._

_Exhausted I plopped myself on the bed, my body in the middle of the room. Sophie laid on her stomach and began to play with my hair. "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Of course I do. And just know that I'll always do everything I can to keep you safe. And now our children." I promised her._

_Just then we heard a gun shoot and dangerous bullets escaped. Sophie, as her mother's instinct kicked in, she ran to the cribs and with her body covered Percy and Caley. I quickly opened the bags and began to put everything in. I ran to Sophie and pulled her away from the babies and told her to grab them and run._

_She grabbed Percy and kissed him and did the same to Caley as I lifted her out of her crib. "Come on, Sophie! Run!"_

_We dashed to the wagon and I lifted her to get her on top. Careful with Caley I got on and we rode away._

…_o0o…_

_Days later we were at an inn, and in New York City, you could find one on any street corner. The babies were in between us and we were lying on our bed. We were talking._

"_What if we can't raise our kids, Edward?" Sophie told me as she was twirling Caley's caramel-honey fine hair in her fingers. "Ever since they have been alive they haven't lived in peace. They don't deserve this because they are innocent and you know it."_

"_I know and believe me I am trying to keep you all safe. I know that our parents don't agree with our decision of raising our children but they have to! One way or another."_

"_Alright… but I have been thinking. What if we give Percy and Caley to someone, just for a while? It would only be a few months in what we figure out a plan to keep them safe. I know some people that could help us."_

_I sat up, trying to let it all sink in. Give our children to some stranger? No! I can't! They are mine and I am not going to abandon them, specially now._

_She continued, "I know you are against it but it is our only option. The more we run with them the more they are danger! You know it! My parents won't rest until they find them and yours the same. If we say I lost during my pregnancy them they will give up on trying to hurt them. They will stop persisting in hurting them and they will let us go. I just want them to be safe." Her eyes began to flood with tears. "It's for the best."_

_I wanted to protest but I knew she was right. My parents don't have limits. If they want something they will get it no matter what._

"_You do know the person right?" I asked, trying to confirm everything._

"_Yes."_

"_They will be safe with them right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And we will get them back?"_

"_Yes, Edward. And don't worry they will be with us soon." She assured me._

_I took a sudden interest on Percy's cheeks. They were so soft and pinkish who made me take a decision._

_Tears were surely about to come. "Alright. But they will be with us. We let them down. We are their parents."_

_Sophie smiled and her eyes began to close, signaling me that she was tired. She lay on her pillow and dosed off. I stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. She had curled up with Percy and Caley. The babies had moved together as they were used to, since they born together. They were too perfect to be broken. We need to do this fast. I don't want to lose time with them. They are a piece of me after all._

_Caley began to cry and started to wiggle out of her position. Quickly, I got to where she was and grabbed her before she could wake up. Percy, maybe sensing no warmth beside him he nestled near Sophie. Caley had calmed down in my arms and I guessed she liked my hold._

"_Don't worry, my baby girl. I won't let anything hurt you. Or your brother." I told her brushing my cheek on her forehead. Was it just me or she was smiling. She looked beautiful and innocent. I can't break this! I told myself. They deserve more than being in hiding._

_Tired, I headed to the bed and leaned in to put Caley near Percy. I lay down near them hugging my soon-to-be broken family._

_The next morning, Sophie had everything prepared for the plan. First we had to hide our faces. For that we put on a scarf. Then we had to dress up Percy and Caley. We had to prepare all their things to hand them over to person who was going to take care of them._

"_So, who is this person who is going to help us with our plan?" I asked Sophie as I was changing Percy's diaper cloth._

"_Person? Oh you mean the people who are going to help us?"_

"_Wait what? People? As in more than one?" I asked her, shocked. "We are not going to separate them are we?"_

_She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid, yes. They can't be together, Edward. If they do stay together they will be caught sooner or later. Our parents know we had twins. So they will be looking for twins. It will be easier to separate them. I know it's painful but it has to be done."_

_She answered every question in my mind. And I knew she was right. They would be safer._

"_Alright. Let's get going then." I told her as she grabbed the baby bag and Caley. I grabbed Percy and our luggage._

_We walked for what seemed like hours around the city but we got to our destination. The place where we would drop off Caley. He was a man that along with his wife traveled a lot to an island. This would keep Caley safe. We agreed that he would come back in two months._

_His name was Atlas, "Alright then. My wife will care for your beautiful daughter."_

_I sighed and turned to Caley. "Don't worry my little girl. I love you and I won't let you down."_

_I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was sleeping but she still managed to smile._

_Sophie began to tear up, "I love you, Calypso. We will see each other very soon. Don't you worry."_

_She handed Caley to Atlas' wife. "Take care of her, please."_

_Atlas' wife nodded in sympathy._

_Trying to stop the sadness we quickly went out of the house and headed to our second destination. The place where Percy will stay. She was an old lady who was very nice and responsible. She was perfect for Percy._

"_Hello," she said as she opened the door for us to come in her humble house, "Please come in."_

_We went in. She was very poor but the managed to feed herself. I was in doubt in leaving Percy with her because she seemed a bit unstable economically. I don't care about money but I do care for my son._

"_This must be Percy." She said as she took a look at Percy. She smiled._

_Just then he opened his eyes, his sea-green eyes. Was it just me or did his eyes just change to a shade of sky blue._

_I noticed that they both have that effect on their eyes. Percy's eyes were sea green when he was born but when he was under different light they changed to a sky blue shade and sometimes to hazel-brown. (Like Sophie's eye color) Calypso's eyes were golden almond brown that somehow changed to sea green and sky blue. That is the one thing that was the same about them; they had our same eye colors and a shade of sky blue._

_The woman, whose name was Alice, gasped at the sight of his eyes. "He is beautiful."_

_Sophie and I smiled. He was perfect._

_Sophie cradled Percy in her arms. "So we just need you to care for him until we find a stable place for them."_

_Alice smiled and held her arms for Percy. "Let's make this easy for you. Give me him and you leave. Trust me, I have taken care for children for a long time and it is always hard for the parents than the child."_

_Sophie handed Percy to her. She knew she was right. We stood up from the couch we were sitting at and headed towards the door. Alice followed._

_Sophie leaned towards Percy and kissed him on his forehead, "It is for the best, my boy."_

_Then I leaned towards Percy and said, "Always remember we love you, Perseus. I won't let you down"_

_Alice said to us, "He will be in good hands. Don't worry, Sir Edward and Miss Sophie. He will be alright with me."_

_"Alright…" I said. Sophie began to sob and I pulled her out of the house. I turned to see Percy one last time but Alice had already closed the door. I sighed._

"_How could we do this?" She told me, "I missed them already."_

_I nodded in agreement._

_The weeks after that we kept searching for a place to live. Our parents had given up like we thought and let us free, surprisingly. Finally we found a place to stay for good. We were ready to get our children back._

_But Atlas had already left to his island and he wasn't going to come back according to the people in the village. And he took Calypso with him along with his wife! They were gone. We searched. They were gone. And we searched. And they were gone. Calypso was gone. My little baby girl was gone._

_With hope we went with Alice but turned out she had left as well. Just like Atlas, she wasn't going to came back! Thing is we didn't know where she was and no one knew. At least with Calypso I knew she was on an island. But my little boy, where? They were gone. We searched. They were gone. And we searched. And they were gone. Percy was gone. My little boy was gone, too._

_Why? I don't know but Sophie was devastated that she entered into deep sadness and had a longing desire to find them no matter what. And so did I._

_Years passed and nothing happened. We lost them forever. During these sixteen years, Sophie didn't want to have other children and during that time my brother and his wife had just passed away. He left us his two children, Jason and Reyna. We love them but they will never replace my children._

**_End of Flashback_**

How big is this ship? I had a full flashback and I am not even half way to where I am supposed to be.

Just as I was recovering from that painful flashback Reyna, my niece/daughter bumped into me.

"Sorry Daddy!" she called me Daddy even though she knew I wasn't her real father. She must have been running because she was panting.

"What is the rush, my dear?" I smiled down at her.

"One _thing_, Jason…" she told me laughing. "I stole his journal/diary."

I tilted my head, "Why?" I asked and I knew it was not going to be pleasant.

"He told this _boy_ that is only my friend that _I like him_." She used air quotes around those words and I raised an eyebrow, "So this payback for telling a lie and playing with me."

Then I heard a yell, "REYNA!"

Jason.

"Hide me, Daddy." Reyna went behind me as if I was good enough to hide her.

"Dad, do you by any chance know where Reyna is?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He stood with one finger one his chin.

Then just like that he pulled Reyna from behind me and said to her, "Could you be anymore obvious, Little Bunny."

Little Bunny is what Jason calls her since he was six years old and Reyna five and a half. They were playing in the back yard during winter and suddenly a small white bunny appeared out of nowhere and she started to chase it. Eventually she caught it and named it Snowball. Jason saw how Reyna cared for Snowball and that she was turning into a little bunny herself.

She laughed at him. "There is some valuable stuff in here." She said holding up the journal. "Maryanne is a nice girl but so out of your league, Sparky."

Reyna called him Sparky because when they were young he used to be the only one who was fascinated by lightning when it struck on rainy days. Once our house got electrocute by a lightning bolt that his hair flew up from all the static and whenever you touched him you would feel a spark.

It surprised me how much they seemed mine. How much they looked like Percy and Calypso. I know that if they were raised together they would be having sibling fights as well. It hurt to realize that. They would have been raised together if it wasn't for me. I should have said no when I had the chance.

Jason realized what she said, "Oh like if Andrew is even better."

"He is!" then her eyes darted to me just to see me laughing at them. "What?"

"Yeah, what is so funny, Dad?" said Jason, looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Look I have to go. We will have to talk about this later, alright."

"But…" they said in unison.

"Goodbye." I waved as I continued to walk to where I am supposed to meet up with Ares.

"Hello, Captain." said the doorman as he did his job.

I smiled at him, "Hello. Do you by any chance know where Ares Godwin is?"

He nodded and pointed to a man in a suit admiring he detail of the rugged floor.

"Thank you."

I headed to where Ares was and sat down on a chair. "Sorry I am late. I had a problem with my children."

"Ah your little brats of nephew and niece, yes. They bumped into me last night. What are they, five years old?"

I cleared my throat at the comment. "Sorry about that. But I am here what do you want to discuss."

"The arrival." He said simply taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh, that." I dreaded of him telling me that. All time he has been telling me to hurry on the arrival time. He thinks that if we hurry we will make headlines.

"I was thinking, EJ, that we double to speed of the Titanic's original speed and we get there early. We would be famous."

I am fed up with this jibber-jabber. He has a knee and a fist. I can't say 'no' or he'll kick my ass.

"Alright. But I can't. I am risking 2,223 souls here. I can't. Understand?" I said to him.

He got deadly serious, "Your decision, EJ. You could be famous or known as the slowest captain there is. Your choice."

I sighed. "Fine. I will." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to process what he has influenced me into.

"Good boy, EJ. No work at all, it took me." He took another sip of wine.

I just hope this is all worth doing. Once I get to New York, I am going to Find my children if that is the last I do.

* * *

**Jason Grace-Hartley**

* * *

The nerve of Reyna, stealing my journal like that. Ugh!

After I got my journal back from Little Bunny I went to my mother/aunt.

"Mom, I don't get why we are moving to New York for good." I asked. Mom and Dad have been planning to move to New York for ages now.

Mom's eyes looked distant. "We left something there. Something very important we need to find fast."

"Okay… Are you okay, Mom?" I worried for her sometimes because she is often sad. Very hard to make her even smile.

"No…" she told me, letting her head plop down, her caramel colored hair go along with her.

"May I help you in something?"

"I need a hug, Jay." She called me Jay for short. I leaned in and hugged her. She began to cry and started to create circles on her back.

She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes with those almond brown eyes. "May I tell you a secret?"

"Yes of course."

She smiled and just then Reyna came in, "Good you are here too. Both of you come and sit here in front of me." She patted the chair in front of us. We sat.

"I need your complete discretion. This is very delicate."

We both nodded in agreement and she continued.

"I had two children sixteen years ago with your dad. I was seventeen back then and was engaged to someone else. And because of that your dad and I had a secret relationship but that led to danger for them. We lost them."

She paused trying to breathe in energy to keep on going. "They were twins, a boy and a girl. Perseus and Calypso. Born on a moonless night in August. We gave them to two different families to keep them safe from our parents. But when we tried to retrieve them, these people stole them and fled. We are hoping to find them in New York for there was where I had them. I heard that Calypso might be on an island called Ogygia near Long Island Sound. But I know nothing of my dear Percy. That poor old woman didn't leave a clue."

She paused once more trying to keep it together. I don't understand why she is telling us this. But she read my mind.

"I am telling you this so that you can understand why it is so urgent for us to get to New York. We need to find them. They are my children." Her pretty eyes were flooding with tears and I wanted to consulate her but didn't find out how.

Finally she stood up and said, "I will go for a walk now."

And with that she left the room leaving a scent of rose petal and her sadness behind.

"What just happened, Sparky?" Reyna questioned.

"Mom wanted us to know that she did in fact have children. And she is trying to find them because she did something stupid before. You know what I am going on a walk to. Fresh air is good."

I began to walk, heading to the door, probably leaving Little Bunny hanging.

…o0o…

As I was walking I was trying to breathe in what Mom had told us. She had kids. Lost kids. Then I had a sudden desire to help them. I felt their urge. They don't know where their children are right now.

Then strangely enough I saw a guy about my age in plaid clothing walking with Annabeth Chase-Norwood, daughter of Lady Athena, who looked like my dad. Same hair, same eyes, same features, and same laugh.

I heard Annabeth say to him, "Well, Percy, I want to thank you for what you did. Not only for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"Your welcome." He replied.

Wait a minute. Did she say Percy? Whoa. What if this is my lost cousin. My Mom did say that the woman who had him was poor and he looked poor for sure. Besides his voice is just like my Dad's.

Annabeth continued to talk to him and he didn't even notice I was staring at him. Knowing that this must be a coincidence I turned around and began to walk. As I walked I stared at the wooden floor planks, not noticing where I was going.

_My brain is still thinking of Mom's event. Don't worry._ I told myself.

Just then I felt that I bumped someone and they fell on the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, idiot!" she complained. "My ankle!"

Noticing what just happened I leaned towards the person and offered my hand. "Sorry. It was my fault."

"You bet it was." She smacked my hand away, "I think I can manage."

She tried getting up but her ankle forbade her to do so.

"Here let me." I walked to the other side of her and lifted her by her shoulders/armpits.

"I said I could manage!" she yelled at me and hit my chest hard.

"Ow!" I said calmly even though it hurt. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Yes get out of my sight!" she began to limp away but her ankle wobbled and she fell. I caught her in time, just as her head was about to hit the ground.

In tension, she grabbed my shirt to hold on to me. "Are you alright?"

I think that she calmed down because she stopped yelling. "Yes thank you."

"Rough morning?"

She smiled, "Yes. Sorry for being snobby. You have only been nice to me and I have been mean to you."

She was cute. Her hair long but in choppy layers with little braids at the side. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. I couldn't determine what color they were. Her skin color was fair with very natural looking make up or did she even have make up on? Wow!

I noticed that were looking at each other and she seemed to do the same. She cleared her throat as if telling me to let her go. Strangely, I didn't want to.

Then I realized who she was. Annabeth's cousin, Piper McLean-Norwood, daughter of actor Tristan McLean.

"You are Piper McLean-Norwood, right?"

She sighed, "The one and only."

"Well I'm sorry I tripped you." I said. She smiled and started to walk away but seemed to remember her ankle. "Ow!" she limped.

"Here let me again." I put one of my hands on her back and the other under her knees and lifted her, bridal style. She put her arms on my shoulders. I took her to the nearest deck chair and set her down.

Once her ankle was on the deck chair she told me, "Thank you."

"No problem. Do you need something? Want me to get someone?"

"No, but I do want you to tell me your name."

"Jason Grace-Hartley."

"Oh you are the captain's nephew right?"

"Yeah."

"Well nice meeting you. I hope I get to see around. You could come in handy.' She grinned. "I bet you have somewhere to be."

I shrugged, "Not really. But my sister might be looking for me."

"Yeah she is." said a voice from behind me. Reyna.

I close my eyes. "What is it now, Little Bunny?"

"What did you do to this pretty girl, Jason?" she interrogated me.

"Nothing and aren't you supposed to be with Mom?"

"No…" she said slowly, "Um can I borrow him for a moment? I'm sure you won't miss him at all."

And will that she pulled out of my seat and hauled me to the railing. "Okay so I was walking here looking for when I saw this guy that looks like Daddy. See?" she pointed to the guy I saw earlier.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing too. They even talk the same." I told her.

"You talked to him?"

"No but I over heard him talk and the sound the same. Besides his name is also Percy, like our lost cousin."

"Eavesdropper!"

"No!" I said in denial.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But he is the Percy we are looking for. Come on, lets go tell Mom and Dad we found him! Say goodbye to your Juliet and lets go!"

"What? She is not my Juliet! I just met her!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards Piper. "I have to go. See you around. Hope your ankle feels better soon."

She nodded. "Bye, Jason."

I ran to Reyna and together we dashed to find Mom and Dad.

On the way she mimicked Piper. "_Bye, Jason_. She totally likes you."

"Shut up Reyna. She does not. We barely met."

"The more the reason. Love at first sight. Cheesy."

"Well I am handsome." I played with her.

"Conceded!" and with that she dashed in front of me.

"Hey! Wait up!"

_I hope my parents believe us_. I think to myself.

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**

**Sapphire-Zebra****: I love Titanic, too! Oh and FYI I love your stories. (Saving a Star, my fav.) Thx for reading! Keep reviewing and reading, pweez! :D**

**XxOmniscient****: Thank you, I do try to keep my stories original as well as the concept. Thx for reading! Keep reviewing and reading, pweez! ;)**

**Mai Ascot: Your comment made my day when I read it. Thank you! I do try to be a moderate updater and not let my wonderful readers down. I love you too, for reading and loving my story. Thx for reading! Keep reviewing and reading, pweez! ;P**

* * *

**Well that is it for this chappie and I will go to bed! It is 1: 41 am and I am tired. Nite nite!**

**Bye see ya later. (or during the week) :)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Snake Pit

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**Atlantis - PiperElizabethMcLean**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Snake Pit (a.k.a First Class Dinner)**

**Silena Beauregard-Holbrook**

* * *

Don't judge me but I have a good explanation for avoiding and hiding from my mother. She is forcing me to marry the son of her best friend, Nemesis. Ethan Nakamura-Ackerman is his name. And don't get me wrong, he is nice and kind to me but he is not my type. He has an eye patch, maybe to give him a more bad-boy angle. Honestly, it makes him seem more sinister.

Besides I am a woman of fashion, and he... well lets just say black is very depressing. Although his one eye, that is not covered, is a beautiful shade of brown, it does make me reconsider his marriage proposal. But that is it.

After Lunch, I went to the lower deck not noticing where I was going. I wasn't paying attention at all because of the uncomfortable exchange I had with Ethan.

He proposed to me and I kind of... ran away. I ran and ran and ran. Don't judge me, okay. I'll explain later.

When I stopped running, I noticed a sign that read "Boiler Room." I was in front of the boiler room? When did that happen? Breathing in, I barged in, instantly feeling the heat of the room hit my face. I entered, ignoring a man that told me to get out. I ran, once again.

I bumped into many people but I ignored them. I ran and ran.

Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grab my forearms and I quickly let my head fall down to hide my face. "What's wrong, Miss? Why are you crying?"

I lifted my head and felt the heat once more, but this time with the sensation of my tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly let my head fall again. "Just leave me alone. Please. And where can I find a place to hide?"

With the index fingers and thumbs of his hand he lifted my chin, making me look at him. I recognized him... he was waiter from the dining room with whom I fell on the floor.

"It's you..." he said in obvious amazement, "I thought I'd never see you again, Miss?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course." He wiped a stricken tear from my face. "I've been wondering who you were."

He smiled at me and that made me think that he was sweet. I told him my name, "Silena."

"Well Silena, it will be a pleasure to help you hide from what ever is hurting you. Follow me." He wiped his hand on his shirt from all the grease and ash he had and held it out for me. I took it without hesitation which surprised me. Normally I would have been grossed out.

He pulled me to the other side and on the way he said to his friend, "Ey, Tyson, be back in a flash."

"Ok," his friend said. He had a childish voice. Maybe it was me. I didn't see him very well with the firelight in here.

The guy led me to the back where the intense heat had minimized. There was a bench where he offered me to sit but refused. Instead I put my back to the wall and slid on the floor and fell on my butt. I had my knees up to my chest and burrowed my head into them.

"Okay then. Oh by the way my name is Beckendorf." He told me. I lifted my head to see him smiling at me and I stared at him. I was observing him, actually. He was African American as far as I am concerned. He was muscular and had broad shoulders. His facial features were cute and simple. His eyes were hazel-almond and his lips were the right shade of pink. He was wearing a plaid shirt with black suspenders attached to beige coloured pants. His black shoes were scorched from the fire.

I smiled at him and got up to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I am wasting your time again. But I do have a question. What were you doing in the dinning room the other day?" I looked into his hazel-almond eyes with my sky blue ones.

He blushed, "I kind of sneaked in to get something to eat. I skipped breakfast and no one was in the kitchen."

"Sneaky, and you dressed up as a waiter." a smile crept up my lips.

Suddenly were interrupted by another worker. "Charles, someone is looking for the little lady." The guy titled his towards me.

A sudden feeling of aguish filled me up. I fought the urge to run and asked, "Who?"

"A steward sent by your mother. She wants you to help her dress up some guy."

Relief shivered through me along with some confusion.

"Oh," I looked at Beckendorf, "I have to go. Charlie."

His eyes widened and I realized maybe he didn't like his name and I quickly said, "May I call you that?"

If his eyes could widen more, I think they did. "Sure."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for helping me. Goodbye."

I didn't wait for an answer. I turned and ran because if I took longer my mother would start yelling for me. I don't need to pass through that again. (Long Story.)

Finally I got to my mother's room and was startled by what I saw: my mother's rear end and a cute boy sitting on the couch at the foot of the bed.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Aphrodite Beauregard-Holbrook was in her closet digging for something.

I don't know what she was looking for but she was giving me a full view of her rear end that I could live without, thank you very much. Her daughter, Silena, had barely come in the room and gasped.

"Mother! Please get up and stop putting this guy in a tight spot here!" Silena squeaked, "I just came in and your butt is the first thing I saw!"

Aphrodite threw a few pieces of clothing over her head and it all fell on me. "Why were you looking there, Sweetie." She threw a few more garments at me.

Silena was about to say something but I interrupted her. "Um... excuse me?" She looked at me, "What am I doing here?"

She smiled, and I had to admit she did look beautiful, model beautiful. Not my type, don't get me wrong.

"We are going to make you look more handsome than you are! I think, right Mother? You are cute, what is your name and how old are you?" She squished my cheeks between her thumbs and index fingers.

When she let go my cheeks they felt numb but I managed to say, "Percy and I'm sixteen." When I said that, Aphrodite hit me in the head with a corset. I almost screamed as I shooed it away from my head.

"No wonder." She turned to her mother, "What are we going dress him with?"

Aphrodite finally stood up and said, "Somehow I got this in my luggage and thought I wouldn't need it but I stand corrected."

She held an outfit for a guy like me. It was a suit with dress pants, tie, and a white shirt. She smiled and threw at me.

"Put it on!" she yelled at me. These women are crazy if you haven't noticed.

I didn't move and they seemed to understand what I wanted.

Silena spoke up, "Oh I see. Little Percy wants privacy. Alright." She got her mother's hand and pulled her out of the room. She shut the door very hard that almost made me stumble over my feet.

Somehow—it took me a while—I managed to put the thing on.

Then the Crazy Duo came in again and examined me to see what was missing. They began to tuck in my shirt, fix my tie, button a missing button, etc.

"I knew that you and my son, Mitchell, are about the same size!" said Aphrodite.

"Pretty close." I said.

Silena smiled in agreement and forcefully sat me down on a chair and began playing with my hair.

"You shine like a new penny." Aphrodite laughed.

Soon they were done with me and they tossed me out because they were going to get ready. Thank Gods!

As I walked away I heard them talking and suddenly Aphrodte yelled, "What?"

I began to head to Dinner and tried not to think about all this crazy whoop-dee-do.

...o0o...

"Good evening, Sir." said the doorman. He tilted his head as a salute and opened the door for me.

Oh, yeah I can pull this off. Maybe the rich ones will think that I am the son of some rich man. Eh!

"Evening." I replied formally. I passed through and walked around the C-shaped open hallway that curved to the Grand Staircase. I was listening the Orchestra play some song that sounded familiar... "On The Beautiful Blue Danube"? I don't know...

As I walked through I observed the fine detailing. (I don't do that, but it was breathtaking.) On the ceiling, the roof was made out of white-stained glass. People were sticking around, chatting and laughing to their silly comments that to me don't make sense. Near the staircase there was a clock that ticked when you stood near it.

I almost passed out when I saw how big the Grand Staircase was. It looked even bigger as people walked on it. It looked as if it was made out of really expensive wood.

I mentally hit myself. _Of course it's made out expensive wood. If not then it wouldn't be the '_most luxurious ship in the world'_ or the _'ship of dreams'_ now would it?_

I was telling this to myself when I saw a man greeting a woman and escorted her to their seat. I started to copy their movements. I needed to know what to do. I don't have fit in but I might as well.

A man put his hand behind his back and the other took the lady's hand and kissed it.

I copied.

A man greeted another by firmly shaking his hand.

I copied.

A man passed by and greeted me by nodding his head once toward me.

I repeated the same action and he looked satisfied.

Then I realized where I was and what I was doing. I looked toward the Grand Staircase and saw Luke escorting Annabeth's mother, Lady Athena. He looked at me but didn't realize who I was so he did nothing but nod his head.

He looked to his side and noticed a woman passing by and almost ran to her.

"Ooo, the countess." I heard him say. "What a pleasure to see you, My Dear."

"Oh good evening, Luke." She said.

I started to repeat the motion he was doing. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around.

I almost entered in shock as I was beholding what was in front of me. She was beautiful in her evening gown with her hair up in a do. Her eyes, her gray eyes were the thing the captivated me the most. They complimented her well as she smiled. It was Annabeth.

"Hello Percy." She told me. "Are you ready to join the parade?"

I laughed and took her hand and kissed it. Then I held out my elbow and she slid her arm through.

I leaned in, close to her ear and said, "I've always wanted to do that."

She giggled but quickly reduced it to a smile as we approached to Luke and her mother. She tapped Luke's shoulder and he turned around.

"Love, Mr. Jackson will escort me tonight. Surely you remember him?" She said.

He, for the first time, seemed to realize it was me. "Jackson? Is that you?" he turned to Lady Athena, "Can you believe it?" he turned to me, "Extraordinary! Well it's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

He chuckled but I kept a straight face and said, "Almost."

"Extraordinary." He said in amazement.

He turned and kept walking. We began to walk to the dining room. Annabeth kept showing me who everyone was in the room.

She pointed a man who seemed to be in his late forties with a girl about eighteen with a greenish gown and brunette hair that went to her mid-back. "That is John Jacob Astor IV, the richest man on the ship, with his little wifey Madeleine. She is about my age and is already married and five months old pregnant. See how she is trying to hide it? Quite the scandal."

I scoffed. The girl had a small bump on her stomach that anyone could see even if she tried to hide it.

"That woman over there, talking to the Captain, is the Countess of Rothes." She told me as I nodded and I remembered she was the woman who was talking to Luke at the Grand Staircase. I looked at the Captain and I felt a strange feeling inside me. I ignored it. Maybe it was embarrassment from the running into him the other day.

She pointed at another person, "And that is Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." She twirled her fingers at them as a hello.

"And over there, the people talking to Mother and Luke are Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff-Gordon." She scoffs and continues, "She designs naughty lingerie among her many talents. Very popular with the royals."

She was talking about the man who told Luke last night of giving me a reward. He stood with a smile planted on his face and a hand on his wife's waist. They both looked a tad old.

Just then I felt a tug on my arm. It was Silena and her mother. "Care to escort a couple of lovely ladies to dinner?" she said.

"Certainly." I said as they somehow managed to grab my elbow. Just to say Silena ended behind us. I chuckled.

Aphrodite leaned in to us and said, "There ain't anything to it. Just remember: they love money. Pretend you own a gold mine and you are in the club!"

I chuckled.

Aphrodite looked at John Jacob Astor and yelled, "Hey Astor!"

She pulled us to him, mostly dragging us.

"Well, hello Aphrodite." He gave a dazzling smile. "Nice to see you."

"J.J, Madeleine. I'd like you to meet Percy Jackson." said Annabeth.

Madeleine held out her hand for me, "How do you do?"

I responded, "Pleasure."

"Hello, Percy, are you from the Boston Jacksons?" J.J asked me.

It took me back. "Ah, no actually, New York Jacksons."

"Oh yes. Yes." He said slowly maybe not really falling for my disguise.

"Shall we head to dinner?" said Annabeth.

We all agreed and began to walk. Somewhere along the way I lost Aphrodite and Silena.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous. I didn't know who talk to, walk to, eat with, or even blink with these people. Thank god I never faltered when I did something.

Finally after ages of walking around, we sat down. I pulled a chair for Annabeth and she sat. Her curly princess hair bounced as she sat. "Thank you, Percy."

Then the countess came to say hello. "Why you must be the hero that saved Annabeth right?"

"Er, yes, ma'am." I tried not contradict her or anyone in that matter.

She held out her hand for me to kiss it. What is it with these people?

I kissed it and said, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and went to take her seat. Soon the others did the same.

Once we were all seated Annabeth's mother spoke, "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Jackson. I hear they're very good on this ship."

Annabeth flinched and glared at her mother. She apologetically looked at me and with my eyes I told her it was okay. I was used to it.

"The best I've seem, ma'am. Hardly any rats." I threw back at Lady Athena.

Everyone laughed and chuckled. The captain had join us and sat in front of me. To my right was Aphrodite, followed by Silena, Apollo Solace-Fletcher, then Annabeth, Luke, Lady Athena, Annabeth's cousin Piper, Sir Cosmo with his wife, then Captain Smith and his wife and kids, Ares Godwin and then the Countess to my left. Waiters kept pouring champagne in our glasses.

Then Luke spoke, "Mr. Jackson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

I was going to answer that when Annabeth intersected, "It turns out that Mr. Jackson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

I blushed but Luke killed it. "Annie and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art."Annabeth flinched again at his nickname for her but he didn't notice. "Not to impugn your work, sir."

I acted like a little kid and waved my hands to say 'no'. Truth was it hurt that he insulted my work without even seeing it. Wait... never mind.

The waiters began to serve us our dinner. I looked at my plate and saw that everything was neatly place. I didn't want to ruin it. But Annabeth didn't agree with me. She cleared her throat and signaled me to put the napkin cloth on my lap. I did as she told me.

The people around me began to have their own conversations. Luke began to talk to Sir Cosmo and Apollo began to talk to Ares about the ship. Meanwhile Aphrodite tried to teach what everything was for.

"Are these all for me?" I asked her.

"Just work from the outside inward and you're on your way." She told me and I nodded. I just get dizzy by looking at the shiny silverware. I began to pay attention at the main conversation that was going on: the ship.

Ares said, "I helped but she belongs to Apollo here."

Apollo blushed.

Annabeth leaned in to him but I could hear what she said to him. "Your ship is a wonder, truly."

"Thank you, Annabeth." He whispered and smiled at her.

A waiter startled me as he served me some brown icky stuff on my plate then he asked me, "And how do you take your caviar, Sir?"

"Ah, no caviar for me, thanks. Never really liked it." I said and he nodded while he turned to the countess.

Everyone chuckled at me and Annabeth smiled at me, putting her head down trying to hide it.

Lady Athena chose this moment to shoot me again, "And where, exactly, do you live, Mr. Jackson?"

I answered honestly, "Well, right now, my address is the R.M.S _Titanic_. After that, I'm on the Gods' good humor."

"And how is it you have means to travel?" she asked, not giving up.

"I work my way from place to place— you know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand." I looked over at Annabeth just to see her take a sip of her champagne. She smiled softly at me.

Sir Cosmo said, "All life is a game."

Luke shook his head, "A real man makes his own luck. Right, Jackson?"

"Yeah..." I was too busy looking at Annabeth put her perfect lips on the rim of her glass to take another sip to listen.

Lady Athena continued her mission. "And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

Aphrodite immediately dropped her fork to give Lady Athena a heart-poking glare, but she didn't notice.

I tried to not feel offended by this. She basically called me a rat. Non-important and worthless. Invisible. True, but not to be told.

"Well yes, Ma'am, I do." I shot back, "I mean, got everything I need right here with me. Got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up not knowing what's going to happen. Who I'm gonna meet..."

I took a bite out of my bread and noticed everyone was looking at me. I continued. "Just the other night, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am, having dinner on the grandest ship in the world drinking champagne with you fine people."

Some laughed while I held up my glass for the waiter to pour more champagne in it. "I'll take more of that."

I continued again, "I figure life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you."

I noticed Luke didn't have a lighter for his cigarette so I threw him mine. "Here you go, Luke."

He caught and I smiled, "To make each day count."

Under the table, Aphrodite squeezed my knee and said, "Well said, Percy."

Everyone else agreed. Annabeth raised her glass and said, "To make it count."

Everyone, including me, raised their glasses and said, "To make it count!"

...o0o...

"My dear husband didn't know I hid the money on the stove!" Aphrodite laughed, using her hands to clap along.

Everyone joined her. She was telling rich people jokes. Figures, right?

"So he comes home drunk as a pig celebrating and he lights a fire." She said and everyone laughed once more.

I have been very uncomfortable during all dinner. The captain and his kids have been talking to each other secretly while looking at me. The boy kept staring at me. The girl smiled as if nothing is wrong. From time to time the boy glances at Piper. Flirty, I guess. The captain kept giving me a look of resentment and hurt. Did I do something wrong?

Somehow Annabeth managed to lean in and whisper to me without the others hearing, "Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room."

I nodded in understanding.

The men started to get up. Sir Cosmo grabbed me by my shoulder. "Care to join us?"

"Sorry but I can't. I better get going to my own circus." I told him, rubbing my shoulder.

He grunted.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being 'Masters of the Universe!'" said Annabeth, sarcastically.

Above me, Ares Godwin said in a loud clear voice, "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company."

Luke whispered something to Annabeth and she gave him a dismissive motion and he nodded.

In secret, as I watched Annabeth and Luke, I handed Aphrodite a pen and piece of paper so she can write something for me. When she did it, she gave me the note and I proceeded towards Annabeth. Luke had already joined the men and was heading to their hangout. But before I could contact Annabeth, Luke said, "Jackson, make it count!"

And with that he threw me my lighter. I nodded and continued to do what I was going to do.

"Well Annabeth. It has been a pleasure to have dinner tonight with you." I said.

She raised and eyebrow but let it pass for she knew her mother was watching. "Percy, must you go?'

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves."

She smiled and held out her hand. Perfect!

I had the note between my fingers so she could get it. I kissed her hand and said, "Good night, Annabeth."

I made sure she had the note and turned to head to the door. On the way I turned to see if she was reading it.

I hope she does what is says.

_Annabeth,_

_Make it count! _

_Meet me at the clock._

_-Percy_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chappie! I do understand it is not my best but its meaningful. :)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan**** - Thx 4 reviewing! Anyways I love that you love my story. I will keep up this story fro all those who love my story. Thx for reading :)**

**Sapphire-Zebra**** - Thx for saying that. I really put thought in my characters. You will still be surpirsed by all the new surprises I have up my sleeve. keep posted. that for reading! ;D**

* * *

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


	7. Chapter 7: A Real Party, Painful Events

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**The Olympian Prince - The girl you never knew**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Real Party, Painful Events**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

Percy gave me a note and it said:

_Annabeth,  
Make it count!  
Meet me at the clock.  
-Percy_

He was walking through the tables when I looked up from his note. He turned to see me and winked his mischievous smile lighting up his eyes. I quickly crumbled up the note and I looked up to see if anyone had seen me. Fortunately everyone was busy talking to the men leaving that they didn't notice.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite was somehow part of this and with her eyes she told me to go.

I nodded and stood up and walked to my mother, "Mother, I shall go to my cabin."

Skeptically, my mother looked at me but nodded, "Alright. Go straight to your room and proceed to bed."

"Yes Mother." I said, muttering to myself.

I walked towards the Grand Staircase and saw the clock, a beautifully designed, hand carved, wooden clock. Percy was looking at it while tapping his foot on the floor. I began to climb the stairs and when I was two or three steps to him he turned around.

"Are you ready to go to a real party?" he told me mischievously.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"My friends are having the times of their lives downstairs and here we are laughing sophistically and drinking champagne with our pinkies up. Please! Come on!" he grabbed my hand but I stayed put. "What?"

"Are we going to your dinner now? To get even or what?" I asked to make sure.

"No, but come on. This isn't fun. I'll show how to live life. Be free. You need that, Annie!" he suddenly stopped and seemed to realize what he called me. "Sorry, Annabeth."

I raised an eyebrow and finished climbing the stairs and began to walk passed him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called after.

"I really don't get you! First you tell me to go with you then you don't know where I am going! Men are really dense!" I said as I stopped in front of him.

He laughed and we continued to walk to the third class dinner.

…o0o…

Percy had led me to the third class dinner room and let me tell you one thing. The only word that could describe this is 'crazy'! The room was so full of life and so vivid you could only smile at everyone around you. The music was playing and the people were dancing.

Percy held my hand like Jane did when I was little as he led me to where his friends were. When we got there I noticed there was great bunch of people. There was the guy that signaled Percy I had arrived when I had to talk to him. I saw another guy I recognized from the time Percy got slapped. I saw the little girl that held on to Percy's hand. She didn't look to happy I was holding his hand now so I let go. She had fierce look. Percy looked at me sadly when I let go so suddenly. Then he noticed the little girl and chuckled.

He walked over to the little girl and said, "When I introduce her to my friends I'll dance with you, alright Mattie?" He pointed to me and then looked at her.

She showed him her smile and I giggled. She had two front teeth missing. He walked to me again and took my hand. Mattie frowned again. We walked to the group.

"Hey guys. I promised I'd be back. I brought Annabeth here. She'll join us for the night." He told them.

A guy with shaggy hair and olive skin stood up and offered me his hand, "Nico."

A guy with wild hair and a goatee said to me, "Grover."

Others introduced themselves and said 'Hi'.

A girl stood up and she looked upset. "What is she doing here Percy? Isn't she one of _those_ people?"

I was thrown back but I didn't do anything.

The girl walked up to us and hit Percy and my hands to break us apart. "Don't hold her hand, Percy! She doesn't deserve your hold."

Percy looked annoyed with her. He rubbed his hand as he talked. "Rachel, please. I invited her. Be nice, for the Gods' Sake!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me as she took her seat. I felt uncomfortable but I couldn't blame her for overprotecting Percy. He was good looking and his sea-green eyes made any girl fall for him in plain sight. His personality made him stand out the most. He was brave, loyal and gentle. It is obvious she had a crush on him. Maybe I had one on him. Wait what? I didn't say that okay!

Mattie tugged on Percy's hand. "Prince Charming, you already introduced her. Can we dance now?"

Did she call him 'Prince Charming'? Cute!

Percy blushed, "Of course." He turned to me, "You could sit down if you want?"

I nodded and took a seat next to Nico. He seemed Italian. He smiled at me.

Percy and Mattie started to dance to the vivid music while some guy talked to me. He spoke in a language I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." I told him.

He grunted and put his head down. A guy, a few tables away from us, was so drunk he fell out of his chair. I laughed.

I took a sip of my own drink and watched as Percy and Mattie finished dancing to the song. They stopped when the song stopped and Percy let go of Mattie's hands. He turned to me and held out his hand.

I sat there dumbfounded, "What?"

"Let's dance." he told me simply.

"No thanks, Percy." I replied, not really up for dancing.

He is really stubborn because he didn't take a 'no' for an answer. He took my hand from my lap and pulled me out of my seat.

"No, Percy! Wait!" he pulled me close to him but restrained a bit.

"Oh no. You'll have to get a bit closer." He put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him, our stomachs rubbing against each other. We were so close I didn't know where to put my face so our noses didn't touch.

Mattie was pouting now and Percy seemed to notice. "Don't worry, Mattie. You are still my best girl."

She smiled in satisfaction and ran to her mother. Percy kept his hold on my waist. I knew we shouldn't be so close but I let it slide. Another song started, Percy took the lead.

But before we started I stayed put. "I can't do this, Percy. I don't know the steps."

"I don't know either. Just follow the beat." He smiled at me as we danced around the stage. We skipped and jumped and turned. I swear the caviar I ate was going to come up in any moment now.

I let out a few squeaks and yelps but aside from that I was doing it. But then Percy had the brilliant idea to go up on the stage. He got on first then he pulled me up. We stood center stage and he began to do some moves with his feet. He silently betted that I couldn't do this myself. I will prove him wrong. I took off my heels and threw them at a woman and she caught them. I lifted up my skirt and began to repeat his moves. He looked at me in amazement but it subsided quickly. He did other moves and I repeated. He did others and I repeated. He is no match to me.

He gave up and pulled me close. We began to move together and dance to the music. Soon others came up on stage and danced.

We got tired and we got off of the stage. People off the stage were dancing and others were playing around. A guy that was so drunk that he bumped into me and rum fell all over me.

That guy almost fell over me but Percy pushed him off. "Get off of her, you bastard!"

He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I laughed, "Yeah!"

He smiled. We started to walk but I tripped over the broken glass and Percy once again caught me.

"This is starting to become a habit, you know?" he confessed.

I giggled but we were interrupted by Grover. "Oooo, it looks like someone is getting close with somebody."

We straightened up and Percy hit Grover's arm. "Shut up, will you."

Grover rubbed his arm. "Whatever, man."

He chuckled and jogged to his table.

"Please excuse him." Percy told me. "He is very inappropriate when he wants to be."

"No problem." I looked at my feet and saw that my socks made of silk ripped. I didn't care. It was already midnight but I didn't want to go to my cabin, yet. Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled by someone. I was being pulled into a group dance. Quickly I grabbed Percy's hand to keep the chain going. It was really fun to dance.

...o0o...

The next morning I was eating breakfast when Luke came in our tea room. The sunlight shined brightly on his face.

"Good Morning." He told me. "Slept cozy, Love?"

There was something different in his tone of voice. He was angry or frustrated about something. I don't know…

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. His tone made me a little nervous.

He took his seat in front of me. He put his hands, flatly, on the table and took a deep breath, as if trying to control his temper.

"Ethan went to look for you at your cabin last night and you weren't there." He informed me, "Where were you?" he said the last part very slowly.

_Had he found out that I went with Percy? Is he going to hurt me or Percy if he knows already?_ I thought silently to myself.

"Are you chaperoning me, now?" I asked. He stayed quiet and waited for an answer.

"I, I, I… I took a walk on the deck. I wanted to get some fresh air." I told him I little too quickly than how I wanted it. "It was getting a tad puffy in my cabin. Surely that is why Ethan didn't see me. I must have been out."

"Yeah, uhuh, that is what I thought. So I sent him out to look for you out on deck and when he almost gave up looking for you, he found you. But not outside. He found you inside and in arms of that rat."

"Wh…what?" I stuttered, knowing what was coming next. "What rat?"

"Oh, don't play with me. That Jackson guy. Him! You were with him last night, dancing and drinking!" He got up from his chair and walked over to me and leaned in, I could feel his breath on my ear. "You two were really close."

I took a sudden interest on the lace of my dress. "We didn't do anything inappropriate, Luke. He just showed me how to dance."

He scoffed, "He just showed you… Do you think I am stupid, Annabeth!" And with that he hit the table and flipped it over. I brought my legs up to my chest in my chair and put my head in them. But this position didn't last long. He quickly got my forearms and pulled me to my feet, making me look at his intense angry blue eyes. "Look at me when I am talking to you, wench!" he scorned me.

My eyes began to water and my throat started to close up. "You are hurting me!"

"Oh yeah?"

He threw me on the floor where a few broken pieces of glass where scattered. My hands fell on that and they started to bleed. "It hurts more when your fiancée is dancing with some idiot and giving herself as a show like that!"

I looked up from hands to see his chest moving up and down from breathing hard because of his anger. I was defenseless now. I had no right to speak up for myself. And anyways he was my fiancée and he owned me now, like you own a dog or cat.

"You admit it?" he scorned me again.

"No! No, because it's not true!" I yelled at him, "He just invited me."

Luke just shook his head disapprovingly and before he left, he slapped me across my face. He quickly walked out of the room like nothing.

"Clean up this mess!" He ordered the maid. She nodded.

Once he left the room, the maid ran to me. It was then; I noticed I was crying because she asked me if I was okay.

I didn't answer. I was helplessly crying, trying to collect all the broken pieces off the floor. I felt ashamed that she had been here and seen the whole thing.

She saw what I was doing. "No, no don't worry, Miss. I'll do it."

"No no no no." I stuttered.

"Miss…" she started, "I'll do it."

And with that I fell on my bottom and put my tear-stained face on my hands. I cried inconsolably while the maid picked up the mess. She gave me a cloth to wipe my tears and blood from my face. She called Blair to get me and take me to my room.

…o0o…

Blair had led me from the door to the bed. My head was leaning on her shoulder while she had her arms around me to keep me in balance. My hands hurt from the cuts.

"Alright Miss. Here we go." Blair said as she let go of me. "Let me get the first aid kit in the washroom to clean those cuts and ice for those bruises."

I sat at the side of the bed and watched as Blair got the things she needed. I bet I had a lost look in my eyes because Blair told me everything was going to be alright. I knew she was wrong though. In this world, women aren't free to choose. You already have your life predestined and you can't change it. If Luke wanted to hit me and throw me on the floor, I have to let him. And even if I did go on purpose last night, I just wanted escape this misery of a life. I, at least, could do that right?

Blair was on her knees, with a wet cloth in her hand cleaning my cuts. She called someone to fetch a small bag of ice. I flinched as she cleaned the dry blood from the cuts. With tweezers, she removed a piece of glass and grasped the sheets of the bed to not scream. Lastly she wrapped my hands in a cloth so my cuts could heal.

She helped me put my legs on the bed and fetch a glass of water. I slowly dragged it to my lips. I let the fresh liquid flow into my mouth and it felt good. Someone had dropped off the bag of ice and Blair wrapped it in a cloth and put in on my arms. Luckily, Luke's slaps hadn't leave any marks on my face. Blair had left the room after I told her I was fine. I fell asleep for a few hours.

After my nap, I changed my outfit to walk around the deck. I needed fresh air. I headed to the washroom and prayed to the god of medicine to heal my wounds. I unwrapped carefully the cloth off my hands and saw that the wounds had healed miraculously and that there were only small scars on my hands, barely visible. My bruises had leveled down to a minor spot and hurt very little.

By looking through the porthole I saw that the sky was turning a light shade of orange. Lunch had passed and people were hanging around the decks and chatting with each others.

I had called Blair to help me with my corset but was interrupted by my mother who just rushed in the room.

"GO!" she commanded Blair out of the room.

Frightened, Blair obeyed and left us alone. Silently Mother tied my corset at the back. She tied it so tight I closed my eyes trying to get some air. When she was done she spun me around and looked at me in the eye, gray-eyed to gray-eyed. Without second thought she slapped me like Luke had earlier.

"Insolent little girl!" she cursed, "How dare you enrage your fiancée like that! And sneak out to see that street rat!"

I lifted my hand to the sore spot where she had slapped me.

Enraged my mother held me by my arms, where I had my bruises. I flinched. Mother seemed to notice them and my cuts.

"He did this, didn't he?" she asked, her expression softening.

I merely nodded. "It's not fair…"

"I know. It's never fair for us. We're women, Annabeth! It's never fair." She let go of my arms and I started to rub them. She started to look away and began to speak again. "I feel so guilty that I putting you through this. If it wasn't for that stupid debt your grandfather had, you wouldn't have to do this. I know you don't love Luke but I wasn't in love with your father either when I married him. Your grandfather wanted me to marry him for money. And now we are doing the same to you. I'm ashamed, you know? I didn't want you to pass through the same thing as I did. But sadly your father disagrees because he is stuck. That is why he took the job in America."

She took a deep breath. "Sadly it's not enough. We need you. If your brothers were with us, they would do everything in their hands to help. I know it…"

That hit me. And it hurt. Whenever she mentions my brother I feel a strong pang in my heart.

I always knew my mother didn't really love my father but that is how it is. Women don't usually marry the man they love. Sometimes they don't find their love. In any case, you are married to whoever your father wants you to marry.

I knew that her words were true. It did hurt her to put me through this. And her telling me that she knew that I didn't love Luke made realize that I never did. I practically grew up with him due to our mothers being best friends and all. He was seven years old when I was born. I always saw him as a big brother and he protected me from everything. He treated Thalia and Bianca the same way but there was always something special between him and me. He was only family and I didn't feel anything deeper sisterly love.

All this made me realize something. I don't love Luke. I _love_ Percy. He treats me with respect and liberty. He is gentle and loyal. He treats me for me and only me, something no other man that has ever fancied me has done before. I am starting to develop a feeling of attraction and passion towards Percy I had never experienced. Every time I hear his name in my mind my heart beats a little faster and jumps with delight.

My mother must have been reading my mind because she said, "I don't want you to cause any more trouble to Luke. I order you to stay away from that… from that…"

"From Percy?" I finished for her.

"Yes, him." She said in disgust.

"But mother…" I started but she put her hand up in an alt. I closed my eyes knowing that there was no discussing with her.

"Do you understand?" she put her right hand on my cheek, the spot she hit.

I nodded and then I opened my eyes and saw she had a look of compassion in her stormy gray eyes.

She smiled and then spun me around and helped me finish dressing up.

When she was done she told me Dinner would be ready soon and that she would be waiting outside with Luke. I nodded to her and she left. I reluctantly dragged myself over to the touching up area and light brushed my hair. I put my hair half up half down pinning the top part with a blue green butterfly.

The pin matched with my outfit. It was a pretty dark blue dress with a v-shaped undershirt type of cloth attached to the front of it. I wore it with my white heels and white-beige shawl. I got up and hurried to the door. Mother had also told me that we would be meeting up with Mr. Solace-Fletcher before dinner because he wanted to show us around the ship. I really want to look around and admire the detail of Titanic. But I can't with mother and Luke around.

When I got out of my room the hallway was very busy with maids and butlers tending their masters orders. Somehow I passed through all of that and found my way to the boat deck. Just like I thought they were al there. Mother, Luke, Mr. Solace-Fletcher, Aphrodite, and Silena. Also present, Thalia, Bianca, with their family.

"Ah, Annabeth! So glad you could join us!" Mr. Solace-Fletcher gleamed.

I smiled at him. He was really nice to me. But he also had a very flashing, eye-blinding smile that made me close my eyes whenever he did such action.

I took a glance towards mother and Luke. They gave me a cold stare and I could help but to look away. Thalia seemed to notice and nudged me.

"Everything alright?" she asked. She unlike Bianca is very attentive with me. She always knows when something is up and knows who to help. Bianca is more of the one that keeps you company and is the shoulder you lean on. They are both very good friends.

Bianca looked over at me, sympathetically.

"Well lets begins!" exclaimed Mr. Marinetti, father of Bianca.

Everyone sophistically cheered and chuckled. We began to walk around. Thalia, Bianca, and Silena al pulled me back. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Spill it! What did you do now?" urged Thalia.

"What?"

"Oh don't play with us Annabeth!" said Silena, "Luke did something to you right? And your mother?"

Bianca looked at me questionably.

"He is my fiancée, girls. If he wants to hit me he could..." I told them quietly.

"What!" Thalia shrieked. "How did you dare let him treat you like that!"

I put my head down. Bianca put a hand on my shoulder, "What did he do?"

I saw that we were a bit too close to the group so I started to walk slower. The girls seemed to understand.

When the group was out of earshot I answered, "He threw me on the floor and slapped me."

Bianca took my hands and when I tried to pull them back she didn't let go. "He did this to you right? That is why you have scars and bruises on your arms and hands?"

I nodded and Thalia was almost about to charge at Luke when I said, "Stop. Don't."

"What! I need beat the crap out of that guy!"

I was about to respond but then Mr. Solace-Fletcher called me. "Annabeth, I want to show you something."

My friends continued forward and I stopped at Mr. Solace-Fletcher.

"I felt it was an irony to bring these lifeboats aboard but as a mandate I have to put them. The White Star Line thinks that for safety reasons it needs to be done." he scoffed.

That brought something to my mind that I needed to ask him. "I don't mean to offend you with this question but how many lifeboats are there aboard?"

"Around fifteen." he said proudly, "with capacity of 75 fully grown men."

"What?" I asked astonished. There around 2500 people aboard including staff and all, and if there are only fifteen life boats aboard that is not are only for less than half.

"But that means only half the people aboard will have the opportunity to go aboard one in case of an accident. Only half…"

Mother had been listening to the conversation and said, "Not the better half."

Did she say that? I glared at her but she didn't see me. How dare she say that? They are human beings like her. Sadly I will never understand how my mother's brain works.

He pushed that aside. "You don't miss a thing, do you Annabeth? Don't worry about that. Titanic is unsinkable. I built her right and it won't be necessary."

He kept walking, trying to catch up with the rest.

I stood back a bit. Half the people that will ever board won't have the ability to ride a lifeboat in case a major accident happens. Many people won't have a chance of life. But I won't let this bother me. Titanic is unsinkable. I hope.

Something brought me back. I felt someone tug on my arm and pull me. I didn't know who it was. I felt the same way I felt when my brothers were robbed. That man trying to take me away and so was this one.

I couldn't see who the guy was. He was wearing a hat to hide his face and a long coat to hide his clothes. He pulled me into a room where all the fitness equipment was. He closed the door behind him and grabbed me by the arms. I tried to get out of his hold but he was too strong for me.

"Don't move, Annabeth." He said and I froze. "I won't hurt you."

How did he know me? He started to chuckle and I tried to get out of his hold. Nothing. With all my wiggling his hat fell off and I could see who it was.

I gasped. How dare he scare me like that!

It was Percy…

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**The****: Thank you and yes I do skip words. I try to not do that but when I edit I see that. I mentally hit myself for that, hehe! Thx for R&R! :)**

**Child of Wisdom****: Wow! 3 reviews! thx. Since technically you were the 18th reviewer I sent you the sneak peak. I hope you got it. I sent it as a message.**

**_R1) Yes all of your stories are my fav! How can't I not? Thank u for being faithful to me! Your apology is accepted. haha, although there was no need. I'm sorry 'bout your computer. I hate when that happens to me! I also want to throw it in the ocean! haha!_**

**_R2) Thank you! I do try to be detailed so you guys have a better image of the scene in the story! :)_**

**_R3) IKR! I hate it when authors do that too! They leave you hanging! I will try to not leave you guys hanging in my stories although I will sometimes. hehehe... Thx but you are awesome too, for reading and reviewing everytime you read! :)_**

* * *

**Thx for reading! Read and Review plz! They motivate me to write faster! (how many times do I have to repeat this?)**

**Till next weekend!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	8. Chapter 8: Doubts and Confessions

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**Champion of Olympus - TheseusLives**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Doubts and Confessions**

**Captain Smith**

* * *

(Earlier the same day.)

I don't know what to think. Reyna and Jason just came right out and said that there was a young man named Percy that looked like me and that he was the lost son I was looking for.

First of all, I didn't know Sophie decided to tell them and second I didn't know they were in it, too.

_~Flashback ~_

_I was in the wheel cabin when suddenly Reyna and Jason came barging in through the door. They struggled to get through the door._

_"Move your dress, Reyna! Hurry up!" yelled Jason._

_"I'm trying!" said Reyna._

_"Children, please, calm down. What is wrong?" I walked over to them and pulled Reyna's hand to get them free._

_When they noticed they were free, they started to talk all at once. They wanted me, desperately, to listen to what they needed to say, but like this I can't hear a thing._

_I glanced to the others in the room. They just looked at me as if saying 'make them stop!' I chuckled at bit and then turned to Titanic's first officer, Mr. Murdoch. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed._

_I put a hand in alt and said, "One at a time, please."_

_They stopped talking and Reyna spoke first. "Alright, but we need to talk to you in private, Daddy."_

_I nodded in agreement mostly because I didn't want them to cause anymore ruckus. They can be very loud most of the time, I you haven't noticed._

_I motioned them to walk to my private cabin where I have meetings with the crew. They took their seats while I headed to my desk._

_"What is that you want to tell me so urgently?" I asked them._

_"Don't freak out when I tell you this. Okay?" Jason told me and I nodded. He continued. "We think we found Percy."_

_I sat there dumbfounded. What? I played it cool. "And who might Percy be?"_

_"Oh no you don't! You know who Percy is very well." squealed Reyna._

_"Uncle, we know you had twins years ago." said Jason calmly. He never called me 'uncle' if it wasn't serious._

_I put my head down and said, "How did you know?"_

_"Oh I knew all along of your little-" Reyna was interrupted by Jason who glared at her._

_"Mom, told us. She couldn't take it anymore." Jason told me._

_If Sophie wanted them to know then... "Yes we did. And we lost them and all for a stupid mistake that should've never happened."_

_Now they got comfortable in their seats, ready to listen to my version of the story._

_"We were young. You could say it was a Romeo and Juliet story but we didn't end up dead at the end. Our parents were arch rivals since childhood. Your mother and I met at her family's ball. I snuck in with my friends and I danced with her. Everyone were wearing masks and no one knew who I was until she took my mask off and we kissed."_

_Reyna sighed with tears in her eyes and Jason smiled._

_I continued. "We started to date and eventually she became pregnant. When we found out we escaped for we knew that if our parents found out they would kill them or us. We had a boy and a girl. They were beautiful! They were innocent and sweet. Sophie in desperation figured out a plan. We had to hide our identity and find a place to live and bring them with us. For that we had to dress differently and change our names—"_

_"But wait the name you have right now is your real one right?" asked Jason. I hesitated a little. I didn't want them to find out just yet. By then again, they deserved to know and they already knew too much. One discovery more couldn't hurt, right?_

_I sighed, "No. It's not. My real name is Poseidon Jackson. Your mother's name is Sally Pennington. We had to change completely."_

_They looked at me in awe. They didn't say anything._

_"My brother Hades is aboard Titanic as well. He is going to help me as well as finding his younger son, Nicolas, who got lost in Italy but is rumored to be in America. His son and my children are about the same age. He also had a similar story to mine and had to run away and change his identity."_

_I bet they were trying to process everything. Sally didn't tell them enough. "Hades is Michael Marinetti. He has a daughter and I bet you have seen her around. Her name is Bianca."_

_"Whoa! There are so many secrets. Are we in a moving picture or what?" exclaimed Reyna._

_I smiled at her. She always, even if she didn't plan it, managed to find a way to cheer me up. Jason, in the other hand, had trouble letting everything sink in. He looked at me with compassion and I appreciated his understanding. I know it's really hard to understand this._

_"Your mother's plan was to give our children away to some people while we found a place to stay, safely. Of course we had to separate them to avoid the risk of our parents finding them. When we found a place stay, we found out that the inhumane people stole them and took them far away. We never found them but I am not giving up." As said the last words I put so much intensity in them that they felt it too._

"_Don't worry father. We will help you find them." Jason put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Yeah, first time I agree with Sparky. We will help you no matter what. And that is why we are telling you that Percy is aboard. We saw him." Reyna stood up and tried to pulled me up. But I didn't budge. Dinner was approaching. I had to get ready I had to meet up with very important people and need to get ready._

"_No, Reyna. I don't think he is aboard. I mean he might not even have money too eat let alone sail on a very luxurious ship like Titanic. I'm sorry but thanks for helping." I got up and shook off her hand. I walked over to the door and said, "Thank you."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I left them there hanging. Maybe a little bit upset but I don't know. I kind of believed them when I saw that boy last night at dinner. He did look like me when I was younger. He has my same green eyes and Caucasian skin. Same jet black hair too. His way of talking and thinking and way of seeing the world was just how I thought of it when I was his age. That boy, from what I heard, had a tough life. Maybe he was my son…

Just to think that if our parents weren't how they were, Hades could have had his son with him. I would have mine. And my dear brother Zeus, maybe he would've been with us too along with his wife. Everything would have been different. My brothers and I all tried to make our own lives but thanks to them we could never be on our own.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

I can't believe Annabeth really went to the third class dinner. I never thought that would happen. We danced and danced and drank and danced. I just hope she didn't have problems with her family about it. I need to see her. I need to see if she's fine.

I headed out of my cabin which was empty by the way. The creep tough-looking men were actually really nice compared to what imagined. At least they didn't throw our luggage through the porthole. That was a start. Right?

On my way to meet Annabeth, I bumped into someone I knew was sure to be aboard.

My brother Tyson.

I called him Ty for short. He got a job in the boiler room and so far he likes it. I grew up with him and he is like a brother to me. My mother adopted him when I was five. He is just one year younger than me but I love him. He acts very childish you know…

I didn't expect him to see outside but he was out here… I was planning to see him later on today.

"Ty?" I snuck up to him. He got so startled his lunch fell out of his hands. "Sorry."

I ignored my apology and just pulled me into a rib-breaking hug. "Oh, my brother. I finally see you."

"Yeah." We spent about pretty much hours talking and catching up. Tyson left home because he needed to find a job. The reason, who knows. My suspicions; a girl named Ella. By what Ty is telling me, Ella was engaged to someone else and he lost her. Will he give up? No.

I got interrupted by Grover who wanted to talk to Ty. Weird? They usually stay away from each other…

I took the chance to go and find Annabeth but not before Grover gets his good laugh.

"Hey Perce. Are you looking for your little lady?" He chuckled and I glared at him. "She is at the boat deck talking to her friends about someone hitting her… I don—"

When I heard that I dashed to the boat deck. Luke hit her for what I did? No, no, no, no, no!

I raced through the ship and when I was near and heard them talking. Annabeth was talking to Sir Apollo and everyone else was ahead of them. I saw that at my left was a coat and hat. I quickly grabbed them and put them on. I had to hide my face to get close to Annabeth. I quickly, without getting noticed, snuck close to the boats and casually put my arms on one of the boats. Suddenly they were passing by. When Luke passed, I resisted the urge to beat the crap out of him. Then some girls passed by. Then Sir Apollo. And then Annabeth stood right beside me. I took the chance.

I quickly crept up behind her and grabbed her by her arms and waist. I decided to play with her.

I got close to her ear, "Don't move, Annabeth. I won't hurt you."

She tensed and I began to pull her to the door that was nearest. I opened the door and closed it behind me. She was struggling and I knew that if I didn't let go of her quickly she'd kick me in my soft spot. I dragged her to the wall and I made sure her back was leaning against it. Now I made myself visible.

She gasped and I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed.

Her back was against the wall while my palms were touching the wall as well. We were face to face. I resisted the urge to kiss her. Her cheeks were really pink from blushing and her hair smelled so floral it reminded me of a meadow.

I snapped out of my trance when she slapped me. "How dare you scared me like that!"

"I'm sorry. You looked so serious outside. I thought you would like a little laugh." I told her.

"Am I laughing?" she asked me and I stopped smiling.

"No…"

She sighed and started for the door. "Percy, this is impossible. I can't see you."

Before she gets to the door I pull her back by the shoulders. "Why, Annabeth? You are no picnic… you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and—"

I don't know what I was saying but I meant it.

"Percy, I—"

"No, wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing… and I know I have nothing to offer you, Annabeth. I know that. I only have ten bucks in my pocket. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you are goin' to be alright."

Her beautiful eyes were fill up with tears. "You are making this very hard. I'll be fine, really."

She was lying to me and I know it. I glanced at her arms and I noticed she had bruises and cuts over her beautiful light skin.

I took them, "You are not going to be fine if you let treat you like this, Annie. I don't think so. They've got you trapped! They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out."

She looked down, "It's not up to you to save me, Percy."

I nodded, "You're right. Only you can do that."

She shook her head, "I have to get back, and they'll miss me. Please, Percy, for both our sakes,

leave me alone."

She somehow got out of my hold and ran outside leaving me more confused than I was already.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

I was heading towards dinner as I was thinking about what Percy told me in the gym.

…_sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out._

I took my seat at the dinner table and didn't pay much attention to who was around. I took a look around the dinning room. I saw a little girl being scolded by her mother.

"Don't slouch and keep your napkin on your lap. Your father is coming soon." The mother told the little girl who I recognized as Lacy Northrup.

She is heading the same way as me. Being always told what to do. Never getting to breathe.

_They've got you trapped!_

I can't take it anymore! I stood up from the table and ran to the third class dinner. On the way I bumped into Sir Apollo and his son Leonardo.

"Sorry!" I told them.

I rushed and dashed until I got there.

I bumped into Grover who told me Percy was at the bow of the ship. I dashed over there. When I was getting closer to him I slowed down my pace. I took a few deep breaths and walked up to him.

"I changed my mind." I felt the wind blow through my hair. He turned around and he smiled at me his eyes drinking me in. "Grover said you might be up—"

He shushed me. "Come here."

He put his hands on my waist as if he were going to kiss me. He looked at me with his sea green eyes and says, "Close your eyes."

I did as he said and I let him take over of my body's movement. He turned me to face forward, the direction the ship is going. He then took my arms and outstretched them to seem like wings. Slowly he lets go of my arms and I feel like I'm going to fall. I trust him.

"Open your eyes." He ordered and I gasped. I was flying! Well, it felt like it because with my arms like this and the wind blowing at me, I felt I was free. There is nothing in my field of vision but water. It felt as if there were no ship under us and we were soaring through the sky.

I felt I was going to fall but Percy's hands were always there. He put his strong hands on my waist to steady me and gently puts his head between my neck and shoulder.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling that I am floating weightless far above the sea. I smile and then I leaned back, feeling his chest rubbing against me.

I felt that he responded to me. Slowly he raised his own arms to reach mine. His hands laced through mine. Gently he caressed his with mine and I felt that nothing could ruin this moment. I felt his head move near my ear.

I couldn't resist. I _love_ him. I desperately _love_ him!

I let him leave a trail of kisses on my neck. He maneuvered smoothly to my jaw and I started turn my head towards his. I felt his warm breath that smelled of apples on my cheek.

I _need_ him!

I kept moving my head towards his until I found his lips. I raised my arm to get a hold of his neck. He locked his arms around my waist, securely. We're kissing. I'm surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, and I opened, letting him in. I _LOVE_ him. I have never felt this with someone. So much passion, real passion.

My heart is beating so fast and I'm scared I will jump right out of me. But I won't let it bother me. This moment has to last forever.

I am letting Percy take complete control over my heart. He loves me for me and not for interest like Luke. He is truly a gentleman. And I just took a decision.

I am going to marry Percy once the ship docks. I am going escape with him to new places and love the craziest of adventures. No matter what, I will stay with him. My heart will go on, with him…

"I love you, Percy." i told him in between the kiss.

"I love you, too, Annabeth." he said to me.

We just confessed to each other. Nothing with separate us now.

* * *

**That's it for now! till next weekend! And after that, updates sooner! YAY!**

**Read and Review! please! I love getting reviews from you guys**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**

**AceRedLeo**** - Thank you so much! I am trying really hard to make a really good or even a great remake! I promise I will keep it up.**

**CatchingSparks**** - (Luv ur username) Wow! thx, "its wonderful" thank you! I did take time to create a backround for every character and make them deep. Its more intriguing that way! :P Thank you! Ahh! ur review made my day, "best Titanic tribute" thx. I will keep writting. You motivated me! thx again!**

**MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS**** - (Funny username btw) haha ur really into my story. thx and yes if any of you readers love Luke, you will hate him here. He will be a jerk and a bitch to Annabeth. so yeah! thx for saying that! thx**

**OneDirectionLover33**** - (I luv One Direction 2; Directioner here x2) haha thx for that compliment.**

**awesome**** - oh I hate it when ppl make requests like that... I could only tell you that you will be sad and happy at the end :P you'll like it. thx 4 saying my story is awesome! and ur right about ur username, you are awesome cuz you took two minutes to review, thank you!**

**SonOfHecate101 - OMG! thank you for telling me that. I do love to write but when others tell you that you're talented makes it even more special! thanks! ur the best. I am encouraged now to write more thanks to you! I will keep writing! OMG! thx! :P**

* * *

**Well that's it for this weekend! See next weekend! :P *yawns and falls on her bed***

**~BeautiWind -heart**


	9. Chapter 9: What will I do now?

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**Champion of Olympus - TheseusLives**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What will I do now?**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

I have never felt like this. In his arms nothing felt wrong.

When we pulled apart, he kept his arms around my waist letting the wind blow on us. He hugged me and I played with his hair, his soft jet black hair. I put my head on his chest, trying to listen to his heart beat.

The sun was setting and I felt something in my chest. Something like security and safety, something I've longed for since I lost Jane.

"When the ship docks in New York, I'm getting off with you." I told him proudly.

"What? Are you sure, Annabeth?" he asked me while helping me get off the railing.

Once I was off and looking into sea green eyes I smiled and said, "Of course! I would go anywhere you go."

He hesitated but I cut him off when I kissed him softly. He immediately responded.

"Don't worry, Percy. You'll keep your promise of teaching me all those things like real horseback riding."

He chuckled, "You were serious about that?"

"Yes I was and do intend in reaching that." I crossed my arms.

He was about to do something but I was interrupted by Thalia.

"Annabeth?" she said.

I turned just as I was about to hug Percy. "Thalia! Um..."

"What is going on here, Annabeth?" she asked rather questionable.

I was trying to think of something but I couldn't lie to my best friend. "I love Percy. And I am going to marry him."

"Annabeth are you crazy? You can't do that! You are engaged!" she told me astonished.

I walked up to her and took her hand. "I know, Thals. But I can't be living a lie. You know that. Earlier today is proof."

She looked into my eyes and seemed to understand. She knew that even though we, woman, are destined to live a certain way, I need to find a way out. Besides she knew what Luke is and she personally would kill him.

She let her eyes drop and somehow managed to say, "Ethan told me to tell you that Luke is looking for you. He needs to show you something."

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Thalia. I love you. Please tell Bianca, Piper, and Silena. I'll stay low key for a while."

"Okay," she smiled at me and gave me a hug. She let go of me and walked away. I feel I left her kind of in a bad situation. She will come through for me.

I turned to Percy, "I have to go. You heard Thalia. Luke is looking for me. I shouldn't keep him waiting."

I had kept my shawl on over my arms and held the ends in my hands to hide my cuts and bruises. But Percy got my arm to stop me and my shawl fell to the floor and the bruises were exposed. I gasped and he seemed to notice them.

"What's this!" he asked suddenly very angrily. He turned my arm to get a better picture of my bruises.

"I-I… Thalia found out that Piper has a crush on someone and we sort of have on-going thing that when we get happy for something we grab our hands like little girls and we jump around. Thing is she had a tight grip and she hurt me a bit. As for my cuts, a glass of water slipped from my hands and all the broken pieces fell on the floor. I slipped on the water and my hands fell on it and I got cuts from the pieces…" I told him and he didn't buy it. Maybe my tone of voice wasn't very convincing.

"Don't lie to me, please." His tone was very angry but controlled.

"I'll explain more later. Right now, I have to go. Luke is waiting. I'm planning to tell him." I bent down to get my shawl and gave him a kiss good bye. "See you later. Maybe here on deck?"

I didn't wait for a response. Luke might be already blowing up.

…o0o…

When I arrived to Luke's cabin he was unrealistically smiling at something he had in his hands.

"Luke?"

He turned to see me. "Annabeth! So glad you came."

He got up and whatever he was holding in his hand he hid it behind his back.

"I need to give you something but before I give you anything I need to explain what happened earlier." He told me trying to look into my eyes but I didn't let him. I still haven't forgiven him yet. I passed my hands over my bruises.

"I'm sorry. I… I just can't stand that someone else had you in his arms. I love you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. And when I heard that you were really close to… to Jackson, I couldn't bear that. I don't know what that was in the morning I just… A beast inside of me? Maybe. A beast that loves you and wants only the best for you."

I didn't look up but he didn't give up.

He continued. "Which is why I want to give you this."

He gently took my hands and placed a medium sized black box. "Open it." He told me and I carefully did as commanded.

I gasped. "Oh my…"

"I intended to save this till the engagement gals next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you..."

He smiled. In my hands I had the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world. It was a deep aqua blue crystal with silver around it and it was the shape of the heart. A malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.

"Is this a—"

"Diamond, yes. Fifty six carats." He took the necklace and tied it around my neck. My first thought was _"heavy!" _Then he turned me to the mirror and a smile crept up in his lips. "It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it _Le Coeur de la Mer. _The—"

"The Heart of the Ocean." We finished in unison. "Luke, it's… it's overwhelming."

"It's for royalty. And we are royalty." His fingers caressed my neck. "There is nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I would deny you if you don't deny me."

Oh no! Not what I wanted to hear. Now how can I tell Luke what I am about to do? This really did not go as I planned…

* * *

**Jason Grace-Hartley**

* * *

I have been really intrigued in finding Percy that I forgot about one thing I was trying to do: getting to know more about Piper.

I know I am jumping into things but I think I like her. I mean she has this natural beauty that even though she seems to try to hide it she just can't. Her eyes are the thing that caught me. They seem like endless black holes of innocence. She seems so sweet, so caring. And if our meet would have been different then boom! I'm in her trance.

Fate might be on my side because I bumped into her as I was walking on the bow near the command room.

"Jason?" Her dimples showed as she smiled.

"Piper, is that you?" I tried to play it cool.

"I thought I would never see you again. Thank you for helping me the other day. And once again I'm sorry for being so grumpy."

"No problem."

She seemed to want to say something but didn't know how to say it. She came through. "I have been thinking about you lately. I know it might so creepy but it's true. I can't seem to take you out of my mind. Your eyes, so blue, just can't get out of my mind."

I chuckled.

"What?" She hit my arm.

I chuckled more. "Strangely enough, me too."

"Really?"

I nodded. This might be cheesy but before I could lose my courage… "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

Her beautiful multicolored eyes twinkled. "Sure."

* * *

**Captain Smith (Poseidon Jackson)**

* * *

I am determined to find out if Percy is my Percy. I am going to confront this. I am going to clear all this out.

I went down to the third class deck. I earned many questionable stares from the passengers there. I didn't let this get in my way.

At last I found him. He was sitting near the railing drawing on his sketchpad. He reminded me of when I was younger. That even though I loved the sea I loved to express myself in sketching.

Wait a minute… I still don't know if he is mine!

I walked closer to him. As I took each step my heart seemed to beat faster each second.

"You got talent kid." I told him confidently. I don't know how much I can put up with that confidence.

He looked up and his eyes were the same shade of green I remember from my little boy.

"Thank you, Captain." He said. His voice is just like mine! Oh my!

He looked surprised as if remembering something. He felt it, too! He felt the bond. I need to know for sure that he is my son. If he is I will be one step closer to have my family together again.

"May I speak with you, young man?"

He looked at me, scared. And why not? The captain himself just came to get him to speak in private.

"You are not in trouble." I assured him. He relaxed and closed his pad. He stood.

He has my same figure. Same nails, same broad shoulders, same facial shape, features, everything. Everyone around seemed to noticed this as well as they gasped.

"Follow me." I told him. One of the many advantages of being the captain is that everyone follows your orders. He followed me to my private cabin in the command cabin.

I just need to come out and say it. I won't be able to live calmly if I don't know for sure.

But then again, what if he isn't my son? What will I do then?"

_Go for it!_ Said one part of me.

_No, not yet!_ Said the other.

_Go!_

"You are my son, Perseus." I told him firmly.

His eyes widened. "What…"

* * *

**Please don't cyber-hit me! I promise you'll love next chapter. Or the next...**

**That is it for this chappie, it will so get better later on! Don't come kill me for this, wait a few days, k? K.**

**I'm still deciding if I should or should not still include Hazel and Frank... Help me in that, k? In a review. Thanks.**

**See ya till next week (Or days)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Catching Sparks****: Thank you. I do try to not lose my readers so I try to make it like the movie but with my own twist. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! haha :D**

**x3 Directioners! (P.S: I'm a basic fan. I know very little of them but I love their songs. :)**

**My favorite songs from them is ****_Tell Me a Lie_**** and ****_Taken_****. I can't decide! AHHHH! hahaha! I also love ****_One Thing_****!**

**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody**** (Yes! you were:)): Thank you for loving my story! :) I promise the end will be different than the movie... That is all I am saying... sorry -_- Although good idea... I'll put on my notebook as in consideration :)**

**get me with those green eyes****: OMGods! Thank you! I almost cried when I read your review. [I'm a softie, don't judge!] It made my day. :) I do try to keep my writing style "great." haha! :)**

**I couldn't agree more with you. Annabeth admitted that she L-O-V-E-S Percy! yay! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**best story ever****: Thanks for the compliments in ur review and username but I'm sad that you feel that way about my updates. I do my best in updating. Keep in mind that I am human and I do live. But in any case, I love that you are hook to my story :)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**son of zeus**** (So you are the equivalent of Jason at Camp Half Blood or an unknown child? LOL): Thank you! And guess what? I updated! Sorry if it's crappy... ):**

**u r making athena proud****: Whoa you! hahahahahaha! How did you that! hahaha! cool! Anyways, I did, as you so persistently urged, update. Thanks for your compliment on the title. Although I might change it. It is kinda long. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chu036****: OMGods! Thank you! I did update for reviewers like you that LOVE my story! haha! I promise I won't leave you guys hanging... (I might once in a while, like today...) haha**

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Bye! :)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**P.S: I have to hurry up and upload cuz my godmother is in the hospital giving birth to my little cousin who is gonna be a boy! So excited! I want to carry him already! and feed him! and play with him! and bathe him! and put him to sleep! and...**

**Bye now... hahahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 10: Percy, I am your father…

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**I'm not reading any stories right now. I have Hunger games fever!**

**_Catching Fire - Suzanne Collins_**

* * *

**Songs I'm Listening to:**

**Kyle Andrews - You Always Make Me Smile**

**I love this song! haha**

* * *

**Chapter 10: "Percy, I am your father…"**

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

_Last chappie…_

_"You are my son,Perseus." I told him firmly._

_His eyes widened. "What…"_

"What do you mean by 'You are my son, Perseus'?" I asked, suddenly rage over taking my body. How dare he come out and say such thing! "First thing is first, don't call me Perseus! I hate it when people call me that!"

"Son—" he tried but I closed my eyes trying to shield his words. A topic such as my father is very important to me and no one can mess with that. He can't joke with that! He can't just come right out and say he is my father. Besides, what interest does he have in me?

All these thoughts came to mind in a quick second.

"Don't… Don't try." My voice came out hollow and harsh. I didn't mean it that way mostly 'cause I don't know him but… What is going on?"

"Percy, I have been looking for you ever since you disappeared with Alice and—" he said but I cut him off.

"Wait who did you just mention? Alice? How do you know my mother?" Who does he think he is? A private investigator or what?

"I know her name, my son, because she is the woman who ripped you away from me. She took you away and you were gone like that." His eyes were so filled with hurt that it forced me to look away. "You were so innocent. You couldn't do anything for yourself, obviously."

"How do you know I am the 'son' you are looking for? Do you have proof?" I dared him. His sea green… eyes twinkled. Like mine… He pulled out two pieces of paper that were folded small. He gave them to me.

"Unfold them and tell me that is not you." He dared back. I look at him suspiciously. _Is this a trap?_

I unfolded the paper and beheld what was in front of me. The first paper was a very detailed portrait of a little boy. It looked like the type of drawings I do. The portrait held the image of a boy wrapped in a blanket with his eyes bright sea green. The captain seemed to have put a lot a work into this because he took the liberty of adding color. The boy had jet black hair like the captain and same eyes as the captain and same features as the captain. Everything was the same except that the boy was small and it was a drawing.

I unfolded the other piece of paper. It held the portrait of a baby girl. She had caramel colored hair and almond brown eyes. She was beautiful. The little girl, in the picture, was smiling and I swear I could hear her giggle. She was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Without noticing, an innocent tear trailed down my cheek. I hope the captain didn't notice, even though I wiped it away.

"I drew these when I made you both a promise that I would find you somehow. I could never erase your faces from my mind." He smiled at me.

"Who is the little girl?" I asked, curiosity kicking in.

He stood up from leaning on his desk and walked towards a window. There was moment of silence before he spoke. "She is your twin sister who is also lost. I don't know where she is."

I scoffed, "I don't have a twin sister. I have a mother back home. I have dead pirate/sailor/boat builder father somewhere out at sea…"

My voice faded because something came to mind. Wait a minute…

_All the moments when I asked my mother where my father was, she would say "At sea" or "dead" and leave me hanging._

_And the moments when she would say to herself, "I should've said 'no'" or "He is not mine, why do I have to put up with him? I barely have money to feed myself!"_

_And when…_

It's starting to make sense. But something still doesn't make the puzzle complete. The captain does have kids. Two, a girl and a boy who are around my age.

"My niece and nephew have been helping with this. They want me to find my lost kids." he said as if reading my mind.

"But you can't be my father! He is lost. I've been looking for him since... Since forever! You just can't..." I stuttered. He just can't be.

"Percy, you can't deny the truth. We look the same. You look like a young version of me. Your full name is Perseus Alexander Jackson. And how do I know this? Because you are mine." he was desperate to convince me but I didn't budge. I don't know if it's my natural instinct to trust no one that makes me doubt of him but I didn't believe him. How could he be my father? I don't look anything like him. Wait...

I looked into a small oval shaped mirror that hung on the floor and saw my reflection. He seemed to know what I was doing because he came closer to and me stood behind me.

"You have my same eyes. Same hair. Same smile, although I haven't seen it." he tried but I didn't smile. He cleared his throat and continued. "We have the same voice and we have the same dreams and thoughts..."

"And what dreams do we supposedly share?" I questioned him.

"To have that missing something back. That something we wish to have again. And to keep it forever." he declared.

If he meant me by 'that someone' then he is wrong, because he is not my dad! I mean it can't be this easy to find a missing relative. Can it? I mean my whole entire life I've been waiting for him to 'come back' or looking for him and the only clue I have as to where my father is that he is 'at sea'. Can he possibly know that my father is somewhere at sea and he is playing with that 'cause he is a captain? A famous captain, actually.

"Percy, I am your father… You have to believe me." He put his palms on my shoulders. Hiss voice was now going to crack. He was pleading now. If it weren't for his snazzy suit he would be on his knees.

I closed my eyes and opened them when I had a decision made.

"Okay. I'm not saying I believe you but I want to know how you lost me." I told him. If he was my blood, I want to know how all this happened.

He put his hands off of me and sighed. He walked over to a chair near his desk. He sat putting his head on his hands as if trying to put all of this together.

I took a seat on the next chair beside him.

He began, "My parents and your mother's were against our relationship. When they found out were seeing each other they immediately began searching for fiancées for us. Anything so we wouldn't be together. However, your mother, Sally, was already pregnant with you two. We didn't know what to do so we went the easy way. We escaped…"

He stopped talking and lifted his head. I was looking at him the whole time and when I looked into his eyes that were identical as mine, I knew this was really hard for him.

"My uncle, before he died, gave a small house in the fields that no one knew about. That is where you were born. When I held you in my arms I knew you were mine. Your sister as well. At the moment it seemed the best option but my fiancée's father and my own checked all our properties and they soon came for us. We escaped once more to an inn and we stayed there for a few days so you, your sister, and your mother could rest. All that rest gave your mother an idea to protect you both."

He stood from his seat and walked over to a large window over looking the wide sea.

"She told me that she knew two distinct families that could help us. She thought that if we separate you two with those families while we find a safe place to live we could keep you away from our parents." He told me, regret filling his eyes and hands.

I walked over to him, "Continue. I need to know how it happened. Continue." I urged him. "Why two families? Why not take us with you?"

He ignored my questions and obeyed my commands, "Paul Blofis, Sally's fiancée knew of our whereabouts and quickly led a search team to find us. We didn't know what to do so we went forward with your mother's plan even if I knew it was too risky. They where almost there so we quickly disguised ourselves, got your things ready and fled the inn. We first went to drop off Calypso, your sister."

"Her name is Calypso?" I said looking at her drawing.

"Yes, guilty as charged. I have a thing for Greek mythology. Anyway, we left her with a man named Atlas and his wife. He seemed like a noble man whose wife seemed caring enough to care for young Caley. For your mother and me it was hard to leave her behind for she was our little girl with her beautiful brown eyes that I could swear could change to any color like her mother. You could see that she would grow up to be caring and kind woman. Her innocence gave her that gift."

"Do you know where she is? Any clue as to where she is?" I do have a faint memory of someone named "Caley".

_Memory_

_My vision is blurry but I could make out a figure beside me with a pink blanket, crying. She woke me up but I stayed silent._

_Then I saw someone's arms pick her up and shush her to sleep. Then I noticed that I was hungry so another set of arms carried me and fed me._

_End of Memory_

"Um, yes," he said, still not taking his eyes off of the horizon. "We know that Atlas fled to an island named Ogygia not far from the shore of New York, which is where you were born. We know that Atlas left on purpose for an unknown reason. That's it."

"Oh…" I said.

"Anyway, next we went to drop you off. Sally knew this woman for a short time but she trusted her. For me it was hard to let you go especially since you were just like me. You were squirming and very uncomfortable with that woman but I didn't notice right away. She said you would be in good hands and that we shouldn't worry. But when we were ready to have you both back, we worried. Atlas was gone with Caley and Alice was gone with you."

He turned to face me and then I noticed his eyes. His sea green pearls of eyes were filled with tears of pain and sadness and regret. He let his head fall down.

Unconsciously, I lifted his head with my hand and with the other I wiped the tears from his cheeks. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you back or Caley. I'm a failure as a father." He paused and then continued. "A year or two later, my brother, Zeus, and his wife died in an automobile accident and left his two young children behind. I went back for his funeral and in his will he left his children in my charge and his banking accounts to my other brother, Hades, except for two which he left to me for his children. My brother Hades also lost a son named Nicolas in Italy when the boy was very young. We have been helping each other. Our parents never agreed with our decisions so we are forced to take drastic choices to just stay away from them and be "happy"."

I nodded.

"Zeus was the favorite of the family so he got all the "yes" answers from our parents while Hades and I got the "no" answers." His voice was now bitter and hurt.

"So, those two kids that are always with you aren't your own?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No but I love them dearly. They're names are Jason, who is fifteen, and Reyna, who is 14 _and a half_. She gets mad when people say just fourteen. She is desperate to be an adult and get married." He shrugged.

There was a long pause before he began once more. "Do you believe me, son?"

That short question took a lot of thought and belief. It is a lot to process. I mean, yes we do look alike and his story sort of fits my life.

Just then that confusing memory came to me.

**Memory**

_I am in arms of someone, wrapped in baby blankets. The person is warm and holding me tightly._

_I feminine voice says, "It is for the best, my boy." She kisses me on the forehead._

_Another voice speaks, male this time, "Always remember we love you, Perseus."_

_The person holding me says, "He will be in good hands. Don't worry, Sir… Miss... He will be alright with me." I don't remember the names mentioned._

_"Alright…" he said._

_I hear the door shut and the person holding says to me, "You are my boy now. No one else's. Mine." She kisses me on my cheek and takes me to a different room._

**End of Memory**

He did mention this. He did say that _my mother_ said it was for the best and he did mention that Alice said to not worry.

I don't know what to make of all this…

"I don't know, father." I smiled playfully to him.

His eyes widened and grabbed my shoulders, "You believe me? Oh my, you do! You do!"

He hugged me tightly and just then the door opens and entered a woman with brown hair and a guy around fifteen with blonde hair.

"Dad?" said the guy that I am guessing is Jason.

"Oh… um… Jason." The captain stuttered as he let me go. That is when I noticed I was almost out of breath. I began to cough and take deep breaths. "Sorry."

When he made sure I was fine he walked over to his wife, I'm guessing. She looks like how he described her. "Honey. Meet our lost Percy."

I stood up straight and met her eyes. They were beautifully brown and filling up with question. She walked over me and "checked me out".

"Percy, she is your mother." said my father and Jason at the same time. I laughed. A good laugh and that is when my mother held my face in her hands and touched my cheek.

"It's you, you are him." Her eyes were filling up with tears. "My baby, my little boy, my Percy."

"Yeah." I said. She hugged me and I drew circles on her back. I rested my head on her shoulders and I felt a spark, a connection. "Mom…"

That last part came out of the no where and she hugged me tighter.

"Percy?" I turned and saw the blonde guy getting closer. My mother let go of me and I walked to him. "Hey, cousin. I'm Jason."

I held out his hand for me to shake. I did. "Hey."

He had blonde hair electric, blue eyes and clear skin. He seemed like a cool guy. "One cousin down, one more to go. And then we can fight over silly things."

He laughed and we joined.

He held out his arms for me to hug him and I accepted.

"Welcome home, Percy." he told me.

When we pulled apart a girl came in. Reyna.

"Is everything right, now?" she sighed as if she did all the work.

We all nodded.

"Good!" she laughed and ran straight to me and tackled me with a hug causing us to fall on the floor. She didn't let go even though we were on the floor.

"Little bunny!" complained Jason. "Don't scare him away! We barely got him back!"

He help us up and then I said, "Little bunny?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later." said Jason.

I smiled. "I have to get going. I need to see someone right now."

All of they're eyes widened and I knew what they were thinking. I blushed.

"Oh my my, Little Percy has a girlfriend!' Reyna mocked. "Go on then. Don't make her wait."

"Actually, she doesn't know I'll be wai—" I started but I couldn't finished because I was already kicked out of the room.

"Okay…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

What am I going to do now…?

Luke just gave a huge necklace to me as a symbol of commitment. I am more stuck that ever.

I need Percy, now. I want to see him now.

Perfect I found him.

"Hey. You wouldn't believe what I just found out about my family history." He told me, a smile plastered on his face.

I decided to tell him later. "What?"

He pulled me to a nearby bench and sat me down. "I am the captain's lost son. I found my father!"

My eyes widened. "The captain's son? Really? I did not see that coming."

He laughed, "Me neither. He came to me and asked me if he could talk to me. And he just came out and said it. Of course I didn't believe him at first but then he told me the story of how he lost me and my sister and the puzzle became complete."

He told me the rest of the details and then I proposed something to him that I don't know where it came from.

"Remember when you showed me your drawings?"

He nodded.

"I want you too draw me like your French girls." I closed in to his face, almost near his lips.

"What?"

"You heard me. Drawing. Now." I said as he was about to kiss me but I quickly grabbed his hand and guided him to my room.

* * *

**Yay! That part is getting closer! LOL! My friend was about to help in that but I said that I might be able to do it. Lets see how it goes! lol :)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**CatchingSparks****: Thx for reviewing and for being loyal to my story. Anyways, yes a cliffhanger! dun du dun! haha! and yes they could be together but Athena and Luke are still there. Yeah, victory is not there yet, sadly. :( Thx for loving my story! luv ya! -heart-**

**Ikr! We cant decide at all with 1D! Besides they are cute too, haha! im I right?**

**Child of Wisdom****: OMGods thx! Every chappie? thx for being a loyal reader and reviewer! it means a lot! luv ya, too. -heart-**

**avr1432****: Thx to you to for reviewing! anyways... again ppl with that question. My answer is gonna be the same. I don't know, you tell me when you read it! mwahahaha! LOL! JK but still, I want to keep that a secret until its time. thx for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**P.S - Soon I will update earlier in the day instead of at midnight. It not only affecting you but its affecting me. I am very tired.**

**And I already started the next chappie. Gonna be up soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Drawing

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

** Story I am Reading:**

**Mockingjay - Suzanne Collins**

**and**

**The Unexpected - HAWTgeek**

* * *

**Song(s) I'm Listening:**

**Workout - J. Cole**

**You Found Me - The Fray**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Drawing**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

"Will this light do?" I asked Percy once we entered the room. I'm still a little on the edge about this.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Well don't good artists need good lighting?" I asked him.

He walked around the room as if scanning the place and then said in a horrible French accent, "Zat is true, but I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions."

I laughed at his quirkiness. I am stunned that he is acting so calm with this. I mean, I know that he has done this before but still he is not showing any sign of nervousness or shyness. Then again, he never has.

I glanced at him and I noticed that he was looking at my Monet paintings. I know I am an architect but that doesn't mean I don't like good art.

"Hey... Monet!" He crouched next to the paintings stacked against the wall. He passed his fingers over the painting feeling the roughness of the canvas. "Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

I nodded and walked over to him. "Yes. The detail is exquisite. Wait a minute. Garden fence?"

He got up and smiled shyly, "Yeah. I couldn't afford to see it, you know..."

I blushed, "Sorry."

There was an awkward silence after that. I thought that I better get ready, so I walked in a small walk-in closet where the safe was. I started on the combination. There was a mirror just above it and I glanced at Percy. He was fascinatingly looking at me work the knob.

I stifled a laugh, "Luke insists on carrying the thing around. I don't see the need."

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" he asked me once I opened the safe and took out what I needed.

"Not as long as the cigars and Brandi hold out." I told him confidently. Dinner was approaching but Luke's buddies started early and of course he couldn't say no. I wonder why he hasn't sent Ethan or, my butler, Harry to find me yet. He wants to keep a constant report of where I am standing.

I opened the black box that I obtained from the safe and took out its contents. It was the necklace Luke gave me.

I walked out from the small little room and headed towards him. I held up the necklace from behind him so he could see.

He whistled, "Is that a sapphire?"

I snorted, "Uh no… It's a diamond. A very rare diamond. It's called the Heart of the Ocean."

Percy gazes at it's wealth beyond his comprehension. While he takes it from my hands to examine it, I look at the detailed rug and try to figure out how to say this. Finally, I have them at the tip of my tongue.

"I want you to draw me like your French girls. (**A/N: Thanks for correcting me, envelope123. You were right. :D**) Wearing this." I told him.

"… Uh… yeah… sure. I can make that… work." He nods, still under the necklace's spell. I bet he didn't realize what I really meant so I tried again.

"Wearing _only_ this…" I say.

He stops caressing the diamond and lifts his head. Since I was behind him, I couldn't see if his eyes widened, but I bet they did. "What?" He turns his head and looks at me questioningly.

I smile at him and before he says something else I kiss him and I can feel a smile forming on his lips.

…o0o…

I left Percy outside of my room to get dressed—or should I say undressed—and shut the door.

I opened the armoire's door and chose—from a selection of kimonos I had from Japan—a blue and beige one made of silk. It had a fine detail at the tips. Once I had that on, I let loose of my curls by taking off the blue butterfly pin. I looked into the mirror and noticed something missing.

What could it be?

Of course! The necklace! I mentally hit my brain for forgetting something so important. I headed to where I left my necklace and walked over to the mirror.

_Annabeth? Are you sure about this? _I unclipped the hook off the necklace.

_Of course I am! _I raised my arms to my neck.

_If you say so…_ I clipped it onto my neck and breathed in.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Now I am ready._

I placed my hand on the knob and slightly turned it. I breathed in. I opened the door to see Percy sharpening his pencils that are laid out like a doctor's surgical tools. He was so concentrated by what he doing that he didn't notice I was ready. I began to twirl to tip of the kimono in my hands and leaned against the door.

He looked so cute when he was concentrated. His eyebrows get all scrunched up like when he is worried or confused. His enchanting sea green eyes looking at the object in his hands so focused I don't want to interrupt.

He seemed to notice I was looking at him.

His expression was priceless. He looked so stricken, it was almost comical. I laughed. He cleared his throat as if he were going to say something which clearly he wasn't going to.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." I hand him a dime and step back. I slowly part the kimono and it falls to the floor.

Once it falls he gulps.

_Some man he is… _The rude side of me speaks but I ignore it.

Since I know he isn't going to speak more I go again, "Tell me when it looks right to you."

His mouth moves but no words come out until… "Uh… um, si-sit there on the bed—couch. Couch."

I smirk at him and do as he says.

"Now just bend your left leg and… um…. and lower your head. Your eyes to me."

I look at him.

"Perfect." He sighs, "Let's begin."

* * *

**Open Third Person Point of View**

* * *

Percy starts to sketch even though his hands are shaky from nervousness. Because of this, he drops his pencil and Annabeth stifles a laugh even if he is too concentrated to notice.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." She says to him, in a mocking tone.

He laughs a little, "He does landscapes. Now keep still and serious."

"Right." she says and keeps all her nervous and jumpy giggles inside of her.

Percy is trying very hard to keep a straight face, and not because he is thinking wrong. He is just so struck by her beauty. He feels that by her letting him do this she is opening up to him. He thinks that drawing her is like emptying out her soul of her deepest secrets, dreams, and wishes.

He is drawing every inch of her body. He is viewing her in a different way now. Not just seeing her as a distant being but like someone that he is somewhat connected to.

On his pad, he already has an image of a person. But as he touches it up and giving it more detail he is creating something else. An angel. He kind of feels pathetic thinking of this but whenever he glances to her to make a stroke on his pad he realizes that he is falling into a spell. Her spell.

She smiles at him and she is forgets about everything when he returns it. She is no longer worrying about pleasing Luke, or not disappointing her mother, or worrying about her brothers, or making her father proud. And that daily trip to Memory Lane has been out of her schedule since they started this. First time in her life she isn't worrying about anything that isn't herself.

Looking into his dreamy sea green eyes takes into a land she has never been in. He takes her into a place where she has no worry, no pain, no sadness, no pressure, no anger, and no thoughts. And if she does have thoughts they are about how at peace she is.

They both have found where they belong. But they are taking their time on figuring out that out for themselves.

They need each other. It's not that desire feeling many people have. It's more of a sense on establishment. They are used to being everywhere and anywhere. And when they are together they don't feel alone and displaced.

Annabeth was raised with everything at her hand. Everything has been given to her without hesitation. But she has never been heard by anyone. She lost that when Jane died. All her dreams are washed down the drain and leaving her holding on to her only dream of being an architect. She has always been resented by her mother because of her brothers because "She is the blame." All she longs for is freedom for her life is laid out and played. She is tired that everyone tell her what to do. _Marry Luke. Go to your room. Don't talk to me like that. It is for the best. You have to help us._

_What help?_ She asks herself. _You just want to maintain your social status and erase the name in our family of "The family has 'suffered' so much!" by forcing me into marriage with Luke. I hate pressure! That has been my whole life!_

Percy, on the other hand has freedom. His mother—or should I say care taker— has given him the advantage of that. He has gone to every inch of the world to find his father and discover his true passion which is the sea. Not just his drawings but the sea. But he still isn't comfortable with this for he longs for stability. Something permanent. Alice has always told him his father was 'at sea' or 'lost'. He wanted that to stop. But his mind told him otherwise. It told him that there was something else, something hidden. He didn't want that. He wanted it to be straightforward. And now that he has found the answer to his questions he feels somewhat relieved but still has something missing.

And whenever he thinks or talks about Annabeth he feels a nudge in his heart telling him something. He is guessing that Annabeth is that 'something missing'.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Nighttime crept in the sky and I was already finished with the drawing. I was just giving the finishing touches when I told Annabeth I was done.

"Let me see." She said rapidly as she put on her kimono. She practically ran towards me and stood behind my chair, leaning on my shoulder. She gasped. "Oh my gods, Percy! This is amazing!"

I blushed and said sheepishly, "Thanks. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. The detail is amazing! You made me look like I was worth a fortune!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, still looking at the drawing, "You are worth much more than a fortune, Annabeth. You are priceless."

She gazed at me and our eyes met. Without giving it second thought, she kissed me tenderly and softly. I immediately responded.

When we pulled apart, she said, "Date it, Percy! I want to remember this night."

And so I did: April 14th, 1912.

While I did this, she went to the room she got ready in and wrote something down. I was too far to read it. She sighed and left on the table. She walked toward me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. I got my leather book where I held my drawings and took them all out. I put her drawing in it so she could keep it safe and _hidden_. I gave it to her and she repaid me by planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled and she laughed.

…o0o…

The night was getting colder and I didn't know why. It was the middle of spring and even though we were up north it shouldn't be this cold. It's freezing!

I was at the side of the room where they had windows overlooking the sea. I was there waiting for Annabeth to change into something more comfortable that just her skin.

I walked over to the room where I drew and she was there waiting. I blew into my hands and said, "It's getting cold."

She nodded hugging herself. Then suddenly, we hear a key go into the door's lock and we tense up.

"He is here to check on me. Run to the other room!" she says/whispers to me and I obey her.

I grab her hand and run. I remembered about drawings that I left on the table but Annabeth said there was no time and pulled forward.

"Miss Annabeth? Hello? Are you in here?" said the voice of whoever opened the door.

We go into the next room and she locks the door. Unfortunately, the door shut with a loud clunk! and that whoever was at the door must have heard it.

"Run to the back!" she yells now, knowing that it's no use to hide her voice.

Unfortunately again, he saw us as he opened the door we just shut. He almost grabs me by my shirt's collar but Annabeth pulls me back and we run. We run as fast as we can and in fear that he will catch us.

We run fast enough to catch the elevator. We push some people out of the way go in, closing the steel gates.

"Take us down! Quickly! Quickly!" shrieks Annabeth. The operator scrambles to comply her demands.

"Hurry up!" I shout at him.

Once he hits the lever and the elevator starts to go down, Annabeth does something very unladylike and rude that I would have never thought she would do. She held out her middle finger at him only to enrage him more.

I laugh hysterically at her and she joins.

The operator's expression is in between fear and shock of who just entered his cart. He gapes at us and I laugh more.

Soon the cart reaches the floor we want and get out. The operator quickly closes the gates and goes up.

I grab my stomach from all the laughing. "Who is that guy!"

Annabeth is also laughing and can't answer my question.

But just as straightened up I saw him. He must have taken the stairs.

_Oh shit!_ I think. I grab Annabeth by her waist, plant a kiss on her lips, and run to the left. The whole time we run we are laughing.

I have to admit, behind the fear of being caught, his face is pretty funny…

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Pallas**: **Thx for reviewing! :) I updated! yay! Now you can continue to love this story! yay! haha**

**LoveNeverFails97 (No it doesn't :)****: Maybe i can make that happen, maybe I cant make that happen. Depends on my lovely little brain... ahaha Jk! Who knows. Just know that Luke will die. That is for sure.**

**FYI - Cal did die only that they didn't show it in the movie because he killed himself years later... (: thx for reading!**

**envelope123****: Creative name *wink* haha! LOL! Anyway, yes you were right! it is French girls and not Paris girls. Thx for ur help. you are an awesome example of Constructive Criticism!**

**Sophie6132****: Aww your review made my day! hahaha! I love that you love it and I will write more... I promise. THX for reviewing! -heart-**

**CatchingSparks****: Yes finally! haha! A reunion! I had to make that happen! I was gonna make it more dramatic but I'll save it for later... Even if he is the captain's son, Percy is 'stealing' Luke fiancee so I don't think Luke will be nice to him. Sometimes, money doesn't make a difference.**

**P.S - Why do you torture me! I can't decide but if I have to... Liam! -heart- *sighs* buuuuut... you gotta love Harry's hair. -heart- LOL! And you? who is your favorite?**

**onceuponaprincess16****: First of all, thx for reviewing. And thx for ur compliment. :) it means alot in those two words!**

* * *

**Well that is it for this chappie! See ya next week and hopefully I can heal from this mini Writer's Block :)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**P.S - We are getting closer to the 'intimate scene'. Maybe in the next chappie or the one after that... Just a warning!**

**and**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: To The Stars

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: M (for suggestions)**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**Mockingjay - Suzanne Collins**

**The Unexpected - HAWTgeek**

**Song(s) I am Listening:**

**Girl on Fire - Arshad from Hunger Games Soundtrack**

* * *

**Here come the M rating…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: To The Stars**

**Luke Castellan-Tolbert**

* * *

I just sent Ethan to find Annabeth. Minutes before, he told me that she wasn't anywhere on the ship. I asked him if he looked in her room and seemed to realize that he didn't and dashed over there. Idiots I have working for me!

So I sat there, in the first class smoking room with drunk and high elderly men, waiting to know if my Annie is okay.

I'm worried for her. She didn't show up for dinner! What if she went overboard? I mean lately, she wants to hurt herself. That increases my worry, don't you think?

She means the world to me. And it's not like I'm constantly checking up on her. I just want to make sure she is okay. I would give her anything. Literally, I could give her anything she wants. I have the money for it and the contacts. She would just begin saying her wish and it would be in her hands in a second. That is how her life will be me. Perfect and instant.

Ethan has to find her. We are on a ship, for the gods' sake! There aren't so many places she could be. I pray to the gods she is not with that street rat of a boy. Lately, she has been spending time with him. Too much, for my liking. I still can't believe I invited him to dinner the other night. He just contaminated the whole first class dinning area.

The captain was here. I can't believe how much he looks like Jackson. Then again, I have this thing in my head that I look at everyone with the face of the person I despise the most… I despise Jackson? I thought I was just disgusted by him… Maybe I do despise him. After all, he is taking the attention of my Annie from me. She used to think always about me! Now he messed her up in the head!

What is taking Ethan so long?

Everyone thinks we are the best of friends. Mostly because we are always together, unless I send him to do something for me.

The captain looks at me. "Are you alright, son?"

He brings me back from my worries. "Hmm?"

My father, who is sitting beside me, nudges me to be more respectful to the captain. I nod. "I'm sorry, Sir. May I help you in something?"

The captain side-smiles and pulls out a smoke and lights it up. He offers me it but I refuse. He shrugs. "This always calms me down but your call. You seem worried, son. May I ask why?"

"Um, I am not worried, Sir, with all due respect." I said to him.

"I would believe you but your feet and your fingers tell me otherwise." He said to me, his eyes looking into mine.

"Uh, my fiancée is a bit of an explorer and often get's in trouble. That is all. I sent my best man to look for her." I nodded, assuring him, although I don't think I did a good job.

He laughs, "Good but don't do that much. You might scare the girl away." He laughed, got up, and headed out of the room, leaving a faint scent of the ocean behind in the smoke filled room.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

"Run, Annabeth, hurry!" Percy hurried me. Ethan was at our heels a minute ago. I wonder where he is.

Percy rushed me through some doors that looked like the ones you see in kitchens. Anyway, there was a pale white flight stair horizontal to the entrance. When I glanced to my side I saw a man pushing a cart looking at us bewildered. Thing is he was passing just as Percy came through the doors and they crashed. This increased my laughing.

Percy apologized and helped the guy pick up the items that fell. When Percy regained his posture, he asked me, "Tough for a valet, huh?"

I nodded, retreating from all the laughing and running. "I know right. Luke has him on my back every minute!"

"Uh-oh!" says Percy as he looks through the window at the door. "Run!"

He had spotted Ethan and he was enraged more than ever. He looked menacing; especially with the eye patch he always wore. Who knows why he wore that; I never paid attention.

We ran and ran and ran as fast as we could until we found a dead end. Luckily, there were two doors, one jammed the other opened. We quickly went in and shut the door behind us. Ethan banged and hit on the door but I didn't budge for I jammed it with a random stick.

My first thought of the room was LOUD! It was like a giant windmill in your ear. There was only a hole on the ground with a ladder leading to a red room. We had to climb down.

"After you m'lady." Hey said, holding out his hand. I giggled. Even when we are headed to some sort of red hell he is a gentleman.

* * *

**(Brief) Luke Castellan-Tolbert**

* * *

I was sipping Brandy, trying to wipe my mind off Annie, in a card game. Sadly I couldn't do it.

"We are going like hell, I tell you! I have fifty dollars that says we make it into New York by Tuesday night!" some man betted. I wasn't paying attention. I dropped my deck and looked at my gold pocketwatch.

I scowled. Where is Ethan with Annabeth?

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

It was until I actually breathed in that I felt a pang of hot air hit me square in the face. Percy immediately began to sweat. The walls were red and burning if you made contact with it. When we regained our air, we looked around us. People, dressed in dirty and burnt clothes, were looking at us. I looked at Percy and he looked at me. Some kind of connection surged between us.

_Run. Now._

"Don't mind us! Carry on. You are doing great! Keep it up!" Percy pushed me in front of him and we ran. He held up his thumbs to prove his point to the people. On the way he patted the back of working man. "You keep it up too, Ty!"

Ty nodded and waved at us while laughing.

My dress flowed and I had to make sure it didn't burn up by the immense heat in the boiler room. We ran to a room where a white door was and budged it open. I took one step in and I was frozen. It was so cold!

Anyway, beside the freezing cold, we just landed at the storage room. There were boxes and carriages and cars and more boxes to prove it. We spent about five minutes in silence exploring the many boxes and looking into the cars. There was one that caught my eye.

It was a black car with gold ridges at the side. The conductor's seat was clearly visible. Percy seemed to notice my interest because he gracefully—despite the cold— walked to the car's door, opened it and held out his hand for me to get on.

He helped me in and closed the door. Inside the car was navy blue and in each corner there was a fresh rose. How they conserved fresh, ask my tooshy, because I don't know.

Then he got in the Conductor's seat, flapping back the back part of his coat. He grabbed on to the wheel playfully and said in a fake French accent, "Where to, miss?"

He honks and pretends to drive. He keeps his head high and "drives".

I push down the glass barrier separating him from me and wrap my arms around his neck.

"To the stars." I say to him and pull him to my seat.

"Whoa!" he says in the process.

When he is seated next to me he wraps his arms around me, maybe trying to protect me from the cold or just trying to keep me with him forever. I'm trying to do that too.

His breathing sounds loud in the quiet storage room. He looks at me and smiles, his beautiful sea green eyes twinkling. It's the moment of truth.

"Are you nervous?" he asks me, caressing my cheek.

I smile at him, "Au contraire, mon cheri." _(On the contrary, my darling.) _I say to him in perfect French.

He smiles at me and says to me in French as well, "D'accord." _(Okay)_

This is when we look into each others' eyes and unite in a kiss. My knees went weak, and I—at the back of my mind— started to thank the gods that I was sitting down so I wouldn't have looked so pathetic, falling down from just a kiss. After the kiss, we held onto each other's gaze before either one of us says a word.

Centuries passed but do I care? No. No because I am in his arms, my love's arms. I am safe and warm in his strong arms that are hugging me oh so tightly.

Without noticing, I put my hand against his and notice the difference. His are buff, rough and soft at the same time and artistic while mine are fragile and delicate. I kiss his fingertips and he is looking at me while I do so. An innocent moan escapes his lips.

Then a few words escaped my mouth without my consent, "Put your hands on me, Percy."

They were said with out consent but I don't regret them. I have this feeling of passion and love towards him I have never felt.

It's innocent.

...

I support myself with my elbows so our noses are touching.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked seriously.

I meet our forehead together and shut my eyes. "No Percy, you didn't and I know you never will."

He pressed his lips on mine and kissed passionately. When we pulled apart, it was getting chillier. I was trembling and he placed my dress, which was long, on top of my, followed by his shirt. He laid on top of me, his head resting between my breasts.

"You are trembling." I say to him, hugging him tighter.

"It's okay, I'm alright. I feel your heart beat. It's melodious."

I smiled and hug his head down to my chest for dear life.

I know that we should get going, mostly because I know that Luke will bribe the people from the boiler room to spit it out and we will be caught. But I don't want to let him go, not just because it is cold but because his arms are just so inviting and safe.

He breaks the ice, "We should go. Luke might be here any moment."

I nodded. He helps me dress and I help him as well. Just as I was helping him put his coat on we hear a sound from the door near the boiler room. Luckily, the car was deep in the storage room but that doesn't mean they won't get to us. Sneakily, we get of the car and walk to the other side of it just in time as two men dressed in the ship's uniform approach.

"Shh…" shushes Percy. I nodded and follow him to moving slowly around the car. When the two guys think they got us because of an innocent mark I made on the window, we make our escape.

"On the count of three." He whispers to me. I nod once more.

_1…_ One of them signals the other about the mark on the window.

_2…_ They shush each other and one of them places a hand on the handle while the other holds the flashlight.

_3…_ They open the door with a huge "Got'cha!" And that is our queue. While they were distracted, we ran to another door at the back that leads straight up to the upper deck. We actually dash for it.

Once we make it up, Percy starts to laughs hysterically. "Did you see their faces, Annabeth? Did you?"

I nodded but I just grabbed his face and put a finger on his lips. I waited for him to be quiet to plant a kiss on his warm lips. After a few seconds we get into a full kiss. I caress his messy black hair and neck while he holds me by my waist, drawing circles.

I hear a faint sound of a bell but I ignore it. Nothing can interrupt this moment except…

Nothing except for a shutter. No it's not a shutter. It's an earthquake! But we are at sea! How…?

I have to hold to Percy to I don't fall. And then we see it. A huge white rock, no not rock.

Iceberg.

People start to gather up around here to see it. Then huge pieces of ice fall to the wooden floor and they start to play with them.

We walk over to the bow and I'm immediately bumped by nervous Apollo Solace-Fletcher holding blueprints under his arms and his son, Leonardo, behind him. They head for Captain's Quarters.

"This must be serious." Percy tells me.

I nod, "I need to warn Mother and Luke."

"Yeah." He says. We go immediately.

* * *

_(Brief again) Luke Castellan-Tolbert_

* * *

If Annabeth wants to play then let us play.

When I got to her room, there where a bunch of drawings on the floor and a leather booklet with only one drawing in it. Annabeth is on that one drawing, and only how I imagined her in my dreams. How Eileithyia (_goddess of birth_) brought her to the world. Naked.

That is how I knew she wanted to play. She also let a note I didn't bother to read it out of my anger.

I grabbed the black box from the safe and threw the damn necklace at Ethan. He catches it.

"You know what you have to do, Ethan." I waved my hand dismissively at him.

He nodded and bowed, "Yes Sir!"

For the first time since I lost my first love to that bastard, I plane to seek revenge.

Just then a man knocks on the door that is already open and says, "I've got news for you of your fiancée."

I nod for him to proceed.

"They were together, indeed." He tells me.

Game on, my dear Annie. Game on!

* * *

**Dun dun duh! Luke is planning something against Percabeth! Oh no! :( And who is that first love he lost? hmm...**

**Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**I really don't****: First thx for reviewing and complimenting my story. And... um... really? Marriage, now? So young? I'll get you back on that later! LOL! hahaha :)**

**CatchingSparks****: Thx. And I will. Luke deserves to learn his lesson hard HARD. And he will. And yes the car scene is up now and the sinking will around the corner soon. I'm actually not even close to done. There is lot more to go around like i mentioned before in my intro. -heart-**

**P.S - You love Harry too! The hair is the key. but anyways, really? Sadly, i have never been to one of their concerts! :(And yes, just him being him is perfect! -heart-**

**AceRedLeo****: Thx, cuzin! haha (I put you in already) I try to detail my chappies well. I did a gud job then. Yeah, at first i couldn't see Percy as an artist but it came out great did it? Anyways thx again! -heart-**


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal and Lies

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**Expecting – GirlOnFire2012**

**Song: **

**Shattered – Trading Yesterday **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Betrayal and Lies**

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

We cross the foyer, entering the corridor. Luke's best man, Ethan, is waiting for us, looking suspicious.

He smiles flakily, "We have been looking for you, miss. Where have you been?"

Annabeth just glares at him and he smirks. He then lets us passed and he follows behind. Is it just me or did I just feel something plop in my pocket?

I let it slide when we entered her room. Everything was now tidied up and put away, unlike how we left it. Luke was sitting like a king sipping on his drink. Annabeth's mother was not to far away from him. Actually, she was also sitting like royalty looking at her manicure.

"Finally, you decided to show up darling…" said Luke, walking to Annabeth and trying to kiss her. She turned her head towards me, deflecting his kiss. He sighed and then noticed our hands intertwined. Frankly, so did I. "I see…"

"Something serious has happened and—" started Annabeth but was cut off by Luke.

"That's right. Two thing very dear to me have been missing this evening. Now that one has come back…" he looks at me with distaste, "I have a pretty good idea where to find the other."

There were three other men in here plus Ethan. They looked pretty menacing. Luke turned to one of them. "Search him."

Wait what!

The guy approached me and said to me, "Coat off, mate."

I let go of Annabeth's hand and shrugged off the coat. The others started to pat me down while the first guy searched my coat. For what, I don't know.

"This is horseshit!" I yelled, obviously angry. How dare they think that I stole something. I may be poor but I am decent. I would never take something that is not mine.

"Luke, you can't be serious. We are in the middle of an emergency and you—" Annabeth was cut off again but this time she was stopped because the guy took out her necklace out of my coat.

"Is this it?" he asked Luke. Immediately, I turned to see Annabeth and my heart sank. She was stunned and uncertain. Her calculating eyes searching inside me, trying to figure what really happened. She believes this trap.

Luke nodded, "That's it."

Not a second later, the guy starts to handcuff me. Annabeth is still stunned and unable to speak.

"Don't believe it, Annabeth. Don't!" I told her urgently, and just then the guy tightened the handcuffs. I groaned in pain.

Uncertain she looks into my eyes, "You couldn't have…"

I shook my head rapidly.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe." said Luke to Annabeth, as if he were putting her in a trance.

"But I was with him the whole time…" she said, her lips quivering. Her eyes, oh her beautiful gray eyes full of doubt. How could she not believe me?

Then he got closer to her and said in a low voice but still audible, "Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, Darling."

Then I remembered when we were walking down the corridor, Ethan must've… "They put it my pocket, Annabeth! Don't believe him. He is lying to you! Don't…"

Her eyes, pretty eyes were filling up with tears.

Then Ethan came up to me. "It's not even your pocket, man." He began to read the tag on the coat. "'Property of A. L. Ryerson.'"

He then shows it to the guy holding me. He seemed to remember something. "That was reported stolen today."

Stupid Nico! I'm going to kill him if I ever get out of this. He gave me that. Mischievous little brat! "I was going to return it! Annabeth…"

I faltered when I saw her. Her teary eyes never leaving mine, I know she feels betrayed, hurt, and confused. She starts to shrink away from me. Just then the guy starts to pull me away and I start to shout for her. Her eyes decide to leave my own for the first time since this happened.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Don't believe them! Annabeth! You know I didn't do this! You know me! I didn't do this! Annab—!" The guy put a hand over my mouth to shut up and kicks me from behind. He starts dragging me now.

How can this be happening! Why? Why doesn't she believe me?

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

How can this be happening? He couldn't have. He is not like that but the proof is in front of me.

Devastated, I plop on the couch where Mother is sitting. She put a comforting arm around me, sighs, and says, "Why do women believe men?"

I ignored her comment.

I gave him everything and he used me like that. I am no toy! I am no prize to be won!

I don't get why he did this.

He said he loved me.

The other night, he saved my life. He gave me another view of life. He gave me freedom…

I, being a stupid little girl, fell for his game. Why am I such an idiot? Me! Me, being the smartest after Dad, fell for a bastard like him. I should've known better.

"Now you see you are better off married to me. Now think of your Dad. Would he approve?" Luke played.

He is right. How could've I not thought of him this whole time. Dad would never approve of this. Specially, since Percy doesn't have any money.

"No…" I replied. He leaned down and kissed me. I, not being able to move because of my sinking heart, let him.

"Now about this drawing?" He held up Percy's drawing. "How could you dishonor me!"

Rage began to overtake him. But I ignored once more. His words floated on my head not able to sink in.

Oh Percy, why?

I bet you also lied to me about your father being the captain. He is not the captain's son.

I hate him!

A tear trained on my cheek.

But worse of all I still love him…

* * *

**:,( Poor Annie! What is going to happen to Percy! Oh Annie, please believe him!**

***sighs***

** I'll be waiting for reviews... *raises eyebrows***

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Idk. yeah I really don't****: Thank u! and omgods! *blushes* I'm still thinking. haha!**

**Guest****: Thanks! Thank you for saying that, really. And who doesn't cry for Titanic? Huh? LOL**

**CatchingSparks****: LOL haha. your funny. But who is it? Who might it be? hmm... Yes drama has arrived. This story is reaching its climax... finally huh? LOL thx for reviewing...**

**PS - Oh you, Mrs. Styles... ahah cute! -heart**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****: Oh don't worry... I got rid of the M cuz it ruins the whole thing. Anyway read on! haha but thx for reading even if you almost had to ignore the M. haha**

**AceRedLeo(aka. Guest #2)****: Thank you cuz! :) Yeah he does! And I say Game on! as well... Also I hope you like this chappie I wrote it for you!**

**PS - Hey cuz, what is Mug Slam?**

**Guest****: thank for reviewing! IKR! Someone who gets it! Yeah I totally stole that from Star Wars. hahaha (not that I like it... okay maybe i do. That is my geeky side. Its something I share with my mom...)**

**onceuponaprincess16****: Yeah! :P And you were right... and now you got to read it. I hope I didn't dissapoint. I didnt want to make it to detailed to not ruin the story. Hope u like it. :)**

**#2Yeah u shud hate Luke in this story! He wants to ruin Percabeth! And I don't know how she will get it back. Maybe because Luke is perverted he will keep it...**

**PS - Yes I will. I don't want to copy Titanic the movie so i will make it my own... It will be happy! That is all I am spilling...**

**DaughterofAthena1234****:LoL! You luv Percy too, huh? well we will see what happens...**

**#2 Of course you can be in my family, sis! haha and for your second question; I will need you to wait till the end to find out. I wont spill anything else... sry...**

**PS - U are so lucky that u have gray eyes...**

**Percabeth Lover12****: Yeah but with my own twist. But yeah. and its an honr that u think that its just like Titanic. Its an awesome movie. Not just the story but the graphics and the way they made it. Coodos to the people that edited...**

**monkey87****: #1 Hey cuz! I did update! for you! yay!**

**#2 thx for luving it! -heart-**

**#3 Yeah it did but I also did some changes so keep that in mind...**

**PS - Also thanks for ur compliments! u are awesome! thx! you made my day by calling me a genius! -heart-**

**Per abets****: Ahh so much pressure with this request! I wont like killing off some character but i think, just cuz it Titanic, I will have too... And if you meant Percy You will have to wait and read...**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed! You are the best. And also thanks to those who favorited and followed and alerted my story. Luv ya! -heart-**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - More Family requests please. They are welcome! -heart-**


	14. Chapter 14: This isn't happening…

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am reading:**

**The 105th Hunger Games by TheGirlWithGlasses15**

**Song I'm listening to:**

**- Something Heavenly - Sanctus Real**

* * *

**Chapter 14: This isn't happening…**

**Captain Smith (aka. Poseidon Jackson)**

* * *

I was in the command room with Apollo and I turned to him looking for an explanation of the shutter. He is mostly stuttering. Leo, his son, is trying to calm him down as well as Jason. Just then _Titanic's_carpenter barges in, out of breath.

"She's making water fast… in the forespeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six." He says.

Then Ares enters, looking ridiculous in his fancy silk robe and slippers. He looks somewhat annoyed and angered with frustration, "Why have we stopped!" he demands.

"We've struck ice." I say calmy.

"Well do you think the ship is seriously damaged, Punk?" he askes outraged, which I don't get. I should be in his state right now…

I glare at him, "I'm sorry I can't answer that because we are going to find out in a minute." I turn to Apollo, "Come on, explain."

He takes a deep breath, "Okay walk with me." He stands up shakily and heads out.

…o0o…

People are already outside, asking others what is going on. As I walk I hear people speaking.

"I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin." says one.

"Yeah, I missed the fun anyway. Apparently, it hit over there." says the other, pointing to the bow.

Then an idea comes to mind. If get to shore and are not to far away we could get help. "Can you shore up?" I ask the carpenter, Hutchinson is the name he goes by.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead…" he answers and I sigh.

…o0o…

Apollo wanted to check something we get to discussing. We head down to the Mail Sorting room located down, down, down stairs. Water has reached here quickly. The men working here are furiously hauling wet sacks of mail around. Apollo climbs partway down the stairs to the hold, which is almost full. Sack of mail float everywhere. The lights are still on below surface, casting a eerie glow. The Renault is visible under the water, the brass glinting cheerfully.

Apollo looks down at his shoes and sees the water covering it. So does mine. We quickly scramble to my office.

…o0o…

Minutes later we arrive to my private office so no one can hear us and Apollo lays out the blue drawings. The drawings show the layout of the ship from a side view. He immediately starts explaining the basics. _Titanic's_ first officer, Mr. Murdoch joins us.

"Water Fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes… in forespeak… three holds… and in boiler room six." He begins.

I agree and nod so do the others. "That's right."

He continues, "Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not Five… As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads… at E deck… from one to the next… back and back… There is no stopping it."

He pauses too much and as his lifetime long friend know he is utterly nervous.

"The pumps…?" I ask him.

He desperately shakes his head, "The pumps by you time… but only minutes. From this moment, no matter what we do… _Titanic_… will be founder…"

Ares slams his fists on the table, making Apollo flinch, "But this ship is damn unsinkable!"

Calmly, Apollo replies, "She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty."

What a gut punch… "How much time…?"

Apollo meets my eyes and I see the fright in them. "An hour, two the most…"

Ares' eyes widen and so do mine. This has to be a nightmare.

I turn to Murdoch. "How many aboard?"

He gulps, "Two thousand two hundred twenty two souls, sir…"

2,223 souls. Four of them are my family. And my brother, and his family. Apollo and his son. Percy's girlfriend. Reyna's friends. Thalia's family and herself. People dear and near to me are aboard. I need to protect them.

I turn to Ares who is fuming now and say bitterly, "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Godwin."

* * *

**Apollo Solace-Fletcher**

* * *

I am striding along the boat deck as seamen and officers scurry to uncover the boats. Steam is venting from pipes on the funnes overhead and the din is horrendous. Speech is difficult adding to the crew's level of disorganization.

I see some men fumbling with the mechanism of one of the Welling davits and yell to them over the roar of steam. "Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unchock. Have you never had a boat drill?"

One of them answer me, "No, sir. Not with these new davits, sir."

The weather is getting bitterly cold. Great!

* * *

**Boring-ish I kno! But it needed to be written down...**

**- Did a bit of research and used the movie script as a guide cuz i needed help. I dont really get all this Ship talk. So yeah...**

**- Wow 5 reviews! thx!**

**- Family Requests! PM me with ur info... (Godly parent and relative type) :)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**onceuponaprincess16****: Wow! thx for beating Luke to a pulp! You are great! :) Now you can beat him again! haha lol thx for reviewing!**

**Guest****: No it isn't LOL! Complete opposite. Luke framed him on purpose while Nico didn't really mean it... Just to clarify... thx for reviewing...**

**Idk. yeah I really don't****: Aww u got emotional how sweet that a guy is that sensible and sweet! Cute! -heart-**

**PS - You are really sweet for looking out for me -heart- Don't feel bad that i feel sick. And you did help. you reviewed and made me smile with it. thx :)**

**CatchingSparks(Guest #2)****: yeah she does feel like that. Poor Annie! And you read GirlOnFire2012's stories too? they are awesome, i kno! and thank you! it's an honor that my story is read worldwide! -heart-**

**PS - Yeah Ur friend and my other friend will have a war over Louis... we will see how that turns out LOL! haha**

**#2 thx for your get well wishes. u are the best! -heart-**

* * *

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - Review! thx -heart-**


	15. Chapter 15: I Know Him

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**StoryI am reading:**

**The 105th Hunger Games - TheGirlwithGlasses15**

**Song(s) I'm listening to:**

**Girl on Fire - Arshad**

**Pieces - Red**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Know Him**

**Third Person**

* * *

Due to the hit, Titanic's lower decks are flooding quickly with freezing water. Some third class people woke up because of the loud hit that sounded more than 15 minutes ago.

People's shoes are already getting flooded with ice cold water and their toes are getting numb. Children are curious and/or scared and their parents are trying desperately to calm them down. Rats are everywhere trying to escape the water.

Grover had just been woken up by one of the stewards and is putting on his life jacket, which by the way the steward threw at him. He quickly woke up everyone in his room and told them to put closed shoes and something warm. They obeyed and headed outside.

_Hopefully I could find Nico in this ruckus_ he thought.

Nico, who was left alone in his room, barely woke up because of the commotion outside.

_Che cosa è tutto quel rumore? (What is all that noise?)_ He thought.

He quickly got up and landed with a loud _splash!_ and a gasp on the floor. "Merda! (Shit!)"

He put on his shoes and a headed outside. The corridor was buzzing with noise and ruckus but he fortunately found Grover and the rats. Literally, Grover was "talking" to the rats.

"Grover, stop being weird and lets go!" Nico said urgently.

"Yeah but where?" Grover asks.

Nico looks around. He spots the rats running in some direction. "Follow the rats. It's good enough for me…"

They follow the rats.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

There are many voices in the corridor but I couldn't care less. How could Percy betray me like that? Probably now the master of arms is beating the crap out of him.

_I don't care!_ I think to myself.

Blair came in the room looking nervous but calm. Seeing me in my state, she brought me a blanket and a glass of champagne, telling me that the alcohol might help with the pain. I smiled at her as she left to attend someone else.

Mother was also in the room. She saw how tense and frustrated Luke was and decided to leave. "I shall go dress now. See you later, Anna."

She gave me a disapproving look when she saw I didn't respond in anyway. She sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Now it's just Luke and me in here.

I must have a disoriented look in my eyes because Luke is trying to get my attention. He then gives up in trying talk to me. He paces cautiously on the fine rug, while opening his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

He then approaches me. The next few actions happen so quickly, my brain doesn't process it fast enough.

He grabs me by my shoulders, making me drop my glass of champagne, and shakes me. Then he stops and slaps me. I stay there frozen, my head as he left it. For me, this blow on his part is inconsequential compared to the blow my heart has been given.

Luke grabs me by my shoulders roughly, "You're a little slut, aren't you!"

Even though he has me I don't turn my head to face him. I just can't look into his eyes.

"Look at me when I speak, you little…!" he clutches my head and turns it to face him. I quickly shut my eyes. He slaps me again.

"How dare you dishonor me like this. Me? Your fiancée! I thought you loved me! I thought we would be happy. But I will never ever be able to look at you again the same way I did a few days ago. You… you slept with him."

That last part came out so hurt I almost felt bad for him if it weren't for his rage. He is red and fuming.

"How could you, Annabeth. I gave you everything. We are getting married. And this is how you repay me? By sleeping with that nobody!" I lift my head and our eyes meet. I notice his eyes are tearing up but I can't identify the pain in his eyes. Embarrassment?

I let my head fall and he lets go of my shoulders. I plop on the couch, putting the blanket on myself again. I bring my legs to my chest and put my head on them.

Just then there is a knock on the door and it opens. In pops the head of the steward.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck." He says matter-of-factly.

Luke who is dangerously calm yells at the steward, "Get out! We're busy."

Persistent, the steward comes in and heads to the dresser, grabs two lifebelts.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Castellan-Tolbert, but its Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He says and approaches me and hands me a lifebelt, "Not to worry miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution."

I nod, still in my knees…

"This is ridiculous!" mutters Luke.

Wait did the steward say the 'Captain'? Maybe he could help Percy and... Never mind. Percy is a liar. He will have to save himself on his own.

I am not falling for his lies anymore. He is dead to me…

…o0o…

We are escorted to the Grand Staircase. People are gathering here now wondering what the hell is going on.

There I meet Thalia and Bianca. They hug me as soon as they see me.

"Where have you been, Annie." asks Thalia with a playful smirk.

I glare at her. "Don't call me that!"

She rolls her eyes. Bianca puts a hand on my arm and says, "Thalia told me everything. Please tell you haven't done anything too serious."

I dropped my eyes to the floor. They have no idea. We did everything.

Thalia grabs my arms and I faintly remember Luke shaking me in our cabin. "No… you did not! Annie, I never knew you had it in you… you…"

An unconscious tear streams down my face.

They quickly pulled me aside. Thalia is the first to talk. "What happened, Annabeth?"

Her voice is now demanding not like before that it was playful. I look at them and there is no escaping. I have to tell them.

"Percy betrayed me. He stole the necklace Luke gave me." I say softly.

Bianca quickly pulls me into a tighter hug. But there is something weird about this hug. Her hug reminded me of Percy. Their strength. Their bond. Their care… all the same. Then it dawned on me. Michael Marinetti is Bianca's dad, who is the captain's brother. I completely forgot. Bianca is the captain's niece, which makes her, Percy's cousin. No wonder…

Percy didn't steal the necklace. Luke framed him. Ethan… he must've done some work for Luke. Of course! How couldn't I have been more stupid? I believed the wrong person!

I pulled away from Bianca, probably with a weird look in my face because she looked at me funny.

"What?" she asked.

"But Luke framed him. It was a lie to separate me from Percy. And guess what, Bi?" I say.

"What?" she asked again but with eagerness.

"You are Percy's cousin." I said and she raised her eyebrow, "Remember when you said the your uncle was looking for his lost kids and that your cousins didn't know about it and all that stuff?" she nodded and I continued, "Well the captain, your uncle, found his son. Percy!"

She blinked.

"I'll explain later but you need to come with me. Both of you. I either need to find the captain or Apollo. But I am going to save Percy." I say confidently.

I knew deep down that Percy wouldn't do that. I know him.

_"Annabeth! Annabeth! Don't believe them! Annabeth! You know I didn't do this! You know me! I didn't do this!"_

I know you didn't, my love! Hold on…

* * *

**Corny, I kno :) I had to guys... LOL Hope you like it and**** Review!**

**Read and Review for faster updates! :) WOW! 71 reviews!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummy Bears****: Well of course he is going to get out of the ship! Jack does in the movie so Percy will too. :) I'm not goona let some humongous ship eat him up! . In that case I am sticking to the movie but we will see later on... *winks***

**Pokemonchen****: Yeah... they are getting worse... *Shuffles from foot to foot* And I updated! yay!**

**Sophie6132****: Thx! Aww who doesn't get emotional on Titanic? hahah LOL**

**PS - Thx for answering meh question. And another question, What would you like to read in Lifeline. I sorta have an idea but I need like a push. Any ideas?**

**CatchingSparks****: Yeah you can. usually in the movie it now when you feel the tension building up and it does get to you... :) Really you were biting ur nail. Aww! -heart- LOL**

**PS - Okay! I'll keep that in mind! LOL hahaha! Now you duck when the tomatoes come at you... *friendly tip***

**sasaway****: Really? You really think that! Wow! thx! *tearing up* lol -heart-**

**ItsMe****: Its you! LOL anyway, thx! -heart- You like that part too? Yay. i would never leave that part out... I will keep it up, I promise! :P**

* * *

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - I will update this weekend hopefully... and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW! thx :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Thalia has a Plan

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**StoryI am reading:**

**The 105th Hunger Games - TheGirlwithGlasses15**

**Song(s) I'm listening to:**

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Thalia has a Plan**

**Open Third Person**

* * *

"I told the stupid sods, no luggage! Aw bloody hell!" said one steward to another. The one that spoke threw his hands at the sight of the Green family, whose head of the family, the father, was hauling a huge bad to the entrance of the corridor's gates.

Nico and Grover appear, spotting the commotion around. They suddenly angryly push past the stewards. They reach a huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the Main third class stairwell.

Grover's angriness disappears when he sees that his girlfriend, Juniper Green, is hauling a medium sized bag over her shoulder, standing patiently with her family. When she spots him she suddenly puts her bag down and hugs him.

On the other hand, Nico, pushes to where he can see what is holding up the group. He reaches the steel gates and sees that there are several stewards and seamen on the other side.

_What are we? Land animals?_ He thought.

Next to him is an Irish woman with two children, a boy and a girl. The little boy tugs on his mother arm.

"What are we doing, mummy?" he said, a bit frightened by the yelling.

"We are just waiting, dear. When they finish putting First Class in the boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?"

The two children smiled at their mother in understanding. Nico, expression softened but turned to reality when the stewards started to push the people away. Then he noticed that Grover was with Juniper.

_Aw, great! Love time!_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. _If only I had a cute girlfriend like Percy and Grover. Maybe I could get Annabeth's best friend, Thalia or her cousin, Piper.. Nah, Thalia. She seems dangerous. I likey…_

He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the thought but instead pushed it to the back of his mind. He then remembered where he was.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

Poor Bianca. I feel bad that I just laid the truth on her like that, Percy being her cousin and all. But she, being the good sport she is, understood that we needed to save somone that probably might be related to her. On the other hand, Thalia looked very confused and mystified. She might be thinking what is wrong with me but she followed us.

The captain is no where to be seem but I found Mr. Solace-Fletcher. He had just entered and was looking around in a hurt and disappointed look. The worst had just popped in my head and suddenly saving Percy came second when I saw he almost stumbled on the first step of the staircase.

As I was approaching him, Luke appeared in front of me. Quickly, Bianca and Thalia had scowls on their face because of him.

"What?" I said irritably. I hate it when people get in my way, specially when it's Luke.

"Well well… who is the mad one now?" he said to me innocently.

I scowled like my friends. "Get out of my way!"

"Is that how you talk to the one person that loves and saved you from spending the rest of your with a traitor?" he says even more innocently.

I smile like he does to my father, cynically, at him. "Um, no thanks, sweetie. But I would like to thank you for showing what type of monster you are…"

I shoved past him and headed to Mr. Solace-Fletcher. But as I was almost there I heard a groan and I turned. I saw that Bianca was laughing at Luke. It took me a moment but I realized that Thalia had punched him in the gut. I could anything but laugh. My girls quickly joined and I thanked Thalia. We turned one time and saw that Luke was clutching his stomach and groaning.

We finally reached Mr. Solace-Fletcher. He didn't seem to noticed I was beside him until I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes, oh his eyes. They looked heartbroken and knew what was going to happen. An unknown connection trained between us.

_I can't take it anymore._ He said to me

_Don't worry. Whatever happened; it has a remedy._

_No; this does not._

_What do you mean? _And then I saw it. In his eyes there was an image of what haunted him. There were miniature icebergs in his eyes.

I turned to Thalia and Bianca and they were waiting for someone to talk. My heart sank. They don't know what is ahead of them.

I faced him and said, "I saw the iceberg, Apollo. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

When Apollo straighten up and stood tall. He faced me with the same hurt eyes, though.

"The ship will sink." He said clearly but quietly, just enough for all three of us to hear.

I blinked. "You're sure?"

He nodded and leaned forward to me. "Yes, in an hour or so… all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. And I can't lie to you, you that are so smart in this subject. The ship is made of iron and if it fills with water it goes down. You know that. Its pretty basic but very complex."

My friends gasped and I shut my eyes in pain. "My gods…" they whispered, covering their mouths with a hand.

He nodded once more, glad that someone understands the situation. "Please tell who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait, any of you." He turned to me, "You remember what I told you about the boats?"

I nodded. There are only enough lifeboats for half the people aboard. It would be a miracle if we get to one at this point of the situation.

"I understand. Thank you…" I said, now my whole being filling with panic. Now I am in sudden astonishment and unable to tell him what I need, how to save Percy, because he nods and heads off. He moves among the fancy passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.

"Annabeth, Percy!" Bianca shakes my arm. "How do we save my cousin? Apollo was supposed to help?"

Well at least she recognized Percy as her cousin.

"Annabeth? What did you and Mr. Solace-Fletcher just talk about. Titanic is going to what?" Thalia said, her voice urging me to answer.

_Titanic is going to…_ "Sink. She is going to sink…" I mumble.

The expressions in their faces make it even harder to look at them. How on Earth are we ever going to get out of this? Maybe we are not, considering how calm everyone is. Aphrodite is her usual self, checking her makeup on her silver mirror, Silena following her example, Mother telling a maid to turn the heater in her room for when she gets back, Sir Hermes and Lady May are talking to each other sweetly while holding each other in each others arms. No one has a clue.

But now I have to get myself together and find Percy. This is supposed to be my first goal and I have to achieve it. Luckily Bianca gets it. I mean I just knew she was related to Percy. It happened in a split second. Just hugging her, I felt that I was back in Percy's warm touch. They just had to be related. Their touch and the meaning in each touch runs through this family. It makes sense now. If Bianca is daughter of Michael Marinetti, who is brother of the captain, then Percy has to be her cousin. And now that I think about it, Michael is also looking for a lost son, Bianca's brother. Nicolas is his name. Wait a minute is Nicolas, N—

"Annabeth!" I was interrupted by Thalia and Bianca yelling my name in unison.

I blinked. "What?"

"Did you forget about something, er someone?" Thalia said.

"Where does the Master of arms take their prisoners?" I ask.

Their eyes widen.

"He was taken prisoner?" Bianca said, worried now. I nod.

"Okay if it's like this, then we have to part ways. You say that Percy is the captain's son right?" I nod once more and Thalia continues. "Well then, why doesn't Bianca go to the captain and tell him what is going on and if he could give an order to release him. Or she doesn't find him then go to his son, er nephew and have him help us. I will go with Annabeth to the Master of Arms' office. I know where it is. Don't ask how I know."

Bianca and I blink. That's Thalia for you. She comes up with a plan just like that.

"But should I go alone to find my uncle in this situation?" says Bianca. She is always timid and scared.

"Bianca, if you go it will be easier because the guards will let you in faster because you are related to the captain. Besides if we go together the captain might think we are up to something. And I am the only one who knows where Percy is and Annabeth knows him better than both of us." reasons Thalia. "When you have him or his nephew, er your cousin, tell them where Percy is and we are there too and we need help. Don't get into detail, just get the help."

Bianca nods and we hug goodbye in case our plan backfires and we don't see each other. It hurts to think like that but how we are now, we need too.

I grab Bianca's hand before we part ways. "We only have a few minutes to do this to be on time to get on a boat. We have to move fast but keep in mind that we are saving your cousin alright?"

She nods and this time we do part ways.

"Ugh, I thought this was the 'Ship of Dreams' not the 'Ship of Family Reencounters'" muttered Thalia.

"You have no idea. I think I also found her brother…" she looks at me.

"Aboard?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah, and I think you've met him around, maybe. His name is Nico and looks like Bianca and her father, Michael and is friends with Percy."

"You've got to be kidding me. Who is this Percy guy that he suddenly solves every problem?"

I roll my eyes and follow her to Percy.

* * *

**Percy Jackson's Point of View (About time… )**

* * *

Luke's buddy—who I've learned is named Ethan—and the master of arms are handcuffing me water pipe. The master of arms is giving me a compassionate look while Ethan is staring at me coldly.

"Hold it! Not too tight!" I groan as they pull tight on the chain.

"Sorry mate, it has to be tight so you don't escape." Said the master of arms.

Just then an anxious crewman pops in and yells, "You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently."

The master of arms hesitates but Ethan says to him, "Go on. I'll keep an eye on this rat."

The guys gives the same look and says, "Good luck to you." and runs out the door.

"You are going to need it, man." Ethan mutters to me, chuckling. He sets a bullet on the table and it rolls in his direction. Looks like the ship is sinking. My instincts told me that. I've always had the ability to sense if something's wrong at sea and where I am.

The master of arms had thrown Ethan the key to my handcuffs and was examining it. I knew had to be looking but my rage made me look elsewhere.

But it was fine. It gave me time to think.

How could Annabeth believe Luke after all she has been threw with him? Is she blind to do so?

Oh, it hurts. Not the handcuffs but the way she looked at me. Her eyes never leave my mind. Tearing up and hurt, betrayed. But knowing her as I do, she will come to her senses sooner or later.

I looked through the porthole beside me and saw that the surface line of the water was now almost parallel to me. Wow, she sinks fast.

I turn and see my hands. I try to take the handcuffs of but it's no use. They tight and to make Ethan give me the key won't be a piece of cake. He chuckles as he sees me. I roll my eyes at him but of course he didn't see.

Annabeth! Where are you now? The ship is going to sink. Are you on a lifeboat or still in your cabin obtained my Luke? Please be safe. I would die if anything happened to you.

I look around me. _Well I'll die anyway._ I think to myself.

I am startled by Ethan as he speaks, "You know, I believe this ship is going to sink." He gets up and walks over to me.

When he reaches me he looks at me in the eye and smiles evilly, "I've been asked to give you this as a small token of our appreciation," and with that he punches me square in the gut. "Compliments of Luke Castellan-Tolbert."

I can't hardly breath. I see black circles in my sight and I'm sure I might pass out any minute.

"I want to live so see you in hell." He says to me, flipping something in his hand. I don't know what it is for my sight is blurry.

He chuckles as he leaves. I on the other hand is far away from chuckling. In fact I'm dying…

* * *

**Piper McLean-Norwood's Point of View**

* * *

What in the world is going on. Aunt Athena told me to get out of my room and head out with everyone else. Aunt Athena was nervous for who knows what so I decided to leave her and find someone I know. Annabeth was no where to be seen. I didn't feel like hanging out with Silena. Luckily I spotted Jason and he spotted me. He ran to me and I smiled as he did so.

"Piper!" He said concerned, "Are you alright?"

My heart stopped. he cared for me.

"Yeah," I managed.

He smiled, relieved. then something happened that I would've never thought would happen so soon. He kissed me. At first I didn't moved but then I realized what was happening and responded. His lips were at the same rhythm as mine. All I know is that his lips are soft.

He pulls apart and looks into my eyes, "Sorry. But maybe we can never do this again after tonight."

His eyes has a worried and scared look. I grab his hand and ask, "What do you mean?"

He pulls me aside and whispers, "The ship is going to sink and half of us aboard are not going to make it."

"What?"

"There is no time to explain. Get your family on a lifeboat and we'll meet in New York." he says urgently.

"Sure I'll get my family on a boat but I am not leaving you behind." I say confidently.

He is shocked but says, "Please don't, Piper. I would to see that anything bad happens to you-"

I shut him up with a kiss. We are interrupted by a crewman telling everyone to go to the boat deck and get into a lifeboat.

"Now is your chance. I love you, remember that." he kisses me and pushes me into the moving crowd.

I stubbornly stay where I am and say, "No, I'm staying with you!"

He hesitates but smiles at me.

* * *

**Aww! A lil Jasper at the end. -heart-**

**And what is Annabeth thinking about Bianca's lost brother? Is she going to find Percy in time? Is Bianca going to find the captain and /or Jason? *bites nails* Suspense is killing me! (well not really, i'm writing it:D)**

**Well I hope you liked it! I'll update later this week. maybe weds or thurs...**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews: (they'll be short)**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****: Thx for answering my question and reviewing. it was killing me that I was thinking I was going to fast for you guys.**

**Mandi2341****: WOW! All your reviews make me happy! Thx for reviewing and supporting me! you are the best of the best! -heart-**

**Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234****: WOW you guys get really mad with Luke... Good cuz hes evil! lol thx for doing that and reviewing! :D**

**Sophie6132****: Well thx for trying anyway. but I deleted it so no worries. And I'm sorry if you wanted more.**

**PS - Aww don't be sad! And I wont dissappoint you guys with ending I promise.**

**Drogonite8271995****: Oh really... well atleast you like where the story is at. :) And thx for saying the pace is alright. -heart-**

**sasaway****: Thx :)**

**Idk, yeah I really dont****: Dont worry at least you here telling me now and answering my question. And yes I will write more stories. Check out my new story. I think youll like it. -heart -**

**PS - I love how youre sensible with my story. Not many guys are like that...**

**onceupponaprincess16****: Wow thz for beating the crap our of Luke: he deserves it for getting in the way of Percabeth! thx for reviewing! -heart-**

**Answers to your questions:**

**#1 - Well she felt the connection with Percy through Bianca's hug and since Percy and Bianca are related she felt it. In this chappie I clear up some of this. It will get clearer as the sinking happens... somehow...**

**#2 - Well in this chappie, it hinting about it. Annabeth is very wise and observative so she suspects it. In the books it sayd that Bianca and Nico look alike it will be easier. Besides there were no DNA tests back then so I'm basing off their appearances.**

**CatchingSparks****(aka Guest): haha yeah! And yes she has. and yes poor bianca! And you understood the hug part! good I was afraid some ppl wou;dn't get it the time... but did! thx for reviewing! :D**

**Pokemonchen****: Lets hope she is not! You'll find out in this chappie! :) and I did update so now you read! :-)**

* * *

**Well review and if you could check out my new story you would make me happier and maybe receive a virtual cupcake/cookie if you do! YAY! And maybe i'll throw in the next chappie for this story and Perfectly Reflected!**

**Yeah...**

**Anyways review! lets make it to 100! :) thx guys! -heart-**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	17. Chapter 17: He is alive

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story(ies):**

**Letting Him Stay - GirlonFire2012**

**Washing it Away - percabeth13**

**Song:**

**Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift - Two is Better Than One**

* * *

**Chapter 17: He is alive.**

**Bianca Marinetti**

* * *

I headed to find my uncle or cousin. Unfortunately, my uncle is no where to be seen. Fortunately, I find Jason holding hands with a girl… you have to be kidding me. He can't get a girl. He couldn't even get a dog when he was ten much less a girl.

"Uh Jason? Who is this?" I asked as he comes nearer.

"Oh uh Bi. This is my girlfriend, Piper. Piper, Bianca. Bianca, Piper." He said smoothly. _Does he even know what is going on? Never mind. Stay focused._ I say to myself.

"Hello. Jason," I grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him from Piper. "I need your help. Well, actually Annabeth does…"

"What happened?" he asked now seeming to be concerned.

"It's Percy, your cousin. Our cousin… He is detained for being framed for something he didn't do." I say urgently.

"What? Why?" he asked me.

"How should I know? Annabeth barely figured it out herself. He is at the Master of Arms' Office. The ship is sinking, Jason, and if we don't save him soon we'll…" I stuttered, unknown tears threatening to fall. He pulled me close into a hug and I said, "We have to hurry, Jason. Or we will lose him again."

He nodded, let go of me, and ran to the command room. A few moments later he came out with some keys. "My father is not in there but these are. Give them to Annabeth. They will help here open the handcuffs and let him escape. Go hurry!"

He slammed them on to my hand and closed my fingers around them.

"But I don't know where the damn office is! Annabeth and Thalia are already there and they told me to tell you to take me there because maybe we might need you."

I sighed and said, "Alright. Piper, we are going to save my cousin first. Come on!"

We began to run to Percy. But on our way I was shocked that I saw that the stewards were already loading the lifeboats. But what shocked me even more is that the steward wasn't filling up the boats fully. I remember from the tour that Sir Apollo gave us, the boats could be filled up to seventy five full grown men. Luckily, Sir Apollo came.

"Fill them up, for the gods' sake!" he yelled.

The steward gulped, "I'm not sure of the weight sir…"

Sir Apollo grabbed him by the collar said in his face and they began to argue. I looked up to Jason and he looked me.

"We need to hurry. We don't have much time." Piper said. I nodded.

We dashed for the office to save Percy.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

_We are coming for you, Percy and if I don't save you, then Thalia and the others will._ I promised him in my head.

"Annabeth, hold on." said Thalia, grabbing my arm. She pointed in front of us. "Look, the stewards are taking all the passengers on deck."

Just then someone from behind me pushed outside, I couldn't see who it was though. I thought it was a steward that was doing his job but I heard Thalia punching and yelling the person to let me go.

Then I heard it, "Luke, let go of her!"

Luke was doing this. I began to kick and punch him but he was strong.

"Let go... of... me." I yelled at him.

"Oh sure, Sweet Pea." He said, in his usual charming voice. He set me down in front of a life boat. My mother was beside me.

"Mother!" I yelped.

"Oh honey—"

She was interrupted by a light holler that was yelling, "Women and children only! No men, yet!"

She ignored that and asked openly, "Will the life boats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded—"

A sudden raged surged through me. How could she be so cruel and cold hearted? She heard Sir Apollo. But that didn't surprise me at all. Her 'social class' gets in her head always. She turns into this nasty inhumane person.

"Oh Mother!" I yell at her, grabbing her fragile old shoulders, "Shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats… not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

My mother's expression is terrified and scared at my sudden action. I almost regret it. Almost.

Luke scoffs and mutters, "Not the better half."

I quickly turn to him and give him my signature glare. His coldness hits me like a thunderbolt. Percy is third class and doesn't stand a chance. Just because he is third class doesn't make him less than Luke. In fact, Percy is ten times better than Luke in every single way. And I mean in every way.

Just then a rocket shoots over the crowd and illuminates everyone's faces.

There is only one thing I have to say to Luke, "You imaginable bastard!"

Luke side smiles and Thalia looks like she is ready to throw him overboard. I couldn't agree more.

"Come on, Athena, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it." says Aphrodite to my mother signaling her to the bow of the boat.

"Oh good." says my mother and gets in. She sits gracefully and looks at me.

Aphrodite looks at me and signals me in, "Come on, Annabeth. You're up next. You can sit next to Silena. You too, Thalia."

Silena smiles at me and holds out her hand to me. I shake my head and step back. Thalia does the same.

My mother has slight embarrassment on her face. "Annabeth, get on the boat!"

I made my decision a long time ago and I'm staying put to it. "Goodbye, mother."

I grab Thalia's hand and without looking at each other we know what to do. _Run._

And we do. I hear the faint sound of my mother yelling for me and the boat going down. I ignore it.

"Oh stuff a sock in it, would ya, Athena. She'll be along." says Aphrodite to my mother. I silently thank her.

A hand grabs my own but I shake it off and run some more. Then it catches up to me. It grabs my arms roughly and I stopped. Luke.

"Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to that gutter rat?" he says more than ask.

I get up in his face and say, "I rather be _his_ whore than _your_ slave, I mean 'wife'."

And with that, I run but his hand never lets go of my arm. Then a faint memory of Percy teaching me how to spit appears on my mind. That's it. I make a big one in my mouth and spit it out on his face. He is shocked and we laugh. Thalia gets up to him and they glare at each other.

_Did I miss something?_

"And this," She knees him square on the place where men don't want to be hit, "is for doing _that_ to me. For ruining me! Don't ever put a hand on me, ever again, bitch!"

She punches him again and pushes me forward. It will take Luke a long time to find us for in a split second we are not in his sight, he will lose us in all the commotion.

Once we are inside again and she releases me, I noticed that Thalia is crying. Now that you don't see every day. She never shows weakness.

Then it hit me. Luke did something to her. What she said on deck… _ruining her? _Luke abused her. Of course it makes perfect sense.

"Thalia what did he do to you? Did he…?" I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he did. Remember when Bianca's cousins came over? We were playing a game out in the yard. Luke pulled me aside, saying he wanted to show me something. He led me to the horse stables and he pushed me in one of them. He locked the door behind him and at first I thought it was game but another part thought that maybe he was going to kiss me. It never crossed my mind that he was going to do so much more." She had a tear falling down her cheek and I wiped it off. "He took it from me, Annabeth. He ruined me. Of course I fancied him but I never thought he would take advantage of me like that."

I hugged her. I knew that Thalia had liked Luke when we were young but that's it. I never thought it would be more. She wiped away the tears and said, "Let's go. I don't want to talk about it. We have to save Percy."

I nodded. This a subject that has to be told in privacy. We dashed to the Master of Arms office.

We reached it. Finally. Moments later, Bianca arrived with Jason and Piper. I noticed Piper and Jason had their hands intertwined. I didn't see that coming.

"Wow! Um you guys…" I pointed to them and they blushed. "Later."

Jason held up the keys and said, "Let's save my found, but yet lost again, cousin."

He chuckled and slid the key in the lock. He opened it and we crammed inside. My heart sank. Percy wasn't here and there was no sign of arrest here.

"Oh no this is bad." whispered Jason.

"What is it? Where is Percy? Did they…?" I trailed off. I can't think like that.

"No no. He is at the other office. And there might be a chance that that office is flooded. It is at the bottom deck. One of the lowest." Jason told me.

"What? No?" I shrieked.

"Yes, and there might still be a chance to save him but there won't be much help. My uncle isn't in his sunny days right now. He is actually very depressed. Therefore, I am in charge and I can't risk so many of us to go. Two, three at most can go." Jason declares.

We all stare at each other.

"Obviously, Annabeth is going. But she will need help. Strong help." says Piper, "Thalia I know you are strong. You can go. And we will need someone that knows the ship and can get there faster."

She faces Jason. "You have to go. You are the only that can help. For your cousin."

"I-I…" he hesitates. He looks at me and I plead with my eyes. He accepts. "Alright. I'll go."

We say our good byes. Jason hugs Piper and kisses her if he doesn't make it back. I hope otherwise for it means Percy and I won't either. Or Thalia.

I hug and thank Piper and Bianca for their help. I tell them to go to the lifeboats. They agree and we part ways.

…o0o…

"So why did they take Percy to the bottom one? Why not here?" I ask Jason.

"Well maybe it was your fiancée's idea. May be he wanted Percy to drown there. Did he know about the ship sinking?" he asked me.

"Not that I knew of. But with Luke we never know."I say.

We continue ahead in silence until we reached the elevators. There is an old couple trying to go down but the steward is telling them the elevator is closed.

The steward spots Jason and relief floods his face. "Oh, Mr. Grace-Hartley. Would you please tell them we are closed?"

Jason nods and tells them. They sigh and walk away. Once they are out of earshot we head to the elevators.

The steward holds his hand in alt. "Sir, they are closed."

Thalia, on her natural impulse, grabbed the steward and pushed him on the wall. "Take us down, gods damn it!"

He hesitated but Thalia and I glared deadly at him. He nodded and we stepped back, thinking he got the message. We were wrong. We stood there waiting for him to move and open the gates.

"Well any minute now would be great, mate." said Jason irritatingly. We waited again, but did he budge? No he stood there like a frightened stupid cat.

Thalia sighed in frustration. She slammed her palms on the steward's chest. "Are you deaf, punk!"

He finally obeyed and opened the steel gates. We all scrambled inside, the steward heading to the controls.

"What deck?" he looked at Jason and so did I.

"E Deck, pronto!" he ordered and the steward nodded. He quickly scrambled to obey him. Soon we were going down. The lighting in here started to flicker and then stopped. After that a blue light bathed our faces and water started to flow in through the steel gates.

The steward stopped and he opened the gates. "This is as far as I go. I don't want to drown!"

He pushed us out and he went up.

"Coward!" yelled Thalia after him. I looked around to see where we were.

A sign over a door frame read:

**F Deck**

As far as I knew—and I know a lot—there are a lot of decks. Ten I suppose. The steward dropped us off one deck lower than what we needed.

"We can't risk any more elevators. We can take the stairs. It will be hard but it can be done. Maybe we will catch a swim through all this too." said Jason leading us to a staircase.

And so we did with the water making it harder to focus and all. We reached the stairwell and headed up. We made it upstairs.

"Ugh!" said Thalia as she bumped into a roaming steward with lifebelts in hand.

He gasped. "Oh Miss you shouldn't be here. Please get to a boat now…'

He kept on rambling and pulling Thalia up the stairs again.

"No let me go! We might need…your…help! There is a man..." she tried. He still didn't stop she punched him on the nose. He stood there dumbfounded.

"The Hell with you!" and with that we ran upstairs.

"Come on. Let's hurry before we run out of _more_ time." said Jason.

We reached a corridor that was filling up with water. We _are_ running out of time! The water seems to come to us as a small tiny wave at the beach. We stay there.

"That is the way to the damn office." He stomps his foot on the floor. I immediately feel bad. I mean he is here, with me and Thalia trying to find Percy when he is supposed to be with Piper and the ship. I have an idea…

"What is the number of the room?" I ask him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at me, "What?"

I wait and look in his eyes. They are desperate and anxious. Desperate and anxious to control what is going on the boat deck but at the same time trying to save his cousin that he barely even knows but wants him back. I can't blame him. He has the world on his shoulders and he is here. His uncle is in no condition to manage anything. He is the in charge. In other words he is doing Percy's job.

He sighs as if he knew what I am thinking. "Room E-102."

"Go be a great captain for this ship. She needs you. Also Piper." I say to him as rub his hair.

He smiles, gives me a kiss on my check, and says, "I doubt there will be anything I can do to save this ships. Save my cousin for me. I look forward to seeing you in your wedding soon with him."

And with that he heads back, his shoes tapping on the floor.

I pulled my hand to my cheek where he left a promise seal of a kiss. My hand felt heavy. And I don't mean it in a way of fancying him. I mean it in a way that he told me to do something. A promise. I can't let him or anyone else down.

I took the lead to find Room E-102. I looked on the number plates and one read:

**E-74**

I sighed. It's not that much, but with the water flooding our shoes and making it very slippery to run on is a lot.

The water now reaches our calves and our dresses are clinging to our legs. I'm desperate. The ship is sinking and there is no sign of life here. Everything is wet and tearing apart. Good thing Apollo isn't here, he would be even more broken if were to see this.

Thalia is panting and so am I. The water, in matter of minutes, has reaches our mid thighs. It's getting hard to barely move our legs.

Did I mention I am desperate? Well if I didn't, I'm DESPERATE! Where the HELL is Percy!

Without realizing it, tears are swimming down my cheek. I'm sobbing now, too. We stop and Thalia pulls me into a hug. "We'll find him."

On impulse, I yell, "Percy! … Percy!... PERCY!"

I pull away from Thalia and we begin to yell for him. The lights are flickering now and everything seems to dim down. Sparks are flying are everywhere.

"Percy!" I start running through the water with all my might.

And then my heart stops when I hear him. Its faint and probably I am imagining it but I hear him.

And then it happens again.

"Annabeth! I'm right here!"

Here is right there… and alive…

* * *

**So Percy ****_is_**** going to be saved! Yay! hahaha Percabeth next chappie. Guaranteed! And maybe A little bit of Thalico? Yeah? Okay! Next chappie will be updated sooner! Promise.**

**- Fanfiction Family! PMs still welcomed! :)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon****: HAha! She will find him. In fact in this chappie she did or will... anyway thanx for reviewing. :)**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****: hahah lol! thx for reviewing!**

**Pokemonchen****: Sorry for not being clear. It cleared up in this one. I hope. And thanx for reviewing for my other story! It means a lot. :)**

**Guest #1****: Haha thanx. And yes everyone does hate Luke. Thanx for reviewing. :)**

**DaughterOfMinerva-Athena****: I will till the end! :) thanx for reviewing! :)**

**I really don't****: Oh thanx for the compliment. And thank for checking it out. It means so much. :) Thanx for reviewing :)**

**CatchingSparks: Yeah it was cute. I felt I needed to add Jasper. It's been left out in the story a lot more than I wanted it too. And yes that comment was true which makes a lil funny. LOL! thanx for reviewing!**

**PS - Where were you?**

**ItsMe****: YeAh! HAHA lol! Finally huh? Thanx for reviewing! :)**

**Guest #2****: Oh really? You never cried? whoa you are strong! LOL anyways I didn't know that part was strong. But I guess that's what I wanted so I did a good job. :) Thanx for reviewing at the last minute. :)**

* * *

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - Who is ready for school?**

**I am not and I start on Aug. 18th. I haven't gotten my book bag and binder and chiz. I'm not ready for school. I only had a two month vacation! NOT FAIR!**

**Anyway 8th grade, here I come! :(**


	18. Chapter 18: I won't let him go again

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**No stories! No time and bad week!**

**Songs:**

**- Two is Better than One - Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I won't let him go again**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

**NOTE: Italics are translations.**

_Previously_

"Percy!" I start running through the water with all my might.

And then my heart stops when I hear him. Its faint and probably I am imagining it but I hear him.

And then it happens again.

"Annabeth! I'm right here!"

Here is right there… and alive…

…o0o…

"Annabeth!" he yelled once more. The lights began to flicker and it was harder to walk through the corridors with all the water.

Thalia grabbed my arms to prevent herself from falling. When she stood up again she said to me, "He is right over there."

She pointed to the left hallway. We immediately started there.

He never stopped calling my name so we got there sooner. It seemed that as we reached the room the water never stopped rising. When Thalia opened the door, things were floating everywhere. The sight of Percy chained to a white pipe not being able to move broke my heart. Why didn't I stop this when I had the chance?

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Thalia!" said Thalia behind me. I looked back at her and she had a funny look in her eye. "What? No calls me, so I'll do it myself."

I smiled and turned back to Percy and walked closer to him. I quickly pulled him into a kiss and held on to him a bit more afterwards. I pulled back and touched his face.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." I told him. "I could've stopped all this!"

I'll never forgive myself for letting him go. After all, he is mine and I'm his. I won't get off this ship without him. He tried to hug me but he remembered the handcuffs. He frowned.

"I hate it that you are seeing me like this…" he said quietly.

"Oh you wimp! We will get you out that thing! Just don't whine." said Thalia, grabbing an object floating in the water and throwing it over her head. I laughed a bit.

Percy looked hurt but played along, "I don't whine! I speak in a sad manner with a hint of pain."

She rolled her eyes and started to look around. "Do you know where the key is?"

Percy shook his head. "No but I know its silver. Maybe in there…"

He pointed to a key cupboard mounted on the wall. She nodded and headed there. With her fist, she broke the glass door and started searching.

She sighed in exasperation. "These are all brass ones!"

"Maybe in the drawers at the desk." He said, pointing behind me. I turned around and started to pull out the drawers and scanning in between the papers and books.

Five minutes later, I had no luck. I was getting angry now. I can't take it anymore! How will I save him. If Jason were here, maybe he would have a spare key… Then I thought of it. Bianca had given me a set of keys. I quickly pulled them out of a secret pocket in my dress and started to shuffle them.

Thalia and Percy gasped.

"The keys!" said Thalia happily.

"Yes!" I said, pulling out a key that read in bold letter on a white strip of paper:

**MASTER HANDCUFF KEY**

I can't believe it. A master key that unlocks all handcuffs is my hands. In other words, Percy's life is in my hands.

"There's is a key!" I squealed.

They cheered but just then the walls started to whine as the ship moves from side to side. We quickly grab on to something to prevent ourselves from falling.

When it stops a bit, I proceed to Percy and slide the key into the hole on the handcuffs. I silently pray for it to work. It does and I squeal in relief. So does Thalia. I release his wrists from the chains and he hugs me. Thalia tries to jump but fail for the water pulls her down. When he pulls away, I noticed his wrists are bleeding form the attempts at taking them off. I grab a floating hanky and dab his wounds.

He winces and I go slower realizing I must've been I bit to rough.

When the blood is momentarily gone, I wrap a few other floating hankies around his wrists and we quickly head out the door. I don't know how much time we spent here but the water is now at our chests.

Percy, who was standing on a trunk, jumped it the water and started to cuss. "Oh shit! Excuse my French! Shit, this is freezing!"

"Nooo." teases Thalia. Percy glares at her and she smiles, triumphal at her game. When the water reaches my chest I gasp at how cold it is.

Soon we wade in the hallway and Thalia and I start the way we came from.

"Wait!" says Percy behind me.

We turn to face him and he points to the staircase. "Too deep. We will have to find a new way."

"Wimp!" mutters Thalia and stubbornly grabs our arms and we got the way we came from.

As we walked, the water came up to our necks when we stopped.

"Take a deep breath and in you go!" says Thalia as she goes first. She inhales deep and goes under water. I gasp but follow and so does Percy. When the top part of my head feels the water, I freeze up. I felt like screaming. The water is now to the point that you feel little tiny icicles flowing through your hands as you moved to gain speed. How did this happen? Why are we sinking when everyone said it was sinkable? Was all of this because of deadly pride? If so, I understand. I know how it feels like to have deadly pride. It is my fatal flaw.

Just then I bumped into someone. Thalia. She had surfaced already and was going up the stairs. I quickly surfaced and wiped my eyes from the ice cubes but my blonde hair is full of them. I gathered my dress and continued on the stairs.

When I heard a gasp for air behind me, I sighed in relief. Percy was out to. It was a battle to go up the stairs for the water kept trailing down each step. I was careful to not slip. Soon I reached the top and saw the trail of water that was coming from the left corridor. I stopped and gazed.

But soon enough, two strong arms wrapped around me and pushed me to the right.

"Come on, Annabeth." He said to me. I nodded, hard to unglue my eyes from the sight.

After about five minutes of walking in his arms, Percy let go of me when Thalia sighed at pointed to the last set of stairs we have to climb.

I shut my eyes and said to Thalia and nodded. "Let's go."

I open my eyes and she nodded and she started up the stairs. She reached the door at the top and turned the knob. Thing is it didn't move. Percy went after and it didn't budge either.

Thalia laughed and with all this, her laugh is nice to hear. "If I can't much less could you! You don't have anything in those sticks you call arms."

She pinched his arms and he jumped. "Ow! What is it with you and making fun of me?"

"Its fun." Thalia replied simply.

Percy nodded then pinched her arm. "I pinched you and you deserved it. No apologies…"

"You little piece of… You know what? Lets just pushed this door out of the way!" demanded Thalia.

He agreed and in between the two of them they managed. It was fun to watch them decided who had the greatest strength as they pushed and punched the door. Sadly, the fun didn't last because they broke and opened the door and headed out. I followed behind. As they walked they argued and I couldn't help but laugh.

Just then behind me, a steward said, "Hey you can't do that! You'll have to pay for that. That is property of the White Start Line. You wil—"

"SHUT UP!" they said in unison and they continued their argument. I looked back at the steward and he looked bewildered.

I laughed and ran up to them. I put serious face and hit them on their arms. "Stop it! That is enough!"

They looked at me and they looked like they were going to laugh. Why wait? We laughed and in those laughs, left all those feeling of angst, anxiety, fear, and anger. All the bad feelings we are going to get more of later tonight.

We quickly headed forward. There were more people up here but the didn't move as if they were stuck here.

"The gates!" said Percy and ran in front of everyone. Sure enough there were stairs that were blocked my gates. People were crowded and were yelling in different languages. In most places in here were covered by large families with luggage. Suddenly I feel something wrapping around me.

"Here lass cover yourself." says a feminine voice. I turn around and see and a woman repeating the same action to Thalia. She smiles at me and turns to a man beside her. Possibly her husband. She did this in modesty rather than in the sight of me being blue-lipped and shivering, I decided.

Her husband hands me a flask of whiskey. "This'll take the chill off."

I take it and take a huge gulp and hand it back to him. He signals me to pass it to Thalia and Percy. I smiled and do so.

He is right, after the burning in my throat I do feel a bit warmer.

"Thank you." I say.

They looked pleased, take the flask, and head over to a bench.

Then Percy turns around to a familiar voice.

"Oh, andiamo! Aprire le porte stupidi! Stiamo andando a morire se ci tengono intrappolati come questo! Noi non siamo animali! Avete capito?" _"Oh, come on! Open the stupid gates! We are going to die if you keep us trapped like this! We are not animals! Do you get it?"_ The language is Italian. I just know it is.

"Nico…" whispers Percy and he runs to the stairs. "Nico!"

"Percy! Hey! Its hopeless up there and everywhere. They won't let us. Besides we already tried to get out when they opened the gates but they won't let us go." says Nico.

I turned to Thalia and she says, "That's Nico? He speaks Italian and looks just like Bianca. Yes, he is her brother."

I smiled and pull her towards Percy.

Nico looks at me, "And you brought your _ragazza_! Very nice, _amico_!" I glare at him and he clears his throat. "Perdonami, del viso." _"Forgive me, pretty face."_

I smile at him and he looks at Thalia. "Bene, bene, bene, chi abbiamo qui? Un altro bel viso, pure. Come si fa a farli, Percy? Nessuna fiera, solo l'uno per l'uomo." _"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Another pretty face, as well. How do you get them, Percy? No fair, just one per man."_

Thalia knows Italian so she told him, "Quindi, fuori dalla tua portata, Ravioli. Oh, e Percy non può avere una ragazza come me. Sono troppo buono per lui." _"So out of your league, Ravioli. Oh and Percy can't get a girlfriend like me. I'm too good for him."_

Percy rolled his eyes. Maybe he doesn't speak the language but he did hear his name and saw the smirk on her face. Nothing good can come from that. Right?

Nico looked hurt, "Ravioli? Belva, mi piace…" _"Ravioli? "Fiesty, me likey."_

"Enough, Italian! I don't get a thing!" yells Percy.

"Sorry, man." Says Nico. "How do we get out of here?"

Percy looks around and says, "A-ha! The bench! Come on Nico! Help me pushed it against it. We need to open… the… gates!"

Nico nodded and help to pull the bench from its nails. Others joined.

In the distance, I saw Grover and he rushed over.

"Grover! You're here!" said Percy, in between grunts.

"Yeah! Let's talk later!" he said, pulled from the arm of the bench.

"Yeah!"

Soon enough they ripped the bench of the floor and lifted in their arms.

"Move away! They are gonna bust us out of here! Move!" I say to the people on the stairs. They quickly obey. The men pushed the bench to the gate.

"Oh no no! Put that down! You can't use that!" said the men behind the gates.

"Shut up!" a man yelled.

They pushed the bench on the gates and they started to disengage from the wood.

"Ah!" they grunted as they went again. A few more pushes and hit and the gates left their hold and broke off. People cheered and headed to the door, ignoring the stewards with pistols.

"You can't do tha—" a steward was interrupted by a punch in the jaw and was knocked unconscious.

"Come on!" said Percy, and I obey rushing up the step with. Thalia on my tail. I grabbed his hand and Nico was at his side, a smirk on his face. He was planning something.

Behind me I heard a squeak. It was Thalia, was now in Nico's arms and couldn't get out of his grip.

"Let go of me." said Thalia, dangerously serious. Nico refused and Thalia didn't put up with that. She somehow, hit him in the oh-so-hurtful-place on guy and Nico moaned in pain but didn't pull away.

I laughed as we ran. Soon we reached the boat deck and my heart sank. There were about seven boats left.

"Oh no! The boats are gone!" I said.

We headed to the edge and saw that's the boats were launching full now. That's great but not enough. There are still so many people behind.

* * *

**Luke Castellan-Tolbert**

* * *

I quickly run into my cabin and head to the safe. I grab all the money that are wrapped in tubes and grab the necklace. Ethan sees me doing so and I smirk at him.

"I won't let her get away with her little game. She won't break me. I make my own luck." I say to him.

He turns around and grabs his pistol and charges it. He then puts in on his belt. "So do I.

I grin, putting the necklace in my pocket. We head out and meet Ben Guggenheim on deck.

I chuckle, "What's the occasion?"

He joins the chuckle, "We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen."

"That's admirable, Ben." I say. I start to walk off, "I'll sure tell and tell your wife… when I get to New York."

His expression turns to hate. I am getting of this stupid boat if it the last thing I do. And I'm bringing Annabeth with me.

I head to Murdoch, the officer in charge of a life boat launch. I discreetly tuck a roll of money in his pocket and say, "We have a deal?"

He nodes and opens the way for me to lifeboat. I gently get in. I sit down and say hello to my fellow passengers.

How could I be so stupid! I forgot a very important piece. Annabeth. I quickly search the deck and surely there they are. Annabeth in Percy's arms waiting for a boat.

I quickly say my sorrys and get off the boat. I run basically and reached them just in time to hear Percy say, "Get in the boat with Thalia. I see you soon. Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"But…" Says Annabeth.

"Go Annabeth! Go! Get on the boat but before put this and take that ridiculous thing off." I throw off the blanket she has over and hand her my jacket.

She looks at me, silently. I smile at her.

"Now get in, Sweet Pea." I say and push her on the boat.

She takes a seat next to Thalia. She never took her eyes off Percy and rage surged through me. How dare she!

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

I can't do it. His face. His eyes. Him. I can't leave him.

"Lower away!" says the steward.

As the boat lowers, tears flow through my cheeks.

I CAN'T DO IT!

I do the only thing I can. I jump…

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen next! Stay tuned!**

**Anyways, review please.**

**Thanx!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - No edit. Will get better. Promise.**

**Really bad week. Well, thanks to you guys my brother is feeling better but still the same.Thank you. The bad part was that my mom felt sick after afterwards. Just yesterday night we spent the whole night waiting for doctor in the hospital that saw my mom at 3 am. But the good part is that I saw my old guy friend from elementary (at the hospital; also his mom) who haven't seen in 2 years. That is alot. Anyway, really tired.**


	19. Answers to Reviews Ch 18

Hey guys,

Sorry but this isn't a new chappie. But it will be up soon. :) This is Answers to Reviews! for Ch. 18

I felt bad that I didn't answer to your wonderful reviews! So I'm going to do that now! YAY!

* * *

**monkey87**!

Oh my gods! I'm so sorry to hear about Nick! But he seems to be a very strong guy to live with pain everyday. I know that firsthand. :(

I really hope he feels better!

And yes! I'm going to 8th grade in a few days. And thanks, cousin! But a bunch of reviews, your support, and love you guys feel for stories is equivalent to an Oscar for me! I seriously mean it. Every time I see a new review I get a smile on my face.

But thanks anyway for thinking of my brother and I hope Nick feels better someday! -heart-

PS- How old did you think I was?

**Arianaahiga**

Oh wow really! I hate going back to school! It sucks! Really! Mostly because we have to go back to school earlier and sometimes we don't get the classes and/or teachers we want! I really hope you have a great new school year though. :)

Thanks, and my brother is stable right now. Being older than me and with a family that he has to maintain, he doesn't really show the pain but I know he has it. :(

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears**

Alrighty then! hahaha I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sophie6132**

Wow thanks and I will! my brother is stable but with pain but thanks.

**Idk. Yeah I really don't**.

Thanks! And I will! -heart-

**sasaway**

Aww thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**CatchingSparks**

Yeah he shall! hahaha anyway sorry I left you in a bad cliffie!

Fellow 8th grader,

I feel you! Wait,August 6th! That's too early! haha! I barely got my binder a few days ago!

Yours Truly,

BeautiWind

PS- Yeah Girl Power! And don't worry about jumbled reviews... They are still awesome! :)

**Mandi2341**

Really? You've never seen an 8th grader write like this? LOL! Well technically, I started in 7th grade so yeah. And it's funny you think that I was in high school! I'm tall for age and people say I look like I was 17! Dramatic people but now here in Fanfiction? Now that is serious... LOL

Thanks! And about the ax... *hides behind brick wall* I really wanted to write it but I don't know what happened. Annabeth keeps going the easy way! She told me she didn't want an ax in this chapter because she lost her good aim. So I had to do it. She threatened me. She said that she wouldn't let me read MOA when I get it! That's torture so I had to. Sorry. Guilty as charged.

Thx! *hugs back*

**onceuponaprincess16**

Yeah it will. Keep it mind! :)

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234**

You are pure awesome! LOL! You always make me laugh with your reviews. Keep those funny reviews coming! :)

**AceRedLeo**

WHY! Why do you guys put me in a tight spot here! All I'm going to say is that it's not going to disappoint. :)

Sorry cuz!

**Child of Athens**

Oh my gods! Thanks for loving it. All I'm going to say is I won't disappoint!

**Pokemonchen**

Yes, yea he is! I wouldn't kill Percy! And even if I was I would do it a little farther ahead :)

**IzzyQuagmire0907**

What! July 25! So eight now you are suffering with the early morning and passing periods between classes? I'm so sorry! *hugs in understanding*

* * *

Okay so that is it for This segment of... *holds for dramatic pause* Answers to Reviews!

I am so grateful to those who took the time to review. It means so much :)

Anyway, I want to put something out there.

I'm really sorry I do not edit lately. I know it makes it hard to enjoy but I will get better! That I do promise and will keep.

So till I update thus story again! Please check out my other new stories!

**- Perfectly Reflected**

**- Two is Better than One**

Thanks for reviewing. :)

~BeautiWind -heart-


	20. Chapter 19: Not Without You

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am reading:**

**A Soldier's Tale - booknerd95 (So far, AMAZING!)**

**Song:**

**Justin Bieber - As Long as You Love Me**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Not Without You**

**Percy Jackson's Point of View**

(Moments before Annabeth's jump)

* * *

_Previously_

_I can't do it. His face. His eyes. Him. I can't leave him._

_"Lower away!" says the steward._

_As the boat lowers, tears flow through my cheeks._

_I CAN'T DO IT!_

_I do the only thing I can. I jump…_

**…o0o…**

I get Annabeth from Luke's hold and push her aside.

"Go on, I'll get the next one." I told her reassuringly.

She looked at me, not leaving my eyes. "No, not without you."

I grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "I'll be alright. Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me."

She didn't want to leave but they were going to launch the boat any minute. But I understand her. I understand her because I am feeling the same way. I don't want to leave her. I want to hold on to her forever and never let her go.

"Now go on, get on." I insisted with the pain of my heart but I insisted.

"I have made arrangements with an officer on the other side of the ship. Percy and I can get off safely, both of us." Luke said plainly. I knew he didn't mean it. I knew he didn't want to help me get back to Annabeth. He wouldn't allow it.

But aside from that I said, "See? Got my own boat to catch."

Luke placed a cold hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Now hurry. They're almost full."

Annabeth looked at me one last time before the steward grabbed her by her waist to haul her in the life boat. "Step aboard, miss. Hurry now…"

A man beside me says to his family on the life boat, "Be Daddy's good little girls."

The crewmen say to the passengers, "Keep back, keep back, back I say."

Once Annabeth puts a foot on the rim of the lifeboat she turns and lends her hand to me. I grab it before its too late. When we touched I got this feeling and that feeling surged through me and it made me hold on tighter.

But the crewman was way faster. He pulled her away from me. "Clear the row, please!"

He set her down and the other crewman yelled, "Lower away!"

They started on the ropes and the life boat jumped but it kept going.

"Slowly! Keep going. Keep going." They yelled.

I kept my eyes on hers and she looked as if she were going to burst in tears at any moment. I kept nodded and with my gaze I kept assuring her everything was going to be fine. That we would get together soon.

What hurts most is that she never left my eyes. She never left me. I will never leave her.

As the life boat went down Luke told me, coldly, "You're a good liar."

Of course he would say that. I scoffed, "Almost as good as you. And there's no, uh— there's no arrangement, is there?"

He slipped a hand in his coat pocket and said frankly, "No there is. I just don't see how it will benefit you…"

He turned to me and faced me. I kind of have pity on him. I can see he has a strong feeling towards Annabeth and from his point of view it looks like I 'took' her from him…

"I always win, Percy. Always… one way or another. Pity I didn't keep that drawing. It's going to be worth a lot more by morning."

He turned away and I trained my eyes on him. His jaw was clenched as if he were trying to not scream and/or punch me. He really was having a hard time with this. Not just Annabeth but he was so used to having his plans work and this wasn't in them. For all he knew at time of boarding, he was just going to cruise over the Atlantic and not have all this instead. For all I knew, so did I.

His light skin was now turning pale and he was starting to tremble. His eyes didn't seem to have a focus. His visible fist was clenched and I am sure that his other fist was too.

I blinked for my eyes were starting to freeze from looking at him so intently. I turned to Annabeth and saw that she had a scared and hurt look. She looked like a frightened kitten, not knowing where to go. She then turned to me and with her eyes she said something that I didn't understand at the moment.

_I'm not doing this!_

She kept looking around her. She noticed the little girls and mother crying for their father/husband. She noticed a woman beside her with frozen tears on her cheeks. But most of all she didn't take her eyes of me.

Oh the tears! The tears were rolling now, reaching her jaw. But she never blinked as if she were trying to preserve every moment of me. I was doing the same…

Now my tears were pooling in my eyelids and if I blinked they would fall. So I did my best to not blink for her sake.

No luck with that… My tears ran down my cheeks and fell off.

And then she did it. She moved through the people in the life boat and did it.

She jumped, grabbing on to a pole in the last deck visible that wasn't underwater.

"Annabeth!" was all that escaped out of my mouth. "Annabeth!

"Stop her!" yelled Luke to down below.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?!" I yelled below. All I saw was a foot slide into the wall. She made it in. Not a moment later I ran downstairs.

I don't care if I throw someone off balance or push through someone at the moment. I just care about Annabeth and that she is in one piece. I finally entered inside and ran down the Grand Staircase. When I made it down I saw her and my feet took me to her.

"Annabeth!" I hugged her tight, so tight that maybe I broke her rib cage. But at the moment we both don't care. We just hug. I urgently grab her and carry her the same way my mother did when I felt sad. She'd grab my waist and pull me up. I started to kiss Annabeth all over her face.

She was crying hard now.

"You're so stupid. Why'd you do that?!" I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"You're so stupid, Annabeth, you know that?" I kissed her again. And I kissed her tangling my hands in her wet blonde curls.

"Why you do that?" I looked at her.

She gulped, "You jump, I jump, right?"

I smiled which turned into a grin, "Right…"

Right there I kissed her and hugged her and repeated it once and another and another.

"Oh gods! I couldn't go… I couldn't go, Percy!" she told me.

I looked at her in the eye. "It's all right. We'll think of something else."

She nodded. "At least I'm with you."

I nodded, "We'll think of something."

And then it happened. Luke was running down the Grand Staircase with a pistol in hand. All could think of was to get Annabeth and run.

"Come on!" I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran!

He shot a statue that was just in front of me. He is going to kill us!

He was racing now.

"Come on, move!" I yelled and Annabeth caught up to me.

Since he was so rolled up in trying to catch up to us he stepped on a broken piece of statue and fell. But he won't give up. He stood up and ran to us.

We were now two stairwells down and he had to sprint to shoot us. But surprisingly, he knew tricks and almost got my neck.

"Ah!" I squeaked.

"Hurry!"

Soon we reached the end of the staircase that reaches the dinning room. It's full of water but now we have to go through it to escape Luke's wrath.

"Come on, come on, Annabeth! Come on!" I yell.

A gun shot.

"Run through it! Forget we are in water…" I say to Annabeth and she nods.

A gun shot.

I throw a chair out of the way and we enter the next room.

And then there is silence… no more gunshots…

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" he yells and then I hear… laughing?

I ignore it and we enter a room that the water has not yet touched. We run through the kitchen and we reached a white staircase. We stay silent there until there is the sound of creaking noise.

The sound is interrupted by a child screaming. Annabeth and I turn to the sound and head down to see from where it comes from.

We slowly descend from the stairs and turn to the right. And there he is. Standing against the wal there was a boy, with water up to his thighs.

"We can't leave him!" Annabeth pointed to the boy. I nodded and we ran to the boy who was wailing in an unknown language to my ears.

"Come on!" Sparks flew everywhere as we ran to the lost boy. I quickly got him in my arms and saw that we came just in time for the wall beside me was about to burst. I transferred him to a position in my arms were I knew he wasn't going to slip.

My legs were kicking water up now and we had to get out of here now. When we reached the staircase we came from water was now pour from it. We ran back. Just then a man appeared and when he spotted us he started to come toward us. He started to curse in the same language as the boy and he took him from my arms. He went the same way were the boy was…

"No! Don't go that way!" We yelled at him but he didn't understand. Soon the wall burst open and water came in through the wall.

"RUN!" I yelled as water that was higher than us was going to swallow us whole. We went to another hallway and ran that way. Luckily the water didn't follow. But the man and his son were no where in sight.

Spoke too soon. The water was now following us and was making the floor really slippery. Soon the water caught up made it up to our necks. Then I felt pain in my shoulder. It was then I realized the that we had clunked against the gates.

I groaned. "Annabeth, this way!"

I saw a staircase going up and I held on the ceiling pipes to moves to them. I got the stairs and I said, "Come on! Give me your hand."

She cooperated and I hauled her up to me. We ran up the steps only to find a set of locked gates.

"It's locked!" hollered Annabeth.

Just then a steward came up the corridor. "Wait sir! Open the gate, please. Please!"

The steward looked stunned, "Captain Smith?"

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me, "Can you just open the gate?"

"S-sure, captain." He said, obeying.

Why does he call me 'captain'? Oh, because I'm the captain's son… Of course. How can I keep forgetting that!

He quickly slipped in the key in the lock and the gates rusted open. "There you go sir! Now I have to go!"

He quickly ran up the steps and disappeared. We stood there, looking at each other. Surprised that we had made it this far but at the same time relived to see each other in one piece.

* * *

**Luke Castellan-Tolbert**

* * *

Ah bloody hell! Why is this happening? And how could I be so foolish in giving Annabeth my coat containing the diamond. How could I have done that!

I cleared my mind as I ran to the lifeboats. There were only two left. I had a deal with a crewman. He has to come through for me.

Soon I came to a stop as I saw the men slowing down. Ahead were Percy's buddies looking for a seat.

"Give us a chance to live, will ya, you limey bastard!" said Percy's Italian friend.

The Greek one was trying to hold him back.

Foolish! They are going to get us all killed.

Then I heard crying. I was standing on a wooden step and I saw that there was a little girl in the steps, hidden from this disaster.

I had an idea. I picked up the little girl as passed through the men. "I have a child! A child right here."

I reach the front just as I hear. "Get back or I'll have you killed in an instant!"

"_Bastardo_!" yelled the Italian. Then a man gets pushed into the Italian and the crewman shoots him, the bullet slicing a sliver of skin, but not much.

"You bastard!" The Greek one yells at the crewman.

Just then the crewman looks like he might pass out. It's Murdoch, I decide. He lifts his gun to the temple of his head and shoots himself, falling to the water below.

I remember what I'm doing. "A child, a child! I have a child!"

A crewman yells, "Clear the path here!"

I get to the crewman and I looked solemnly into his eyes. "Please, I'm all she has in the world."

He takes pity and lets me pass. Idiot…

"Please…" I say.

"Here give her to me." says a woman aboard. I hand her the unknown girl I pretend to be the father of and jump in the lifeboat.

I tell the woman, "Give me my daughter please." And she passes 'my daughter' to me. "There there…"

I always win…

* * *

**Well, there you go... I hope you liked it and envious Luke! Poor little girl. And where is the Captain?**

**Find out in the next chappie!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: No don't think like that! Please don't! Think positive! :) Rainbows, ice cream, and of course, Gummy bears! YAY!**

**#2 - *The one mentioned above slaps BW* Ow! But I'm sorry about the school thing. I really am... Good luck!**

**Hanalei: Yeah a cliffie! What can i say. Its a gift! :) hehe**

**Catching Sparks: Yeah... a cliffie... And thanks you. But sadly, my brother is alot worse... Yesterday he got worse and again to the hospital... :( Keep praying guys... But thanks for your support. :)**

**#2 - Words can't explain how much I am grateful for your support! it means alot! and good(late)luck in school! :) here is your chappie!**

**Mandi2341: Sorry about the ax. I was going to put it but I don't know what happened. I didn't... And thanks but you are right... we are getting closer to the end.**

**#2 - Really, i ahve to check her stories out... and thanks for the compliment. And I happy I make you proud! LOL Wishes do come true... Thanks for keeping your brother in my prayers. It means alot.**

**PS - LOL! I hope you stay happy during the sinking cause that is going to be sad! :(**

**sasaway: Aww really? Thanks it means a lot! -heart-**

**Pokemonchen: Yes! Love can make you do crazy things... hahhaaha**

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: HAHAHAH lol! yeah good thing you didn't bash Percy or else he would be dead and it wouldn't be my fault. LOL keep those funny reviews coming! They make me laugh! :) -heart-**

**#2 - LOL. I love your reviews! And btw I'm sorry about the lizards thing... :(**

**onceuponaprincess16: You will find out soon... :) And why do you ask if i need a beta? Is it because I don't edit? I'll get better! :)**

**Chapter 18 (the ones I didn't mention before...)**

**I really don't: Aww thanks! It means alot coming from my possible fiancee... LOL and thx... I'm sorta looking forward to it.**

**monkey87: Aww awesome! Hey Nick, monkey87's best friend! LOL And really 15? This can't be happening in FF too... I am tall for my age so a lot of people say I'm 15. Some even say I look like I'm 20, which is being dramatic! LOL**

**Sophie6132: You also have have a problem with your back? I get you... I have Spondylosis (A form of orthoartheritis) and i live with pain everyday. I think it runs through the family, IDK. But anyway, awesome Valentine's Day there. LOL...And thanks. :)**

**aquamarine girl 35: LOL GReat that you are enjoying my story! LOL! I do dare and anyways here is more. LOL um I wont give spoilers but I promise I wont disappoint :) And finally someone who sees my part of the story. Yes they will find Calypso but I won't say how or when so I'll leave it for later on. HEHE! *hint hint***

**Guest: percabeth777? what do you mean, percabeth777? and I updated! YAY!**

* * *

**Anyway, that is all for now... Stay tuned! :)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	21. Chapter 20: A Fight for Survival

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am Reading:**

**I'm His Queen - rachelcolleen1000 (AWESOME!)**

**Song(s) I am singing/listening:**

**- Wait for Me**

**Let's Take the World Tonight - Shane Harper**

**Odio por Amor - Juanes (Spanish song, some might not know...)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Fight for Survival**

**Percy Jackson's Point of View**

* * *

We realized that we heard nothing but the sound of the ship creaking and the water gushing down the steps. We looked at each other and decided to get going. We were going to let Death catch and swallow us whole. At least not this way.

We followed the same trail we came through. When we finally reached the dinning room I was already out of breath. It was then I noticed that the ship was slanting. It felt like a mountain, the incline just getting higher and higher. I turned over to Annabeth and saw that it was ten billion times harder for her. She had heels and her ankles looked red.

I saw her expression and it was pained. I quickly let go of her hand. I didn't notice that I held it so tightly. She groaned in pain.

"Annabeth, your ankles!" I said as she leaned against the wooden pole. She quickly took off her heels and held them in her hand. I held her by the waist to prevent her to fall.

"I can't… anymore… It's… too much." she pants. Her baby hairs are stuck to her forehead and her cheeks are red and wet from all the running.

"It's okay, I'll carry you to the door frame. That is where the floor is more parallel." I didn't wait for her response and lifted her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we headed over to the door frame. Most of the chairs were titled over and/or broken but I somehow managed to stand them and sit Annabeth on it.

"Thank you, Percy." she said rubbing her ankles. "Stupid shoes."

I chuckled a bit.

I looked through the fine tinted windows of the dinning room. People were running and yelling outside, trying to save their lives. Then I looked at Annabeth rubbing her ankles and somehow found it bizarre. Us, who should be outside doing the same as the others, are in here together sitting and/or standing waiting for a small pain in her ankles to disperse a bit. Annabeth seems to see me staring outside the window and stands up, putting on her heels on again. "Let's go. Maybe if we get on a lifeboat you can still finished your lesson." She was referring to the spitting thing.

I let out a laugh. And when I say laugh I mean wholeheartedly, clutching-your-stomach type of laughing. I guess that this whole situation has come out of the nowhere and no one is naturally prepared for something like this where you are in the border of life and death.

I nodded towards her and she grabbed my hand. We began to run to the life boat deck when Annabeth jerked my hand and let go of it. I immediately turned to her and saw that there was someone else in this room and he wasn't it his happy days.

"Sir Apollo. What are you still doing here?" asked Annabeth, setting an arm on his shoulder. Sir Apollo was standing in front of a fireplace, constantly checking his stopwatch and changing the time on the clock that sat on top of the fireplace.

His face was heart breaking and I get why. He designed this ship, he told everyone that _Titanic_ was unsinkable, and now everyone is looking for the blame. Him, and he feels like a fraud. His eyes are beading with tears and the bags under his eyes are even more looped.

"Oh Annabeth, I'm a failure. I failed everyone aboard." Sir Apollo said, sadly. He turned to me. "Even your father who is in my state but worse. So many years at sea and so much fame, Percy, and then suddenly death is at your feet ready to pull you down. Your father is not fine! He is dying right now."

My heart sank. I haven't even thought of my father since I was arrested. My father is in a bad state and I'm not there to bring him up.

"What?" is all that spills out of my mouth. "Where is he?"

He shrugs, "I don't know but he is not breathing right now."

I am just one second away from running to my father's aid when Annabeth asks, "Why are you here?"

"Oh sweetie. I'm just waiting. Waiting to see time fly and then drown." He chuckles sadly. He takes another glance at his stopwatch and moves the little hand on the clock. "See?"

"Won't you even make a try for it, Sir Apollo?" she asks, incredulously.

A tear rolls down his cheek, "I am so sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Annabeth."

Annabeth wants to say something to comfort him but we all know there is no use in doing so. _Titanic_is sinking and there is no stopping her. She has made up her mind. I take a look outside. They are trying to bring down a lifeboat. "It's going fast… We've got to keep moving."

Annabeth nods and hugs Sir Apollo and he replies by giving her a life belt. She takes it thankfully. I approach him and shake his hand that turns into a hug.

"You are amazing for building such a ship. You are a genius." I pat his back and we pull back.

He looks at me and pushes my shoulder. "Get going and maybe you can save your father. Although…"

He faltered and I know what he meant. A good loyal captain, in case of a sinking, goes down with his ship. And so far my father is a loyal captain. He won't give up.

Annabeth comes forward and says, "You will go to Elysium. That I guarantee."

He smiles and weakly, "And I'll see you there when the time comes."

We leave before anything else happens. Just talking about going to Elysium is terrifying. Sure everyone wants to go there when they die but it's so soon to talk about that. Just knowing you'll die in a few hours… It gives me a headache and not from the hypothermia I'm starting to have.

We soon arrive to the main deck and it's a ruckus. There are no more lifeboats and now everyone is preparing to sink. That is not in my plans. I need to find my father.

Everyone is destroyed right now. Everyone is a wreck and soon this ship will be too.

Annabeth sees my expression and I say, "I need to find my father."

She looks panicked at first but then understands. We go to where he will most likely be at this time, or so my instincts say. The command room.

When we manage to arrive the doors are closed. I stagger over to them, Annabeth at my heel. And there he is, standing all mighty holding on to the wheel steadily.

"I'm done here." He says as he notices me, not turning his head. "How can I bring your sister back to us when I can't even save a stupid ship."

His tone is hard but hurt. I approach him and hold on to one of the spokes on the wheel. "Father, you are not done, not until at least you find Calypso. We are going to find her together, alright. You keep your promise to us."

The windows are standing to crack and panic rises to my head. My father simply shakes his head and says, "If I don't have a face to show my own daughter, then I won't have a face to show the others. I'm a failure and I don't want my daughter to know me as that."

I put my hand on his and secure my fingers around his. "I finally find you, after all my entire life and just one little thing as pride is going to bring you down. Calypso is your daughter therefore she won't care about anything. Just to have her real family with her. Us."

The windows around are cracking dangerously now and we only have a matter of minutes before more water comes in and with all the water already in here, he doesn't have a chance.

He stays quiet and then he says, "Okay, lets go. But just one thing, you have to promise to help me find Caley."

"Yes, of course." I say immediately.

I smiles and he continues on to the door. "Are you coming, Percy? Annabeth?"

He extends his arm to address us out. We nod and head out the door. I turn around just in time to receive a hug from him and to hear his last words directly, "You are mine, Perseus Alexander Jackson."

And with that he stands back and shuts the door in my face and locks it.

"I love you, tell that to yourself and the others, will you?" he says behind the door.

"Yes, but open the door! Come out! Father!" I bang on the door. "Father! Father! Dad! Dad! Dad! Open the door!"

"I love you, Percy!" He says, "See you in a while, my son!"

Just then the _Titanic_ makes a shift and water comes over, pressuring the windows and they break. They break. They break… They break!

"NO! DADDY!" Is all I yell as the water pours in through the window frames. All those feeling I had buried deep came out. My daddy is gone, simple as that but so painful as well. Annabeth holds me from behind, locking her fingers to secure me to herself. It was then I noticed I almost barged in to save him.

"Daddy! Dad! Father…" tears are rolling down cheeks, incredulously. My vision is blurry and my body is soaked in sweat, despite the freezing cold. I start to yell, to scream, to kick, everything I held in for so many years for his absence is coming out. All I ever wanted to do when I needed him. All I ever wanted to do when they told me he would never come back. All I needed was him and I lost him, and now for good.

Then I feel another set of arms grab my arms.

Jason.

"What happened?" he asks, urgency in his tone. Then he notices and lets go my arms. I collapse on the wet floor and buried my head in my palms. Annabeth plumps next to me and tries to lift me. I, being in a rain of tears, am not being a good support to her.

"No! NO! UNCLE!" yelled Jason as he tried to open the door. It didn't budge. It didn't budge!

I quickly get up and, still crying, help Jason. Nothing. Then we jump up to the roof and jumped to where the water is building up, where it creates a waterfall through the windows. We jump in and swim in.

We swim for a few minutes and find nothing. He isn't here. He isn't here! WHERE!

We get out, knowing we need to move on.

Once we are out Jason says shakily, "We need to move to the stern."

I nod, "We need to stay on this ship as long as possible."

We all agree and head over to the aft. We clamber over the A-Deck aft rail. We help each other jump over the rail. Once we are down, people are literally clawing and scrambling over each other trying to reach the aft. Others are doing the opposite and they jump over trying to make it easier; the pain I mean.

A man in front of me is walking like a zombie and mutters, "Yeah, thought I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-"

Irritated, I said to him, "You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?"

He groans and moves aside.

The ship now is standing and we have managed to reach the aft railing. We immediately start to climb over it.

Below us, Father Byles is preaching to those who need faith.

I am helping Annabeth to climb over but she dangling now and Jason is helping another. "Come on, Annabeth, we can't expect the gods to do the work for us."

We are finally over and we are crammed aside from a mother holding her terrorized child and a man with liquor in his hand.

Not a minute later, the lights begin to flicker and then they shut off. The ship's stern is slowly but surprisingly fast going down. Then she breaks in two and the stern plummets back down.

"Hold on! HOLD ON!" Jason and I say simultaneously.

A man somewhere yells, "Why should we?! It's your father's fault we are in this bullshit!"

I flinched at my father's name. If it weren't because in the situation I am in then I would've punched that bastard in his soft spot.

Annabeth was slipping and I noticed just in time and held on to her. Now the stern is horizontal and I am facing the boiling-like sea fifteen stories down.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Annabeth. Trust me. You to Jason, trust me?"

They both nod and Annabeth and Jason hold on to my hand, tightly.

"Hold your breath when I say so! Ready?" I yell. The water is now twelve stories drowned and it's going to happen.

They both nod and take deep breaths.

The water gets closer.

And closer.

And closer.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Now!" I say and I hear them take in their deep breath. I grip tighter their hands and them as well. One last glance at them before something happens.

We hit once more. And then we drown…

* * *

**The sinking! It's here! NOOOOOO! LOL! Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**A/N: So most of your reviews are asking about Percy and if he is going to die in this story... And let me say: I AM OFFENDED! How dare you think that I would write off Percy! I am in love with Percy if you haven't noticed and we are going to get married and have two children: Daphne and Alexander! LOL JK. I am not crazy! haha But he did propose *shows huge diamond rings to readers***

**HAHA!**

**So to make it clear - I AM NOT GOING TO KILL OFF PERCY! i repeat: I AM NOT GOING TO KILL OFF PERCY!**

**Happy? Yay! Good... I thought it was enough agonizing patience. So yeah.**

**And I am not going to answer to reviews because most of them were asking for this.**

**And to those asking about my brother:**

**Thank you for your support. It means so much. He is still the same, getting procedures done at the hospital and such and my nephew is taking care of him! SO cute! That's family for ya! LOL**

**And to those New Readers: Thank you for loving my story. I love it when I get you feedback specially when it's positive! LOL Thank you!**

**And to other readers who always pep talk me: YOU ARE AMAZING! THE BEST!**

**Special note to Sasaway: Yeah, about that... To write my story I sometimes used the movie script as a guide to find where I am and sometimes when I am copying their dialogue I copy the whole thing. I don't do copy and paste for a reason but I don't zone out sometimes. hehe! That is why Percy is sometimes called Jack.**

**When I am done with the story I am plannig to go back and edit the whole thing... Hopefully I do that!**

**THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED! Keep it up!**

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it and stay tuned to the next chappie. Not sure if I'm going back to my last schedule to update on weekends. Still not sure. Depending on my homework and laziness level... hehe!**

**Thx for reading! Review please!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	22. Chapter 21: Death of Titanic

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I am reading:**

**Warning: Zombie Takeover - ChildOfWisdom**

**Song I'm listening to:**

**What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts (not Cascada, she ruins the song!):) ****_This song is my song, I relate to it in so many ways :(_**

* * *

**_This chappie is dedicated to ChildOfWisdom, for making my day! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Death of ****_Titanic_**

**Open Third Person**

* * *

As the rail slipped out of their hands, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy felt the suction pulling them down as the vast ship went down to the sea floor. Feeling the freezing cold water around them made their bodies go into instant numbness and they couldn't take it for one more second. As they promised, none of them let go of each others' hands. They looked like a line of kindergarteners making their way to a different destination. The sense of panic didn't make much sense now that everything was happening so fast. _Panic_ couldn't describe the feeling everyone felt as they were sunk by this ship.

If it wasn't by Percy's command to hold their breaths before hitting the water, they would have died instantly.

To describe how cold the water was imagine that someone was wrapping plastic wrap all over your body and drowning you in ice water. You can feel the water but you can't feel it directly. Your whole body is numb. Instant.

Percy felt that he was going to go down with the ship. So before anything else happens, he managed to pull Annabeth to him and sort of kiss her on her cheek. And he let go. Annabeth immediately panicked and tried to go after him. Jason took the risk of letting her go and grabbed her by her waist. Hugging her, he pulled her to the surface.

Annabeth, once she took a breath, yelled for Percy.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" she half sobbed, she half yelled.

"He is fine, I know it." Jason told her. He didn't say it to consulate her. He somehow knew that he was fine.

"Where is he?!" she yelled-asked him.

Jason didn't know how to answer. He looked around him and saw all the screaming people and the dead-frozen people as well. Looking around he felt guilt rising up in his heart. _I could've done something to save them_, he thought.

His eyes twinkled as he saw a familiar jet black haired boy making his way through the people to meet them.

"He is right there…" Jason replied to Annabeth. The water around Percy seemed to collaborate with him and brought him closer to them. When Percy reached them, he engulfed Jason and Annabeth into a hug.

"Lets find something to float on, shall we?" said Percy, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

They soon spotted what looked like a wooden door and they approached it. Between both Percy and Jason they managed to bring Annabeth on the door. They looked at each other trying to decide who of them would go on top of the door with Annabeth for they knew that if they both tried the door would tilt.

They ended up deciding that they both should stay at the rim of the door.

After a few minutes, the screams of the people started to decrease and Annabeth was getting sickly sleepy. Both Percy and Jason had their arms crossed with one hand grabbing onto Annabeth's for support.

Croakily and quietly, Annabeth said, "It's… getting quiet…"

"A lifeboat will come soon." Jason said and with that he slowly reached something he had hanging on his neck. It was a whistle hanging on a piece of yarn. "When they come, I'll blow my whistle and they'll find us sooner."

"Okay." Percy said, icicles on his cheek.

_~The Lifeboats~_

A steward paddles his lifeboat near another. "I need to move all the passengers from this boat to the other! I need to go back! Hurry now!"

The people reluctantly began to obey. The people were mostly 3rd class and they understood. Nico di Angelo was on that boat along with Grover Underwood and they quickly obeyed for they had hope in finding their friend alive.

In a matter of minutes, the passengers had moved into the boat. Crammed but they fitted. The steward and his companion nodded in unison and retreated to the sea of the floating.

"All right. Lets go." He said and they paddled.

_~To Percy, Annabeth, and Jason~_

"I-it's s-so c-cold…" Annabeth shivered.

"I-I kn-know…" Percy stuttered. "They're j-just moving the p-people to another b-boat. Right Jason?"

Jason just hummed a grunt in reply.

"D-don't fall asleep, J-jason." Percy said, putting a cold hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm really sleepy." Jason mumbled.

"Piper needs you. You need to see her smile again, right?" Percy motivated.

"Uh-huh…" Jason mumbled again, "My Pipes."

"IS ANYBODY ALIVE OUT HERE?" a yell from afar said.

Percy slowly turned his head and saw a light that turned into a boat with a man holding a flashlight.

Percy turned around to face Jason, "Y-your whistle, Jason, b-blow it n-now."

Jason hummed.

"For your Pipes." Percy convinced.

"Pipes?" Jason croaked.

"Yes."

Jason reached under the water and grabbed his whistle. He gently put it in his mouth and blew into it. At first you couldn't hear anything but the sound increased into a full whistle and eventually the light turned to them.

The steward found them.

It took minutes for the steward to reach them but he eventually came around. One by one they got on the lifeboat and they were immediately covered in tons of blankets. Percy wrapped Annabeth in his arms and they created warmth and invited Jason with them. Slowly, the icicles in their hair melted. The steward collected another four people but they were too dazed to focus on the people. As the sky turned into a purple color, the steward patted their blanket and told them to sleep and that it was safe. They knew otherwise but they obeyed to sleep.

When they awoke the sun was beaming on their faces. But the sky also shared that sad expression that everyone had.

"Alright. We are getting reeled in. Hold on tight!" yelled the steward to them. Their hug tightened as they were taken in into the _Carpathia_.

Once they set their feet on the wooden planks of the ship, they were immediately swarmed by maids. They gave the survivors hot chocolate or hot tea and more blankets.

"Oh Annabeth!" Annabeth being in another world from the occurred didn't recognize the voice but it sounded familiar. She looked up to see a face she didn't expect to see. Blair.

"Oh Annabeth!" Blair hugged Annabeth tightly and Annabeth let out a cry after another. Blair just kept rubbing her back.

"So it was all real?" Annabeth asked Blair.

"Yes, Miss…" she said quietly.

"Oh Blair! It was real…"

**(A/N: I was gonna stop here but that would've been mean, right?)**

…o0o…

They are later taken to the bow of the ship and it is all crammed with people sobbing and coughing. They are all covered in blankets and walking around, trying to find their loved ones.

Percy and Jason are taking to a group of stewards; telling them about the captain and the ship. They, before they left, left Annabeth on a bench. She was sipping on a cup of hot tea and didn't stop shivering when she heard footsteps behind her. She recognized that pattern of footsteps. Luke.

Normally, she would've panicked but she just simply tugged on her blanket and covered her face as she turned around. She stood up and walked to him.

When he saw her, he ran to her. "Annabeth!"

She held up a hand in alt. "Don't."

Annabeth was surprised. She hadn't heard her voice in a long while and now her voice was hollow and sharp.

Luke frowned. He was surprised as well but not of her reaction but of her state. She looked more fierce and menacing. Her face in snow pale and her lips don't have color and are chapped. Her hair, or the bits of hair that are visible, are dried up in clusters as if they were gelled. But her eyes… They looked at him differently. She doesn't look at him the same way. Now hatred and anger are shown and he has a feeling those feeling are directed to him. He stood back.

"Annabeth?" he said unsurely.

"Forget me, Luke. I never existed to you. You caused me too much harm and I don't want that. I don't need you." She said cold heartedly.

"But…"

"No! Go and forget." She said sternly. She turned around and started to her spot. When she heard a pistol getting ready.

"Alright, I will. But don't you ever forget me and remember me by what is going to happen right now." Luke said behind her. She slowly turned around, thinking the pistol was directed to her.

It wasn't. Luke had the weapon directed to his temple. "And don't forget, I always loved you, Sweet Pea."

He positions his finger on the trigger and pushes it back and he falls overboard. She only heard a splash and the pistol landing on the wooden floor.

Shock surges through Annabeth as she runs to find Percy. When she does, she sobs on Percy's shoulder. Percy is shocked by her sobbing.

"He is gone…"

"Who?" he asked.

"Luke…"

* * *

**So yeah... that was the surprise. And did you notice something... I edited! See, I'm getting better at it. I happen to have a very good English teacher! :) LOL**

**So stay tuned for the next chappie! Till next time. Not sure when I'll update.**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! 160 reviews! Thx :) Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**Mandi2341: Oh *sobs with you* I know right! And just to clarify; My dad is not dead but to me he is... He left when I was 5 or 6 and I really wish I didn't meet him. JERK! Sorry... And I would never kill Percy! :)**

**Pokemonchen: What do you mean? And who is a cheater? LOL ahahaha!**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord: Family request accepted. I put you in my family. And thx for your compliment! I really mean it. And also yes were are almost the same age. I'm also gonna be fourteen soon. Good luck with your future story. If you need help, just ask, Cuz! (hint, hint "cuz") And anything is possible with Love. Who knows. Maybe you'll find the love of your life and you might not know it... -heart- Good luck! -heart-**

**aquamarine girl 35: I'm sorry but he is gone. I know I'm mean in that matter but in Titanic people died and I've nice enough to not kill many characters so I had to. I know its not fair... don't throw a tomato!**

**CatchingSparks: Thanks you for your compliment. :) Ugh school! takes time from writing, doesn't it? Ugh! Homework and I get very lazy with homework you know... Anyway I haven't gotten used to it so I feel you... For your question about Reyna... Yes she is on a lifeboat and she is with Sally. I'm sorry I didn't add that... Ugh I'm just so sleepy, I forget where I am... My brother is getting worse and we don't know what to do but thx... :)**

**cantwaittillfall: Aww thx. Hehe... You to? LOL figures! It what we get for writting so damn awesome (say conceded part of BW) LOL**

**lilypad5th: AWW THX! haha *blushes* I'm happy I made your wish come true... now you have a Titanic PJO fanfic. Your welcome *gives a package* lol**

**Michelle: LOL Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome! haha You don't have to worry anymore, just enjoy the story. :)**

**Guest: NOOO! I wouldn't kill Annabeth. She is like the friggin protagonist LOL! Then there would be no story...**

**ChildOfWisdom: LOL So many reviews! LOL Well I answered most of them by PM so all I have to say... THX for reviewing and loving meh story! -heart- I dedicated this chappie to you -heart-**

**And to your last review!: Isn't ironic that we write so many cliffies but don't like them when we read them... haha LOL!**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	23. Chapter 22: The Effect He has on Me

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story I'm reading:**

**(Lately, I've been reading a bunch of stories at once, so I'm just gonna pick 3.)**

**- Songbird Academy by Savvy Hunter of Artemis**

**- Love in a Mist by caitlumms**

**- Catching Fire: Rekindling Outtakes by Jamie Sommers**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**(Warning there are a bunch!)**

**- You've Got This Hold on Me by Cassidy Ford**

**- Count on Me by Bruno Mars**

**- Mars by Britanny Underwood**

**- Something in the Air by Cody Longo**

**- Be Alright by Justin Bieber**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Effect He Has on Me**

**Reyna Grace-Hartley's Point of View**

* * *

Aunt Sally was answering a few questions to the officers and I stood with my back in the wall.

Worried sick I thought about how just yesterday we were all together in the command room -Daddy, Mum, Jason, Percy, and me- celebrating and now we are all apart or some of us dead...

I shuttered and buried my face in my plaid blanket at the thought.

No Jason and Percy have to be alive. They have to be.

In the life boat I heard from someone that Daddy most likely died in sinking, being the captain and all. I knew it must be true for he was a loyal man.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I am going to miss him terribly. I was his little girl. Because of his love for the sea he sometimes called me Manta Ray.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sad sigh beside me. I turned around and saw Leo by my side.

He looked awful. He usually had a playful smirk on his perfect pink lips that made anyone laugh no matter what. But now, his handsome face looked broken and tear stained. His shoulders were slumped and his head was let down.

I was surprised when he spoke. He was changed now. He is not the Leo I am constantly annoyed by and in love with. "Do you know how it feels to be alone?" he said to me, slight anger in his voice.

I didn't know how to respond. Fortunately, I've always had what I needed and even more. But there is always something long you for, right? And for me, its my parents. They died when I was months old in a automobile accident.

I realized that Leo couldn't say that right now. He had lost his mum when he was a kid and now he lost his dad. He is alone now...

"I'm so sorry Leo." I said whole heartedly. I stood up from leaning on the wall and stood in front of him. I looked at him in the eyes -brown to brown- and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." he told me in my ear.

I repositioned my head on his neck and placed my hands on his shoulders. We stayed in an embrace.

Normally, I would've retracted quickly but this was a different case. We were both grieving over a loved one. We were hurting and we needed someone to lean on.

I felt his warm breath on my neck and shivers ran up my spine. I've never been so close to him before. He has always played pranks on me with Jason that I have always loathed him for but now...

He has an effect on me.

"I'm sorry about the captain, Little Bunny." he said sadly.

My heart ran up to my throat and prevented me from talking. Tears fell on to his light white colored shirt and I began to sob.

With his right hand he lifted my chin and wiped a tear from cheekbone. He bore his eyes on mine and suddenly our breathing got stronger.

He began to lean in and unconsciously I did too. When our lips met the back of my mind nagged me that I shouldn't be doing this. This was not a good time for this. Oh but I couldn't stand back. His lips -wet from his tears and mine-are just so comforting at this moment.

When he pulled back he looked at me, brown to brown, and said, "Oh Reyna, I'm so sorry."

He stood back and turned around. He walked away leaving me with a memory of yesterday when he helped me.

**_~Flashback~_**

I refused to get on a life boat without knowing that Jason and Percy were alive. The people around me were so crazy and oblivious.

Very little of us knew the situation so naturally the others made up stories.

_'We're being attacked by horrible sea monsters' and such._

_Idiots!_ I thought.

The deck was pretty solitary than it should be. A few crowds were forming but nothing signaled a sinking. Aunt Sally said we should be getting on a lifeboat, Daddy's orders.

I sighed and turned to her. "Mum, you know that I'll be restless if I don't know the whereabouts of Percy and Jason."

She looked at me, "Reyna, we both know how the maritime life works. In case of a sinking we can only save ourselves. Besides we both know that Jason will soon fall into Daddy's footsteps and he knows how to save the others and himself. My Percy... I have a feeling he knows what to do."

I stayed quiet for a minute. Just a few hours ago she was all jumpy and happy that Percy was back. Now she has serious face and is alert. I don't know her.

I guess I never knew her.

The stewards in charged of the lifeboats were now bringing down the first lifeboat.

I have always had a fascination for physics. I got closer to the lifeboats and watched as the pulleys began their work. Unfortunately, I get to focused and don't know where I'm standing. I was leaning dangerously over the railing and was slipping out of my grip.

Sally was no where to be seen and I started to panic. Everything happened so fast that no one paid attention.

All I recall is that a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and prevented me from falling. I grabbed the person's wrists for support as he pulled me back.

I grasped for air when I stood firm. Then I turned around and a breath escaped my mouth. "Leo?"

"I always knew you were clumsy." he smiled, showing playful grin with a hint fear.

I glared at him. "Oh, shut up!"

**_~End~_**

It might seem like nothing but his grin always makes me melt. I thought no one could ever have that effect on me. You know that effect that that special 'him' always has on you where your heart always skips a beat and might fall out. Where you get so tongue-tied you make a fool out of yourself. Like that? Well for me, it is like that.

I just don't get why its him...

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**  
**Logan - Hey welcome to my story first if all. I totally agree. Annabeth would never give up in anything but for the sake of this story, she tries. I also hate longs names. And I have a long one! Oh well haha!**

**XxThe-CareersxX - I had to kill Luke. I mean in the movie he killed himself but years after Titanic, so I thought why not kill in the Carpathia. An thank you I will update till im done... i a couple of chapters I'm done... :(**

**Giddy2018 - First of all, thank you. And second, I got that expression, "German chiz!" from the show Victorious. Andre says that "chiz" is a German sausage. I really don't know how that got stuck on me but I guess it did. Anyways, don't take it personally. I just cutting it down to "chiz". hehe sry!**

**onceuponaprincess16 - Of course there will be another chappie! I'm still not done with angst. hehe. The Calypso thing is still a secret. I'm not spilling anything yet. Till the end! hehe I'm mean that way...**

**CatchingSparks - Thank you! And yes Call does die so I incorporated that in my story. In this chappie you know more of Reyna and Leo. And with Calypso... When I update, read and find out! LOL! Thank you for understanding with the leaving things out and my dad and brother. You amazingly supportive and I just don't have words to explain how much it means to me! Thank you so much!**

**So I hope you liked this chappie. No Percabeth or Jiper but I hope you liked this cute chappie of Leyna! -heart-**  
**Stay tuned for the next chappie. I'm so busy thus month so no promises...**  
**See ya guys! Love ya!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	24. Chapter 23: Jackson

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story:**

**- Songbird Academy by Savvy Hunter of Artemis**

**Song:**

**- Someday We'll Know - Mandy Moore**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Jackson**

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Jason, an officer, and I were _talking_ about my father's conduct over the ship, _talking_ being an understatement.

The officer was, of course, from the Carpathia and wore the named ship's uniform. A navy blue coat buttoned up so that only your tie and white shirt could show. Same colored pants and polished leather shoes. The guy's mustache was neatly aligned and trimmed. His expression was stone hard and his words... nonetheless.

"Why didn't Captain Smith change direction when he knew about the ice field?" he asked, coldly, his pen in hand as well as a booklet to jot what ever we said down.

"He didn't see much of a concern, Mr. Wilson. He had his method, which including going through the ice but at a minimum velocity." Jason couched.

"Ah, yes, sure. Yet he still ordered more speed. Care to explain." Mr. Wilson said with a hint of nag in his voice. His voice was type of voice that was a bit high pitched and poised. I normally laugh at such voice but with him… I just wanted to punch the damn whistle out of his throat.

I scowled at him and roared, "He was the captain. He could've given an order just for a little while with the mentality that he could change it in a minute's time!"

"That is not a _proper_ captain's way of thinking, Mr. Jackson, and if you are acting like _this_, then now we _know_ where you came from. And also giving up a newborn child for a _little while_ isn't a proper parent's way of thinking either…" Mr. Whistle noted calmly and dangerously. He jotted some more on his booklet.

Anger flushed to the tips of my veins, "That's it! You asked for it!"

I was ready to charge at that idiot when Jason firmly grabbed my forearms from behind. "Stop it, will you!"

I stopped, knowing this wasn't the time or place to do it. I still breathed heavily, though.

"Hmm, amusing. Protecting daddy won't help you get his fortune. He's dead." He taunted.

The words that spilled from my mouth were said unconsciously. "I don't care about his stupid money! I just want him, alive. The father I didn't have! Can't you understand! I didn't have him growing up, I find him _alive_, and a stupid sea swallows him up!"

"Sorry for your _loss_ but we need to continue. Shall we?" he notified.

"Yes, sir." Jason said properly. He remained in a formal straight posture and his expression was serious. What was funny was that his electrifying blue eyes were in full anger and, just like me, was ready to throw this guy overboard.

"What was his command to direct passengers to the lifeboats?" he asked. Jason and I weren't there when he gave that order.

"Um, we don—" we started but a lady around us responded.

"He let the women and children go first, sir. He was a just gentleman…" she sniffled. "I'm really sorry, boys. He was great man."

And with that she walked away.

"Well, what a gentleman…" he muttered. He really wanted to get punched, didn't he?

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"Ah yes. What emoti—" he didn't finish the sentence because someone suddenly wrapped their arms around me. She, I figured, was crying. I looked down and saw golden locks of hair and I knew it was Annabeth.

"He is gone…" Annabeth sobbed. She held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Who?" I asked as I tried to look at her face but I just kept her in our embrace.

"Luke…" she replied.

Mr. Wilson hummed, "Who is Luke?"

I coldly glared at him, "Her dog. She lost her dog in sinking. It's sad, really. Will you give us a moment, _sir_?"

Amused, he left. Once he was out of earshot, I took the opportunity and looked at Annabeth in the eye. "What do you mean by gone?"

"He, h-he sh-shot him-himself. I thought he was going to sh-shoot m-me…" she stuttered.

"Where is he?"

"O-overboard…" she told me.

"What?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let him go. There's nothing we can do…" Jason and I said in unison. We looked at each other. If it weren't for the circumstance we would've laughed.

I hugged her. Jason suggested that I should take her to rest and I did. We said goodbye and I lead her to a vacant room. I had carried her, bridal style, to the room. She was far too shaky. She had laced her arms around my neck and buried her face on my shoulder. Shivers ran through my spine as I felt her breath on my neck.

I laid her down on the ragged bed. When I tried to get up, she didn't release her arms around me and pushed me to her. Her face and mine were so close I felt her skin's radiation on my cheek.

Wait its radiation alright. She's burning in fever.

"Annabeth, you're burning up." I put a hand on her forehead.

"You too, Seaweed Brain." She muttered. She is right. I'm also burning up. But then I realized what she called me.

"Seaweed Brain?"

Uhuh…" she agreed, "It suits you."

"Really? You're burning in fever. Just rest." I told her, trying to unhook her hands from my neck. She didn't budge. "Annabeth, let go, please."

"Lay down with me. Please, I'm cold." She begged, moving to the other side of the bed. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to, mostly because she dragged with her. I got on the bed and we positioned ourselves to embrace each other in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me by my waist.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Percy. I know words don't help but he really loved you." She told me. I looked in her stormy gray eyes and saw she was sincere.

"Thank you." I told her. "But lets not talk about that."

She nodded. "Everything happened so fast. Its seems surreal."

"Soon we'll be in New York and we can start over." I said to her.

"We?" she asked.

I smiled down at her. "I want to be with you, Annabeth. We survived together for a reason. It means something doesn't it."

"You jump, I jump." She said.

I smiled even bigger. "You jump, I jump."

She looked in my eyes directly and a vague memory of her on the main deck of the ship. Her hair blowing in the wind and her stern look. Beautiful, was the first thing that popped in my head when I saw her. Those eyes… I began to notice that I was leaning in and she was too. She moved her hand up to the back of my head and buried her hands in my hair. I paced my hand on her waist. When our lips met, it wasn't rough or hard. It soft and full of lust for each other. Her lips fit perfectly in mine and I knew one thing was right from all of this. We were meant to be. She seemed to notice this too because she kissed me more passionately.

When we pulled apart, we looked at each other, and she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that she dosed off. I stayed with her a little more after she fell asleep. But when I saw that the sun was starting to set, I realized I stayed with her more than a _little_ while. I slowly let go of her and repositioned her more comfortably on the bed. I pulled out a blanket and wrapped it on her. I took in the view of her sleepy face and a smile crept on my face. I kissed her cheek and left the room.

I headed to the stern. The smallest of smiles appeared on my face when I remembered that it was here where we first met. The memory soon vanished. I sighed, overlooking the sea. The sky looked really calming with its streaks of yellow, orange, and red across it. Calming, but it didn't help much if you are trying to keep a blank mind at the moment. After spending a whole morning talking and answering questions about my father, it got me thinking that something—someone—is missing from all this. Besides, my father of course.

Calypso…

My father was in a search for the past sixteen years to find my sister and me and I am going to help him accomplish that. Once I get to New York, with the help of my mom, I am going to find my sister. I want to know her. Know who I shared nine months with. I want to know who she is. What she has become.

But since I've known of her existence, I wanting to know her has become a need. She is just so unknown and it's sad. She is my damn sister, for the gods' sake! I need to know who she is. Is she caring and sweet like our mother or bold and elegant like our father was? I need to know these answers!

I leaned on the railing and stuck my hands together. I rested my head on them and looked below at the ripples in the water caused by the ship. The sky's color reflected on the water and the waves seemed to look like a soup Alice used to make me when I had those high fevers during the winters.

Alice…

Also someone that I had in mind. My mom. She might not be my mother by blood but she raised me. Maybe not in the way I would've preferred but she made sure I always had a full plate to eat.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Um sorry, Percy. Can I talk to you?" said a feminine behind me.

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman with ever changing eyes and kind facial features. Her light brown hair was let loose down her back. It was long.

It was my mom, Sally. My real mom.

"Mom…" I spilled as I saw her.

A smile formed on her pink lips. She approached me and extended her arms. I slowly hugged her back. When I wrapped my arms around her, I felt a new feeling starting in my chest.

"Oh my little boy. I finally have you in my arms!" She whimpered.

"Mom…" I repeated quietly.

She repositioned her head on my neck and held her tighter.

I continued, "Soon we are going to have her back."

"Caley?" she asked.

"Yes… It's a promise I'm going to fill it in for my dad. But with your help its going to be almost impossible."

We let go of each other and we lean against the railing catching up and talking nonsense until she is called for something. But before she left, she gave a small box.

I opened it and my eyes widened.

She said, "She's special. It's time."

The sun had already set moments ago and I was about to head in soon. Stewards had warned me that there was going to be a storm soon and that I should head inside.

However I stayed outside.

I suddenly felt an arm go through my own and turned too see who it was. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yes but the minute I awoke, I panicked when I didn't see you beside me. I figured you'd be out here."

I smiled at her. I leaned in to kiss her. A small peck, nothing much, but a kiss.

"Excuse me, sir, may I get your full name to put on the list of survivors?" said a steward with a clipboard in hand.

"Sure," I said, "Middle name too?"

He nodded.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson." I said, simply. He nodded and continued to Annabeth.

"Name, miss?"

"Sure. Annabeth Daphne…" she stopped at mid name. The steward looked up waiting for her last name. I wonder why she paused.

I was about to finish for her when she said, "Jackson. Annabeth Daphne… Jackson."

The steward nodded and left to the other passengers.

"Jackson?" I asked. "Are you pushing me into something?"

She laughed, "No, but I just want to be yours."

"I think I have a solution for that." I looked up and saw that the Statue of Liberty was in front of me. We made it to New York.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I smiled as I took the small box my mother had given me. The box held a ring that belonged to my grandmother according to my mother.

I bent down to one knee and opened the box. "Annabeth Daphne Chase-Norwood," I took a breath, "Will officially become Annabeth Daphne Jackson or better yet, will you marry me?"

She was shocked but then I saw in her eyes that playful smirk I love. I grinned.

"Yes! Yes, yes! Percy, I will marry you!" she exclaimed. I smiled widely and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

I held her cheeks and kissed her passionately. I felt a tear from her slide onto my hand and I knew she was happy.

"I love you!" I told her, between breaths.

"Me too." She said pulling apart. She looked at me in the eye and I knew we were meant to be.

* * *

**So what you think? Cute, hurried, adorable, ahhhhh!? Yeah... I know mixed feelings. But I bet you're squealing...**

**LOL!**

**So I hope you like this chappie! It might be a while to update. My classes are a bit advanced and I get stuck a lot and plus in English we are writing a autobiography book so I might be a little busy. 8th grade guys! It's the year I graduate so I need to step up a bit... *pouts***

**Plus other chiz has been going so I'm kinda about to explode... AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry if I broke your eardrums...**

**All that and add my extreme fatigue... I am so tired I really walk holding on to my friends' arms or shoulders... That tired... I almost fell asleep in Science while doing a lab... Yikes! I need to sleep so night night!**

**Enough of my jabbering! LOL**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**

**Mandi2341: Don't worry the Calypso thing will be resolve in the next chappie,,, or the next. I don't know yet. There many things I need to decode for you guys :)**

**Pokemonchen: hehe yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cmedance: Oh my gods! Thank you so much! I love my readers more now! Hehe! I have to admit it was kinda hard to incorporate all of them in (excluding some). But I'm glad you liked it. But I'm to say that my story is Titanic and people did die. It's not all happy endings… Tyson and Poseidon didn't make it… you'll find out about Tyson in the next chappie.**

**CatchingSparks: Thanks! You have really been there for me throughout the story! You don't know how much I thank you for that. :) My project is not about Titanic (BOOHOO!) I had to create a new society for my American History class… So far, I just need to actually present it. I turned it in but didn't present it. Haha… And my brother… lately with so many things happening we hadn't had the chance to call him and see hows he doing… I'm a terrible sister!**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord: Thank you! You guys make me blush with so many compliments! HEHE anyway, yes it almost here. One more chappie and then an epilogue… *cries***

**Cabba: What do you mean by "spinning off"?**

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: Yeah, I think I didn't give you enough time to absorb the new title. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you like it. I hope you also like the new cover I made…**

* * *

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	25. Chapter 24: United

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**_Story:_**

**_Songbird Academy: The Gorgeous One - Savvy Hunter of Artemis_**

**_Song:_**

**_It's Gonna be Love - Mandy Moore_**

* * *

**_Chappie dedicated to:_**

**_CatchingSparks_**

**_For always being there and giving me support when I need it :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 24: United**

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

Nothing can describe the emotion I have been feeling for the last couple months. Then when I come to think about it, it has been a crazy couple of months…

Back in April, I arrived to New York. I settled, for a while, in the mansion that I didn't know anything about that belonged to my family. My mother told me that I could stay as long as I like but I couldn't do that. I don't want to bother her. I know I am her only biological son and for that matter I rather stay away. I am an outsider in this family no matter how much we try to fit me in.

Besides, I have another reason why I can't. I am marrying Annabeth in a few months. I want to give her a proper home and life, raise a family and possibly make her dream come true. She wants to be an architect but I don't think that is in my hands, though. Her father, while she was on the _Titanic_, changed his testament to leave his business to her when he parishes.

At least she has that set for her. As for me, I don't know…

I looked around me. I was in what was supposed to be my father's study. Being here and knowing that he had never stepped on the rich Persian carpets standing firm and strong, made me wince every time.

The walls around were the color of—you couldn't even tell. The walls were covered, from floor to roof, with mahogany bookshelves full of old-looking books. Antique lamps filled the room with luminescent lighting and the heavy gold-champagne curtains hung at the windows and kept the light in. There was a rusty typewriter on a wooden desk at the far corner of the room. Maybe to put words onto paper during a legal session, I guess.

I readjusted my position in my chair and started to tap my pen on the thick wooden desk. A private investigator would be arriving any second. If it wasn't because I needed a private place to talk to him or her, I wouldn't be in this room. I just can't stand that my father would've spent so much time in this room, hiring a private investigator to search for us, and thinking about us. And here I am, doing his job. Only difference, I am here looking for my sister.

I really hope this private investigator could help. I mean, for the gods' sake, what else do they want. My whole life has been a never ending rollercoaster of lies, betrayal, and drama. I bet that Calypso's too. There has to be an end to that. Maybe if the fates want lies, betrayal, and drama in our lives, then why don't they let us live that together?

I would be easier for them, just saying…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" I said, coming back to reality.

Then a beautiful woman with caramel-honey colored hair and golden-almond eyes that made you think of something sweet came into the room. It was my mother, Sally, and she was accompanied by another woman. She had rich brown sugar colored hair with wavy strands. Her eyes were a shade of brown that almost seemed flame red. She also looked young but her eyes told me otherwise.

I stood up from my seat and extended my hand. She surged forward and shook my hand warmly. "Mr. Jackson. I am Hestia Brown, the private investigator you hired from my agency. I will personally treat your case."

She smiled. Don't get me wrong but she seemed warm and kind. I gestured for her to take a seat. My mother turned on her heel and was about to leave but I told her to stay.

"You sure, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm sure I will need your help, mother." I told her, holding her gaze a little longer than I should have.

She smiled and took a seat.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Mrs. Brown said, taking out a file folder from her leather handbag.

My mother and I nodded.

"Let's begin simple. Do you know if she had her name changed?" she asked.

"Well her first name remains the same. We don't know if she has the same last name, Mrs. Brown." I said frankily. I began to tap my pen again.

"Oh lets get rid of formalities. Call me Hestia." She waved her hand dismissively. She jotted the information on the papers. "Her first name?"

"Calypso." My mother said simply. She sighed.

"Beautiful name. Who chose it?" Hestia asked.

"I did." My mother said sadly, remembering those times.

Hestia nodded. "Can you give me the name of the person you gave her to?"

I nodded. "Atlas Sky."

"Okay. Do you know where he is located?"

"Here in New York… An island. But that could be any island. It's New York." I said desperately.

"I agree…" she finished writing down the information.

The meeting kept going like that until nightfall came 'round. She left with the promise that she'd stay in communication when something came up.

**Two Months Later**

Apparently, she was fast at her job because a month later she came by and said that she had found her. She found Calypso. My mother almost fainted. Annabeth and Piper squealed. Jason and I just sighed in relief when we knew.

"I will show you were she is. Mr. Sky bought a far island off the coast of New York and named it Ogygia to mock your sister from the Greek myth." said Hestia disapprovingly.

Anger flushed up on my chest. How dare he!? The nerve! My mother shut her eyes.

"Can we get to her?"

"She is sixteen. Of course you can. Besides we have a permit." Hestia held up a piece of paper.

I smiled. We all got in the automobile except for Piper and Annabeth who decided to stay, mostly because we all didn't fit in the car.

I kissed her goodbye and promised her we would come back by dinner.

We drove to a port. I wasn't too eager to get aboard a boat, even if it was small. Too many painful memories. Fortunately, the trip was short. The island was beautiful. It had gardens and huge trees. A little farther down the shore was a young girl with a basket in her arms. She caught sight of us and froze.

I took the second and looked at my father's portrait of Calypso. I began to compared the picture to the young girl. My heart took over from here. We all began to approached the girl. She quickly tugged on the basket tighter and turned on her heel. She began to run.

"No! Calypso, wait!" I started to run after her.

I had no control over me anymore. As mentioned before, my heart took over. I heard my family call after me but I also heard Hestia shut them up..

"Calypso! Wait. I just want to talk!"

"No! Get away! Don't hurt me!" she yelled back to me.

Then I heard a yelp. She had tripped and fallen on a lifted tree roof. This was my chance to catch her. She stood up and dusted her dress but before she start to run again I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"It's okay, Caley." I told her.

She had been struggling to get off my hold but when she heard 'Caley' she froze.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Caley. You are Calypso, right?"

I felt her nod her head.

"Well guess what? I'm your brother." I said, dropping the bucket of cold water on her.

"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" she said calmly.

"You believe me? I would've expected denial, you know, but this works." I said astonished.

She chuckled sweetly. "The man who raised me confessed me everything before he died. So, no denial."

I let her go. I looked at her eyes. She looked just like mom. But her face frame was just like our father. I smiled.

"Welcome to your real family, Calypso Selene Jackson, daughter of the captain the _Titanic_." I said, finding this very weird, pouring everything out like this.

"_Titanic_?" she echoed. "You mean he died?"

A lump formed on my throat but I nodded.

Her eyes watered. "I never met him…"

"I barely met him…" I told her, "Come on, let go meet Mother."

She nodded and I put an arm around her waist. We walked back to shore.

I walked over to my mother and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, this is Caley…"

Her eyes watered and pulled Calypso into a tight hug. "You are home sweetie."

**Three Months Later**

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, will you take Annabeth Daphne Chase-Norwood as your lovely wedded wife?" said the priest out of breath from saying our names. He turned to me. I had a stern look on and when the priest looked at me I remained. But when I saw Annaebeth eyes, I smiled my foolish grin.

"I do."

She smiled back.

"Annabeth Daphne Chase-Norwood…" the priest takes a deep breath and continues, "Will you take Perseus Alexander Jackson as your lovely wedded husband."

"I do."

The priest sighed, "Very well then Percy, you may kiss your bride."

We smiled at each other and we began to lean in. When we kissed, everyone around began to cheer and throw rose petals at us. I held Annabeth in my hands and she kept her arms around my neck.

"I know this isn't the time to tell you but, um, I'm pregnant…" she told me in my ear.

I back away. I looked at her stomach and then at her face. She was telling the truth… We are going to be parents! I did all I could do at the moment. I bent down kissed her soon-to-be baby bump.

The cheering became louder…

**~ That night ~**

Before the wedding I had made an investment. I bought a house by the beach. It felt right at the moment. And it still does.

I drove us in front of the main entrance. I had told the maids to not worry in coming in this week. After all, Annabeth and just got married. We wouldn't want them barging in while we… yeah…

I was extra jittery at the moment. Not by what we were going to do in a few minutes but by the news I just got.

Annabeth is pregnant. I am guess we conceived when we were aboard the Titanic.

I took the key out of the ignition and turned to her. She had her hand on her stomach and was rubbing it unconsciously. She seemed to be thinking. The scene was so sweet. I guess she will be a great mother. I see it in her eyes.

I smiled and stood out of the car. I went on over to her side and picked her out of her seat. She seemed startled and giggled loudly. I managed to get us to the entrance of the house. She looked around and smiled at me.

"It's lovely, Love." She said to me, planting a kiss on my lips.

I chuckled. "Do you want to finish this inside or is out here okay with you?"

She giggled and nodded towards inside. We continued to kiss and somehow I opened the door. She didn't focus much on the inside so I didn't bother to stop. I carefully went upstairs and went into our bedroom.

When we pulled up for air I looked at the bed. Perfect.

I had asked the maids to help me out. The bed was a queen size, big, with white sheets and pillows. Pink and red rose petals were scattered across the bed sheet. A sheer canopy sheet cascaded over the whole bed as a curtain. At the base of the bed there was futon with a white thin sheet over it and petals as well on top. Candles were lit everywhere; night stands, futon, window sill. That was beautiful. The window sill was covered with a sheer curtain. You could see the candles' light through as well as a view of the ocean.

I set her on her feet. I parted the curtain of the bed.

I looked at her and held out my hand to her. She took a step toward me and took it. I took the moment to look at her beauty.

We had discovered that we both were suckers for Greek mythology. So we decided to do a Greek-style wedding. She wore a Greek style wedding dress with a one-sided shoulder strap. Real diamond sequins decorated her waist. Excess fabric hung loosely down her back and front. Her hair was beautifully let down with her curls and a diamond pin. Her make-up, or should I say, maybe no make up, didn't show. Her lips and skin were flawless. She was flawless.

I pulled her towards me and held her by her waist, setting hand over her baby bump.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you."

She leaned in to kiss me and one led to another and we are on the bed. The canopy curtain fell over and closed us in. I laid on top of her and embraced her tightly.

...

I slid out of her and lay on my side, wrapping my arms around her and setting a hand on our child. We soon fall asleep.

…o0o…

The next morning, I wake up first. The sunlight hits me first in the eye. I look over to see my wife next to me. I smile at the view. She is using my arm as pillow and is cuddled up in a ball; her hands joined together near her nose. She is snoring softly, releasing a small puff out of her mouth.

I kiss her forehead. I make sure the blanket I put on her last night after we fell asleep is still on her. I carefully slide my arm from under her and put on my pants on. I go down to the kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast.

I took out the ingredients Alice had taught me that were in a hotcake batter. I got the vanilla extract that she said always gave the hotcakes an extra touch of sweetness.

When I mixed everything in I poured a few drops of the extract.

I am an idiot.

When I began to mix the batter I noticed it turning blue. Blue? I looked at the vanilla extract bottle and saw it said blue dye. I went to the cupboard to get the ingredients and start again, there was no more pancake mix. But I found the vanilla extract…

Let's just say I ended up, making blue hotcakes. I made eggs and sausage to kind of draw attention away from the hotcakes and prepared for plating.

I set a platter with two plates of food, two glasses of orange juice, and a rose.

When I arrived upstairs, Annabeth was awake searching my side of the bed. She didn't notice me coming in.

"Looking for someone?" I asked, leaning on the doorframe.

She looked in my direction. "Oh, Percy, where did you go?" I lifted up the platter. "You made breakfast?"

I smiled cheekily.

I set the platter on her legs and she looked at me. She noticed the blue hotcakes. Damn it!

"Um, what did you do?"

I played it cool. "I made blue hotcakes. With eggs and sausage…"

"Blue?"

"Family recipe…" I grinned. Hopefully she buys it.

Maybe she did because she takes a bite and devoured in a second. Next thing I knew she ate mine.

She loved them. So much that that were her cravings during the pregnancy…

* * *

**Anyway, fluffiness is cute isn't it. And I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable! I really don't know it came, seriously. I'm traumatized.**

**)If you guys want to listen to music while reading this, go on YouTube and type in "Me Puedes Perdir Lo Que Sea - Eiza Gonzalez". Its a song in Spanish but the melody is so sweet. The translation to the song's name is "You Can Ask Me for Anything".)**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews**

**Lollipops24: Yeah well all good things come to an end but that doesn't mean I'm done… No! Percabeth all the way and forever!**

**Cabba: LOL. Yeah he did and I'm sorry the wedding in this chappie wasn't that big of a deal. That is mostly because the epilogue will be something special…**

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234: Well I didn't do a Jiper reunion but I bet you will like what I wrote…**

**Pokemonchen: Again, I'm sorry the wedding wasn't such of a biggie inn this chappie… Epilogue.**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Yeah….**

**CatchingSparks: Your reviews always inspire me, you know. I always look forward to reading yours. Thank you so much for your support. That is why this chappie is dedicated to you. :) PS – Sorry about the essays. So painful, I know. Essays get in the way of Fanfiction and that is not okay!**

**aquamarine girl 35: Wow you are really into this story and fro that I love you! You have given me so much support and by the way I also want to beat the crap of the stupid officer :) LOL**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord: Yeah! And OMG! Thank you so much… hehe *blushes*. When my readers compliment, I literally blush. Epilogue already written…**

**Honestly I just don't care: Welcome and yes you one of the few people who got the simple joke… lol!**

* * *

**Review for the epilogue, maybe tomorrow if enough reviews appear...**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**Back to Reading Mark of Athena, it's so good!**

_PS - I decided to take out the Jasper part and expand on the Percabeth Wedding/Wedding night for you guys. After all, those are the main characters in this story. Jasper is up to you imagination. Note: in the Epilogue it is mentioned Jasper had a daughter named Darlene…_


	26. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Story: Distant Waves**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J./Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Disclaimer: ****_I only own my idea of using a Titanic storyline and basing off PJO & my own characters from "Titanic" for "Distant Waves."If you are anyhow related to the historical characters I base off my characters, please don't be offended by this. This is just pure fun! Any use of dialogue of the books and/or movie is in _****_Fair Copyright Law 107 _****_and copyright to their intended belongs to Rick and Haley Riordan and Titanic belongs to who ever owns it (I'm guessing James Cameron & Crew)._**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase-Norwood goes aboard the Titanic and isn't expecting to fall in love with Percy Jackson, who has nothing to offer her but his heart and love. Will she surrender her luxurious and stable life to love him? Or will she let herself be pushed around by her fiancee, Luke Castellan-Tolbert? In-honor of Titanic!**

* * *

**Story:**

**Songbird Academy: The Gorgeous One by Savvy Hunter of Artemis**

**Song:**

**This I Promise You by *NSync (Listen to it while you read. I recommend it strongly) **

* * *

_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

~Winston Churchill

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Annabeth Chase-Norwood**

* * *

**_June 20th, 1915_**

**_To whoever reads this letter,_**

_These past few years have been very—what should I call it?—emotional for us. Jason and Piper got married and are raising their first child, Darlene. Thalia and Nico have started their relationship. Silena is still in mourning for her secret love from the __**Titanic**__… Charlie, I recall. Sally has found a new love, someone named Paul Blofis. Percy and Calypso have found the lost bonding and have been creating new memories. Grover never forgot Juniper but is continuing on. Tyson somehow made it out of the boiler room and now has a girlfriend named Ella. Leo got married to Reyna and they are waiting for their first child. He has kept his dream up of designing and building new objects. I am personally helping him with that. Reyna has become the vice president of his company. They have become a team. My maid on the __**Titanic**__, Blair,has made it big on fashion industry. Silena helps her from time to time._

_As for my mother, she is the same. She keeps being in control of my father. My father seems to be fed up with it. But there has been something that brings them together. My brothers… It seems that we are in hopes of bringing them back home. They are not dead and we are in the process of getting them back._

_I am happily married to Percy Jackson and we are currently raising our twins, Destiny Isabella and Andrew Lucas Jackson-Chase—the curse for long names continues._

_She looks just like her father except for her golden blonde hair from me. She has ocean sea green eyes and Caucasian skin. She is very impatient and active. She cannot stay still for one second unless her father tells her to and carries her._

_Daddy's girl._

_It was quite a big deal searching for a perfect name for Destiny. Percy and I argued until we began to think of how we met and we came to the conclusion that it was our 'destiny' to find each other._

_Bingo!_

_Andrew looked just like me expect for his jet black hair. Everything else, his face, eyes, was just like me. He is my little boy. Percy has a soft spot for Andrew though. Despite his middle name, he adores Andrew and is determined to show him the ropes of the maritime world._

_I am right now the head CEO of my father's architectural company and Leo is my partner in business. It is the least I could do for his father, Sir Apollo. Percy has accepted to continue his father's mission to sail the seas and has become a captain himself._

_Looking back it has had been crazy years full of tears, screams, and sentiment._

_They play on the shoreline, kicking sand behind them. Destiny slightly ahead than Andrew, but their chubby legs don't help them much. They're giggling, signaling that they are happy._

_I sit here with Percy at my side on the sand, watching our children having the time of their lives._

_Three years ago, I was still a closed, hurt, and broken sixteen year old on the Titanic heading to America for my wedding. Percy was still searching for his father living under a bridge. Everyone else, too, seemed to be living an undeserved life. Some life they didn't want. Now we all seemed to have what we want._

_Three… The age our children have. I smile at the memory of our wedding. I, telling Percy 'I do' and announcing my pregnancy right after that, and him, just falling to his knees and kissing my soon-to-be baby bump._

_"It's crazy right?" Percy asked, bringing me back to reality._

_I repositioned myself in his arms. "What do you mean?"_

_"How everything seemed distant and suddenly that voyage put the pieces back into place?" He answered, tightening his arms around me._

_We were sitting on a blanket with a bottle of champagne, unopened, thrown somewhere near our feet._

_I heard Andrew yell, "Gotcha!" and grabbing Destiny's arm. She yelped._

_I smiled._

_"I know what you mean? Everything seems… perfect now…" I spoke._

_Percy planted a sweet kiss on my temple and sat up, releasing me. We were both dressed in loose, simple clothing and bare footed. He stood up and helped to my feet._

_He opened the sand-covered champagne bottle. Foam spilled all over his hand but he let it go. He poured the sparkling liquid into two glasses and handed me one._

_"What are celebrating?" I asked, vaguely keeping an eye the twins._

_He thought a while. "Unity. Perfections. Family. Life…"_

_I nodded in agreement. "For us?"_

_"Us…"_

_We smiled, clinked our glasses together, and stared at our children playing._

_I still ask myself what was the real purpose of the __**Titanic**__ was. I've heard the rumors regarding the vast ship but I am developing my own theories._

_Was this ship just a one-way ticket to reality?_

_Was it really just a lesson?_

_Or was it a way to tell us that painful ditches can be fixed now matter how deep they are?_

_Maybe all but the way I see it, is that __**Titanic**__ took to where I belong, showed the ropes, and gave me an open heart to every situation._

_She also told me that if even though the waves seem distant they are actually closer. And I have to learn how manage them and jump them. And if I don't, they engulf me and I can't escape. But I will always end up where I need to be. But if I manage to jump them, I will always be sure there are new ones to come._

**_Titanic _**_taught me the lesson of __**Distant Waves**__. They come back, only better._

**_Lesson taught,_**

**_Annabeth Chase-Norwood_**

* * *

**_So what you think? Did the song I suggest help to set the mood to this epilogue? I hope it did cause the lyrics were perfect for Percabeth in this story..._**

**_Song: This I Promise You by *NSync_**

* * *

**So I hope I have please you all with this story. Naturally, some things are left out but only to keep you wondering. so I hope you liked it I have reached your expectations.**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**_PS - And Titanic has resurfaced thanks to you!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Thank You!

Hey guys, I am back (On this story),

I am here on a special task. I came here to thank you.

Yes thank you. This is my first story, other's being one-shots, and thanks to you guys I felt like I was doing something great. I finished editing this story. I am officially 100 percent happy with it now. Before it was 98 percent. Please feel free to re-read it and see what you think. I expanded more on Percabeth. Their wedding most of all. Check it out. I did this for you guys!

So I am going to do shout-outs.

CatchingSparks, ChildOfWisdom

Idk. i really don't (the answer is, if you're reading this, yes. Yes, I will marry you! lol)

Pokemonchen, Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears

Th3-Dragon-Lord, AceRedLeo

Mandi2341, aquamarine girl 35

Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234, Cabba

Cmedance, Diddy2018

onceuponaprincess16, sasaway

monkey87, Sophie6132

ItsMe, DaughterofAthena1234

LoveNeverFails24, Sapphire-Zebra

PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan

BelieveInDream (my first reviewer)

Thank you so much guys. I wouldn't be where I am without you guys. I made friends, best friends, sisters/brothers, and even a "husband"... haha

I would also like to say, that I am rewriting "Perfectly reflected". that reason why I am not giving up on it is because 1) I don't like to give up on things and 2) I had a really good motivation to write that story. I would like my readers to go there and read it when I finished rewriting it.

Please **follow/favorite ME (**not the story**)** so you know when as well as new updates on other stories.

Most of my stories are on hiatus (Hiatus is when there is pause is book series or TV show.) So yeah.

Thank you so much for your support guys. I hope this isn't the end for us... (sniffles).

Also if its not too much to ask, please **follow me** on Twitter and Instagram (Mostly Instagram) :)

Instagram: beautiwind

Twitter: BeautiWind

**Much love,**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

_Written on: January 21, 2013 _

(Happy Birthday Martin Luther King Jr.) Happy Belated Birthday to Logan Lerman (January 19, 2013) :)


End file.
